I've Got You
by alemcfly
Summary: No es fácil encontrar a la única persona que te haga sonreír sinceramente, Alex ha encontrado a esa persona en Dougie, está en ellos mantener consigo esas sonrisas hasta el final de sus días.
1. Chapter 1

**Hooola, esta es mi primera historia acá y aún no le encuentro muy bien la forma a fanfiction.. anyway, aquí les dejo la primera parte, que es más la historia, luego ya se desarrollan las cosas buenas e.e lean, espero que les guste. :)**

**Saludos de Marvin.**

* * *

Era mi primer día de clases en esa que sería mi nueva escuela "Sylvia Young" Dios, no podía estar más emocionada, amaba esa escuela desde que la visité por primera vez, además sabía que los niños que asistían a ella eran muy talentosos y que no cualquiera lograba entrar en ella, estaba muy orgullosa de mí, pues yo había entrado.

-¡Alex! ¿Estas lista? -gritó mamá desde el primer piso.

-Desde hace mucho -respondí soltando una risilla -Tú eres la lenta -reí más.

-ah callá, vamos ya -dijo llevando mi mochila.

Al llegar a Sylvia las dos estábamos más que emocionadas, mamá dejó un beso en mi frente y luego dijo -¡A brillar! -a lo cual sonreí y respondí -te veo luego mami.

Primer año de secundaria en una nueva escuela de arte ¿Que tan difícil podría ser? Me senté en ese hermoso patio lleno de flores y árboles y por supuesto muchos niños y jóvenes cantando y platicando, simplemente divirtiéndose; en aquellos tiempos los reproductores de música o celulares no eran tan geniales como ahora así que aunque mi madre tuviera una buena posición económica, yo no contaba con alguno de ellos así que me dediqué a sacar el libro que me regaló papá antes de irse de casa, aquel libro que llevaba una recopilación de las mejores obras de Edgar Allan Poe, lo amaba en realidad, había leído ese libro cientos de veces pero hacerlo una vez más no estaba mal, aparte ayudaría a calmar un poco mis nervios..

~»En cuanto a esos asesinatos, procedamos personalmente a un examen antes de formarnos una opinión. La encuesta nos servirá de entretenimiento (me pareció que el término era extraño, aplicado al caso, pero no dije nada). Además, Lebon me prestó cierta vez un servicio por el cual le estoy agradecido. Iremos a estudiar el terreno con nuestros propios ojos. Conozco a G..., el prefecto de policía, y no habrá dificultad en obtener el permiso necesario. ~

Llevaba un buen rato leyendo, me encantaba ese tipo de literatura, hasta que sonó el timbre, ese que indicaba que cada quien debería dirigirse a su salón, busqué en el bolsillo del suéter rojo que llevaba, ese papel que me dió mamá donde decía mi número de salón ~ Salón 21 ~ Genial, tomé mi mochila y empecé a buscar dicho salón hasta que me topé con un chico rubio, ojos miel y de barbilla pronunciada aunque esta no arruinaba esa linda sonrisa con ese perfecto oyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Perdida? -dijo divertido.

-Hmm, un poco -respondí con una sonrisa.

-Veamos.. -se dispuso a ver el pequeño papel en mis manos -¡Genial! el salón 21 es mi salón -dijo sonriendo.

-¿Me llevas? -dije riendo.

-Obvio -dijo mientras me empujaba amistosamente; Dios, que confianza la de este chico.

En el camino al salón hablamos las cosas normales que hablas al hacer amigos, ya sábes, nombre, edad, antiguo colegio, cumpleaños, etc. El nombre de mi nuevo amigo era Thomas Fletcher, tenía 14 años, dos años mayor que yo, se sorprendió al saber mi edad pero le expliqué que en el antiguo colegio me habían adelantado 2 años. Era un niño muy agradable, parecía que había encontrado un amigo genial.

Al llegar, por fin, a nuestro salón, Tom, me presentó a algunos de sus amigos, Josh y Andy, platicábamos animádamente, incluso habíamos tomado confianza los cuatro, sentía como si los conociera de siempre, eran tan parecidos a mí. Luego de un rato, por la puerta de nuestro salón entró una chica, Tom y Josh empezaron a comentar sobre lo linda que era ella.

-Cállense, los escuchará -dije riendo.

-Alex, las niñas hablan más fácil entre sí, averigua de ella -dijo Tom como si eso fuera una gran investigación policial.

Lo que decía Tom era cierto, pero no conmigo, yo nunca socialicé con niñas; pero bueno, por mi nuevo y agradable amigo podría hacer una excepción ¿No? Así que al llegar el receso me acerqué a donde se había sentado ella, estaba sola, claro era la otra niña nueva así que la saludé animadamente.

-¡Hola! -dije sentandome frente a ella.

-Hola -respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Soy Alex y pues, seremos compañeras -dije en tono de pregunta por lo que ella rió. No sé porqué, siempre se me hacía difícil hablarle a las demás niñas.

-Eso creo -respondió divertida -Soy Giovanna, pero me llaman Gi

-¡Genial! Yo también soy nueva acá pero ya he hecho unos amigos, ven que te los presento -dije tomando su lonchera con comida aún, como si de mi gran amiga se tratase, esta chica si era agradable y no plástica como el resto.

Al llegar a donde estaban Tom, Josh y Andy platicando animadamente llamé su atención carraspeando la garganta -¡HEY CHICOS! -dije divertida, Tom volteó a ver abriendo los ojos al máximo al ver a Gi ahí conmigo.

-Ella es Gi -seguí -Ellos son Andy, Josh y Tom -dije señalando a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Hola! -dijo Gi con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola -respondieron Andy y Josh, mientras Tom se limitó a verla y sonreir como tarado, dios este hombre.. No podía ser más evidente ah.

-Tom saluda -dijo Josh codeando a Tom

-ah si..emm hola -dijo en tono de pregunta

-Hola -respondió Gi con una sonrisa.

-Listo, siéntate -le dije indicandole a ella el lugar junto a Tom y yo me senté al otro lado.

Tom y Gi hablaron muy animadamente durante el receso olvidándose de Andy, Josh y yo quienes hablábamos sobre insectos y cosas de niños, siempre me gustaron las cosas de niños, las niñas eran aburridas, odiaba estar en casa jugando a las muñecas o a la "comidita", yo prefería salir en patineta, guardar insectos en frascos para luego meterlos a mi habitación y ese tipo de cosas; por ello en mi antiguo colegio solo hablaba con los niños, era considerada parte de la pandilla de niños por lo que las niñas me odiaban y tal.

Terminó el receso y todos regresamos al salón, esta vez Gi se sentó junto a Tom en la misma banca, Josh conmigo y Andy con su noviecita, típicos niños.

Al final del día, Josh, Andy y yo salimos muertos de risa, pues el profesor de vocalización se había caído en el salón lo cual fué demasiado gracioso, Tom y Gi venían detrás de nosotros y mi madre aún no venía por mi así que nos sentamos en el jardín a seguir platicando, luego Gi se fué y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Tom.

-WUUUUUUU Eso Tom.. así se hace eh conquistador -dije burlona.

-Calla Alex -contestó riendo.

-Bien, ya cuéntanos ¿Qué pasó? -dijo Josh divertido.

-Ok.. em.. Gi.. ¡ES MI NOVIA! -dijo Tom sonrojándose.

-¡¿TAN RÁPIDO?! -dijimos los tres al unísono.

-Soy bueno con las niñas -rió Tom.

-Todo me lo debes a mí eh -dije

-SIII ALEX, ¡GRACIAS! De ahora en adelante serás mi mejor amiga -dijo abrazandome, genial, primer día de clases y ya tenía un mejor amigo. Luego de un rato, llegó mi mamá por mí y nos fuimos a casa.

El resto de años escolares fueron lo mejor en mi vida, Andy se había mudado a Estados Unidos y Josh decidió estudiar en otra escuela por lo que al final de la secundaria sólo quedábamos Tom y yo, Tom había terminado con Gi DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DE HABER EMPEZADO, gran genio eh.. los años siguientes siempre estuvo detrás de Gi quien ya no le dió esa segunda oportunidad, hasta el final del colegio, que por fín cedió a el, ah locos. Yo seguí esa historia de cerca pues Tom conmigo si había cumplido y eramos los mejores amigos.

Llegó ese día en el que Tom, Gi y yo tomaríamos caminos separados, Tom había decidido ir a la universidad mientras que Gi y yo iríamos a Londres a buscar nuestros sueños, Gi quería ser escritora, yo quería ser una gran cantante.

-Bueno Alex, yo me voy, mañana paso a lo tuyo para irnos a Londres -dijo Gi.

-Genial, adiós -respondí

-Dile a Tom que lo espero esta tarde -dijo con una sonrisa, más bien una mueca, ella estaba triste de tener que terminar todo con el, pero era lo que debían hacer.

-Ok -respondí dándole un abrazo -adiós.

Gi se fué a su casa mientras yo esperaba a Tom quien estaba sacando algunas cosas de su locker.. luego de un rato ese chico rubio se acercó a mi dándome un gran abrazo, pude notar que ya estaba llorando, lo acompañé en lágrimas, era triste saber que no nos veríamos en mucho tiempo, o que tal vez nunca más nos volveríamos a ver, Tom se había convertido en el hermano que nunca tuve.

-Vamos Tommy.. no llores -dije limpiando sus lágrimas

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? -dijo entre sollozos.

-Claro que sí -dije tomando sus manos -eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en mis casi 15 años de vida, Tommy -me gustaba llamarlo así.

-Te quiero enana -dijo abrazandome.

-Yo más -respondí al verlo más calmado -Oh y Gi dijo que te esperaba en lo suyo.. debes ser fuerte, estoy contigo -le dije sabiendo que el y Gi terminarían.. ¿Cómo animas a tu mejor amigo?

-Gracias Alex, eres la mejor.. Yo iré con ustedes mañana al aeropuerto

-Oye, yo sé que quieres cantar, tocar la guitarra, ¿Porqué no vienes con nosotras? -dije buscando una última esperanza.

-Me encantaría.. pero quiero tener una vida normal, ya sábes -dijo con pena

-Ok -respondí frustrada -te veo mañana tonto -dije antes de irme caminando a casa.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto sabía que todo se pondría peor, Tom y Gi ya habían terminado, los tres estábamos hechos un mar de lágrimas, Gi y yo subimos al avión y con la mano despedimos a Tom.. una nueva vida empezaba para los tres.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿Comentarios? ¿sugerencias? Dejen sus reviews. Gracias por leer :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! I'm looking up for my star boy.. venga ya, soy yo de nuevo; hola terrícolas :) subo capítulo hoy de nuevo porque quién sabe si mañana estaremos vivos, aparte porque es viernes y porque hoy es el cumpleaños de blink-182 y como en éste capítulo les hago mención, me pareció muy bonito subirlo hoy.**

**Aviso: Subiré cada martes y jueves, para que no se vaya perdiendo el hilo de la historia.**

**Sin más que agregar, disfrutennnn :D**

* * *

Dos años y algunos meses pasaron desde que dejé Sylvia Young, ahora tenía 17 y todo había marchado a mi antojo, Gi estuvo viviendo conmigo un tiempo hasta que decidió ir a la universidad a estudiar, yo había conseguido un contrato y ahora tenía una banda de rock y por lo tanto vivía con mi banda; yo quería ser solista pero la idea de la banda era genial, ya habíamos lanzado nuestro primer album y éste había sido bien recibido por la comunidad rockera de Londres, aunque lo que estaba en auge en aquellos tiempos eran las boybands, habían unas muy geniales que, a mi gusto, no eran la típicas boybands, una se llamaban Busted, y la otra era McFly ésta última estaba conformada por Tom y otros chicos, si, el mismo, Tommy aquel que fué mi mejor amigo, al parecer eran muy famosos y su música era muy buena; lastimosamente yo ya no había tenido mucho contacto con Tom ni nos habíamos topado en algún lugar, obviamente eramos de mundos distintos, aunque un par de veces nos enviamos e-mails en los que yo le contaba lo loco de mi situación y el me contaba lo enfermizamente genial que era su vida ahora, por cierto, las veces que platiqué con él, me contó que seguía detrás de Gi aunque ella tuviera novio, eso era una gran obsesión.

-Alex ¿Estás lista? -ese era Chris, el bajista de mi banda. Más que bajista parecía mi madre.

-VOOOOOOY MADRE -dije burlona mientras tomaba el último sorbo de agua antes de salir a rockear al escenario.

-Callá, apurate -respondió Chris riendo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se nos unió Kevin, el baterista, por cierto, yo cantaba y tocaba la guitarra, esto era un sueño.

-LET'S GO! -gritó Kev mientras chocabamos los puños y hacíamos una explosión con las manos.

Salimos a escena, el público gritaba como en todos los shows, tocamos varias canciones, rockeamos y jugamos con los fans, ese fué uno de los mejores shows que pudimos haber dado; al terminar la noche me despedí de mi público

-THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! SEE YOU NEXT TIME AH! -gritos por parte del público nos despidieron y salimos de ese caluroso escenario bañados en sudor como siempre.

Estábamos muertos por lo que nos dirigimos al pequeño camerino a tomar unas cervezas mientras contábamos cosas graciosas que habíamos visto durante el concierto y reíamos como pendejos.. afortunadamente no teníamos aquellos fans obsesivos que se meten a los camerinos o te siguen a tu casa así como tenían las boybands, cuando algún fan nos abordaba, nos pedía autógrafos, tal vez una foto y se retiraban con una sonrisa.. eso era lo bueno de ser una banda de rock y no de pop.

Salimos del lugar luego de aproximadamente media hora y saludamos a algunos fans que quedaban por ahí mientras Kev planeaba la fiesta de hoy por la noche, nos subimos a la camioneta y surgió de la boca de Chris la pregunta que más temía después de un concierto "¿A dónde iremos hoy?" no es que fuera una antisocial o algo parecido, es que después de un concierto estás cansado y si tomás alcohol te emborracharás más rápido de lo normal, odiaba tener que aguantar las escenas de Kev ebrio o ponerme yo ebria en algún lugar público.

-Bien chicos, tengo el lugar perfecto para esta noche -dijo Kev con esa típica sonrisa pícara.

-Oh no, yo paso hoy, estoy re cansada -respondí.

-ALEEEEEX ¿POR FAS? -dijo Chris, a él no le podía negar nada, era demasiado convincente.

-BIEN. -me limité a decir.

-¡GENIAL! -dijeron mis chicos al unísono.

-Estoy hecha un asco -reí.

-Esa es la razón por la que vamos al departamento a asearnos, la noche es joven -dijo Kev, los tres reímos

Llegamos al departamento y cada uno se fué a asear y a cambiar la ropa, era una fiesta y obviamente sería fotografiada por paparazzis, así que no podía vestirme con jeans holgados y una camisa vieja por lo que me puse a buscar algo genial.

Lo había encontrado, un vestido azul strapless que dejaba mostrar mi figura estilizada y llegaba bastante arriba de las rodillas, unas medias negras y unos botines negros con tacones enormes, usé una chaqueta de cuero negra y mi maquillaje tal y como lo utilizaría una estrella de rock como yo, mi cabello iba al natural ligeramente despeinado; amaba verme así.

-Alex ¿estás lista? -pregunto Chris entrando a mi habitación.

-Sipi, si hubiera estado desnuda entras y tal -dije riendo.

-No importa, Ya te he visto así y vos a mí -dijo Chris, riendo más.

Kev, Chris y yo éramos casi hermanos, nos conocíamos todo, y al decir todo me refiero a TODO, y no es porque nos hayamos liado o algo parecido, es sólo que teníamos la suficiente confianza entre nosotros para bañarnos juntos sin trajes de baño.

-Listo mis niñas, vámos -dijo Kev pasando sus brazos sobre nuestros hombros.

-Debo decir, que si no fueras mi hermana, esta noche me liaba con vos -agregó Kev viendome de abajo a arriba.

-Callá idiota -respondí riendo.

Llegamos al dichoso lugar que Kev había encontrado para esta noche, estaba que explotaba de gente bailando, tomando o simplemente platicando; nos dirigimos a una de las pocas mesas vacías y pedimos algo de Vodka -no tomaré mucho -me dije, tratando de convencerme.

La fiesta despegó, Kev fué a bailar (y dios sabe que otras cosas) con una rubia plástica como a el le gustaban, mientras que Chris y yo reíamos y tomábamos socialmente.. Luego de un rato, Chris vió a una chica morena, muy linda por lo que lo alenté a que fuera de cacería, cosa que hizo. Bien, mis amigos estaban de lo más feliz y yo solo quería dormir, se acercaban algunos chicos a invitarme a bailar y no tenía más remedio que rechazarlos, en verdad estaba cansada.

Alguien más tocó mi hombro -Genial -bufé molesta -Estoy cansada ¿Si? perdón -dije sin siquiera voltear a ver al chico que tocó mi hombro.

-¿Así es como tratás a tu mejor amigo ah, enana? -escuché muy cerca a mi oído pues el ruido de la fiesta era ensordecedor.

Momento, esa voz la conozco.

Volteé a ver de quien se trataba y me topé con aquel oyuelo en la mejilla izquierda del chico y aquellos ojos miel que tanto extrañaba -¡TOMMY! -grité mientras saltaba a abrazarlo como un koala a un árbol.

-¡ENANA! -dijo el rubio respondiendo a mi abrazo -¿Que hacés acá? -dijo riendo.

-Pues nada, viendo a mis amigos liar y tomando vodka, ¿vos? -dije como si nada.

-Lo mismo -dijo riendo -¿Ya no sos una enana o tus zapatos son enormes? -dijo burlesco; levanté un pie para que viera mis zapatos y rió a más no poder. -¡Enana! -me gritó de nuevo

-Callá, pendejo -le dije.

Tom se sentó conmigo en la mesa y platicamos muchas cosas, como extrañaba a ese tarado.

-Vení que te presento a mi banda -dijo tomándome la mano.

-Genial -dije ya más animada, ver a Tom había salvado la noche.

Caminamos hasta la mesa de Tom donde se encontraban dos chicos, uno de ojos azules con el cabello oscuro y puntas rubias (horrible cabello, por cierto) y otro rubio que estaba con la cabeza gacha, poco pude notar de su físico.

-¿No eran 4 en tu banda? -pregunté a Tom mientras nos acercábamos.

-Somos 4, Danny debe estar por ahí con alguna niña -rió.

-Claro -reí con el.

-¡Hey chicos! ésta es Alex.. ¿recuerdan que les hablé de ella? -dijo Tom llamando la atención de aquellos chicos.

-Claro, es la rockstar -dijo el de cabello horrible, muy simpático -Soy Harry -dijo mientras daba un beso en mi mejilla.

El otro chico levantó la cara para que un poco de la luz de aquella fiesta diera en sus ojos, en esos preciosísimos y perfectos ojos color azules dando impresión de ser grises, este rubio tenía un flequillo que le quedaba perfecto con ese tono de piel tan blanco y esas facciones perfectas, era un chico muy, muy guapo.

-Hola -dijo sonriendo, oh dios que sonrisa tan tierna, pensé -Soy Poynter, Dougie Poynter -en tono de James Bond por lo que todos reímos.

-Hola chicos -respondí aún riendo.

-¿Te sentás con nosotros? -preguntó Harry.

-Obviamente si -dijo Tom decidiendo por mí así que no tuve otra opción.

Nos sentamos de esta forma: Harry, Tom, yo y Dougie, era uno de aquellos sillones que van de media luna y había una mesa en el centro con algunas bebidas. Luego de un rato, llegó la novia de Harry, su nombre era Izzy, muy agradable, por cierto. Luego de un rato de bromas entre todos, Harry e Izzy se fueron a bailar así que en la mesa sólo quedábamos mi mejor amigo, yo y aquel divertido chico rubio. Platicábamos de cualquier tontería y reíamos como desquiciados, al parecer a Dougie le gustaban las mismas cosas que a mí y teníamos la misma edad, Tom me contaba cómo Dougie mintió sobre su edad para estar en McFly lo cual era muy gracioso.

-¡Oh por dios eres Tom de McFly! -dijo una chica dirigiéndose a Tom, seguramente una fan.

-Si, el mismo -respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sé que es tonto pero.. ¿bailamos? -dijo tímidamente aquella chica.

-Claro que no es tonto -respondió amablemente tomando la mano de aquella rubia -te la encargo eh -le dijo a Dougie con una sonrisa refiriéndose a mí, luego se perdió entre la multitud de gente bailando locamente.

-Entonces.. geniecilla de Sylvia Young ah -dijo Dougie divertido.

-Justo igual que Tom -contesté de la misma manera -aunque no tanto como él.

-Nadie más friki que Tom -dijo riendo.

Silencio incómodo

-Oye.. este ruido de fiestas siempre termina mareándome -dijo viendo al vacío y muy serio ahora.

-No vayas a vomitar por favor -rogué.

-Demasiado tar.. -Dougie estaba vomitándo todo el piso.

-¡OH DIOS DOUGIE! -dije apartando mis pies, Dougie sólo hacía caras graciosas mientras sostenía su flequillo.

-Vamos, tenés estómago de pasita -dije mientras alcanzaba mi chaqueta para sacar algunos chicles que llevaba en ella.

-Ya he terminado -dijo Dougie viendome con cara de querer reir a carcajadas.

-Tomá, un poco de menta te hará bien -dije riendo de él mientras le daba un chicle.

-Gracias -dijo comiendo el chicle -¿Me acompañas afuera? No querrás que te vomite encima -rió.

-Claro -bufé molesta, aunque ver a Dougie tan mareado era muy gracioso.

Salimos y nos sentamos en el suelo de la parte de atrás de aquel antro, ahí no había gente ni nadie que nos molestara, sólo estabamos él y yo, obviamente él, más borracho que yo. No pude evitar reir a carcajadas al recordar el vómito que Dougie había dejado debajo de la mesa.

-Eres un asqueroso, Poynter -dije riendo a más no poder.

-Ah, acaso ¿nunca has vomitado? -respondió con una linda sonrisa, casi carcajada.

-Obvio si, pero no en los zapatos de alguien -dije riendo al ver mis botines con pequeñas manchas de vómito [ok, esto es asqueroso]

-Yo lo limpio -dijo riendo mientras se sacaba la camisa.

El rubio era delgado pero muy atractivo, quedé idiotizada viendo a aquel chico sin camisa, debía aceptar que era un chico muy guapo. -¿Te gusta lo que ves ah? -presumió, seguramente al ver mi cara de pendeja.

Genial, como siempre, yo siendo tan evidente.

-Claro que no -dije nerviosa -¿Porqué demonios te sacas la camisa? -agregué riendo.

-Para limpiar con ella tus zapatos, GENIA -dijo sonriendo mientras se agachaba para llegar hasta mis zapatos.

-Estás loco, dejá eso -le arrebaté la camisa de las manos -Yo lo hago -dije muy segura.

Bajé mi rostro dirigiendo mi mirada a mis preciosos botines ahora hechos un asco, pero Dougie seguía en la misma posición, su rostro se situó justo debajo del mío, el rubio tomó mi mentón e hizo que lo viera a los ojos -Sos muy linda eh -dijo mientras sonreía.

Tener tan cerca ese precioso y único plateado de sus ojos me ponía demasiado nerviosa -Cállate, estás borracho -dije levantándome del piso.

-Demonios, perdón, tenés razón estoy borracho -dijo completamente sonrojado, era tan tierno.

-Tranquilo Doug, no pasa nada -dije dándole su camisa.

-Gracias -respondió en un tono de voz casi inaudible para luego ponerse la camisa.

-Creo que ya es tarde, ¿buscamos a los demás? -pregunté tomándole la mano, no era que quisiera hacerlo, es que si no lo hacía, él seguramente se caería.

Vale, sí quería hacerlo y no sé porque.

-Si -dijo mientras se aferraba a mí para volver a aquella locura.

Buscamos a Tom o a Harry y no los encontramos por ninguna parte así que decidimos volvernos a sentar en la mesa, tal vez mirábamos a Chris, Kev o bien al tal Danny; ví mi celular y tenía dos mensajes, podía sospechar lo que pasaba..

Mensaje 1: ~Alex, me voy con la morena que viste, te podés regresar a lo nuestro con Kev ¿sisisisi? yo sé que si, te amo flaca. Chris~

Mensaje 2: ~Flaca, perdóóóóóón pero llevo a una chica al depto, por favor ni vos, ni Chris vayan allá, es vital, vayan a un hotel ¿sisisisisisi? Gracias 3 Kev. ~

-Genial -bufé, esta vez si estaba molesta.

-¿Pasa algo? -dijo Dougie, ahora ya estaba menos borracho.

-No puedo ir a mi departamento porque Kev metió a una chica allá y Chris se ha ido con la otra, me han dejado botada -Dije casi en un grito.

-Oh.. yo llamé a Tom y dijo que se fué a la casa ya, porque sale mañana temprano a casa de sus padres y Harry se fué con Izzy así que.. si no te molesta podés dormir en nuestra casa de banda -dijo terminando todo con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿No encontraré a nadie teniendo sexo allá verdad? -respondí.

-Claro que no tonta, no hacemos eso.

-¿NO HACEN SEXO? -reí audiblemente

-NOOO.. O sea si.. pero ah.. no en la casa -tartamudeó completamente sonrojado.

-Entiendo Dougie -reí más de el.

-Bien, vámonos -dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y su chaqueta mientras empezabamos a salir del lugar.

Al salir sentí el flash de una cámara justo en Dougie y yo.. -PERFECTO -grité ya muy enojada.

-Tranquila, déjalos -dijo intentando tranquilizarme -subí -me abrió la puerta de su auto.

-Gracias Doug -dije esta vez ya dentro del auto -¿No estás demasiado ebrio para conducir? -pregunté inocentemente.

-Oh si -respondió éste con una sonrisa de emoción en su bello rostro -¿No es emocionante? -riendo como desquiciado.

-NO, DOUGIE, POR FAVOR NO -supliqué asustada.

-¡Vamossssss! -dijo Dougie arrancando el auto.

Puso música a todo volumen y la adrenalina empezó a invadirme, tenía tiempo de no viajar en un descapotable tan lujoso como el de Dougie, casi siempre andaba en la camioneta de la banda, obviamente éste chico tenía más estilo. Podía sentir el viento de la madrugada despeinar más, mi ya despeinado cabello. blink-182 era lo que salía del radio de aquel auto y esa era una de mis bandas favoritas y lo era de Dougie también, los dos cantamos First Date como locos mientras él aumentaba la velocidad, todo parecía como sacado de una película de adolecentes, pero ¿que si eso éramos? solo un par de adolecentes ebrios.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews para mí es importante saber que piensan, es gratis y sale lo mismo si dejan uno o quince y yo no me enojo e.e**

**Feliz fin de semana, see ya soon! *happy face***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas y todos, he vuelto hoy martes 6 de agosto. Jooo aquí viene el nuevo capítulo que, en lo personal, me gusta mucho, acá ya conocerán un poco más de nuestra weirdo :) Y como nota especial ¡McFly ya tiene 10 años! ¿No es super genialoso esto? Nuestros enanos han crecido :') Y ¿vieron el video de That Girl que subieron ayer? ME MUERO, ME MUERO *-***

**Bien, ya no los aburro más ¡A leer!**

* * *

Al llegar a la lujosa casa de la banda, Dougie se estacionó muy mal en la acera y luego me abrió la puerta del auto.

-Gracias caballero.

-Es un gusto madame -respondió con una reverencia.

-Callá pendejo -dije riéndome.

-Que abusiva -respondió haciéndose el indignado.

-Pará.. me mareé -solté una risilla.

-NO ME VOMITÉS -gritó Doug.

-No soy Dougie Poynter para vomitar a todos.

-Ah calláte -dijo mientras me empujaba, estaba tan mareada que caí en la grama del jardín de aquella linda casa, estaba carcajeándome demasiado cuando Dougie me ofreció su mano para levantarme

-Gracias -extendí mi mano para tomar la suya pero Dougie quitó su mano y se empezó a reír como idiota. -SOS UN IDIOTA -le grité parándome sola, él no dejaba de reírse por lo que apresuré mi paso a la entrada de la casa.

Al estar frente a la puerta de la casa, ésta se abrió dando paso a un chico de cabello castaño, casi rojo, con muchas pecas y unos ojos azules hermosos.

-¿A quién buscas? -dijo amable.

-Yo.. emm.. esteeee -no sabía que decir, se suponía que no habría nadie acá.

-Ella viene conmigo, Danny -dijo Dougie.

-Uhhh el pequeño ahora trae chicas a la casa -sonrió.

Claro, este es el famoso Danny.

-Cállate -le dijo -¿Pasas Alex?

-Si -entré a la casa, era muy grande y espaciosa pero estaba hecha un asco, era obvio que cuatro chicos vivían aquí.

-Esperá.. ¿Sos Alex de Zeith? (mi banda) ¿La amiga de Tom? -preguntó Danny.

-La misma -sonreí.

-Soy Danny Jones -dijo limpiándose la mano en sus jeans para luego estrechar la mía con una sonrisa enorme.

Que tierno este niño.

-Lo sé, Alexandra Hanner, un gusto.

-También lo sé -rió -Tom ya se ha ido a dormir, pero si querés le digo que lo buscaste -dijo muy amable.

-Ehh..de hecho, yo..

-Bueeeno bueno.. suficiente -interrumpió Dougie -Te llevo a donde te quedarás esta noche -mientras me tomaba la mano alejándome de Danny.

-¿Se quedará aquí? -preguntó Danny.

-Sipi, solo por hoy -gritó Doug mientras seguíamos caminando.

-¡Diviértanse! -Habló Danny en el mismo tono y con una pizca de burla.

-ESO HARÉ -dije, mientras soltaba una risilla. Pude escuchar a Danny carcajear mientras decía "mi muchacho ha crecido".

Dougie me llevó a una habitación algo pequeña pero muy linda, -ya regreso -dijo para luego salir de ahí, seguí admirando el lugar era tan a mi estilo, estaba lleno de reptiles en unas cajas de vidrio; habían pósters de varias bandas, muchas de mis favoritas, una patineta completa y varias tablas colgadas en la pared y obviamente una cama lo suficientemente desordenada para saber que ahí dormía un chico; entrar a ese lugar era como entrar a un museo o algo así, sólo que los animales no estaban disecados, estaban vivos, estaba fascinada viendo una rana arco iris ¿de dónde demonios la ha sacado? Nunca había visto una igual excepto en fotos, era hermosa.

-¿Te gusta Rachel? -dijo acercándose a mí por detrás, ofreciéndome una taza de café.

-¿Rachel? -reí tomando la taza que me ofrecía

-Si, me la regaló mi hermanita la última vez que la fuí a ver, ella la nombró así -dijo tomando un sorbo de café.

-Es hermosa.

-Lo sé, pero miralo a él, es Zukie -me dijo dirigiéndome a otra caja donde había un lagarto verde con rasgos amarillos, precioso.

-¡Me encanta! -le dije muy emocionada viendo al pequeño animal.

-Es mi bebé.. -respondió acercándose -¿A que si bebe? ¿a que shiii? -ahora haciendo ese ridículo tono de voz con el que le hablas a un bebé.

Dougie está como una cabra.

Reí de él -Ambos son re tiernos -le dije al verlo así con Zukie. -él se sonrojó y esbozó una risilla mientras se dirigía a su cama.

Vení -dijo señalando la cama para que me sentara junto a él, caminé y me senté viéndolo mientras tomaba un poco de café.

-Exquisito -dije sonriendo.

-Yo lo hice -respondió orgulloso.

Hablamos de sus reptiles, sus pósters, patinetas y demás cosas, Dougie era justo como yo solía ser antes de entrar a Zeith, ahora ya no tenía mis bichos raros en mi habitación o una colección de patinetas, extrañaba demasiado eso.

-Sos tal y como te describía Tom -dijo riendo cuando le conté del sapo que atrapé en el colegio y había nombrado Tom, porque Tom lo odiaba.

-Habla mucho de mí ah -pregunté riendo.

-Uhh si, pero no más que de Gi.

-Está obsesionado.

-Es lindo querer tanto a alguien -dijo Dougie algo melancólico -¿Nunca has querido así a alguien?

-Si -respondí fría.

-Ok.. tema duro, no lo menciono de nuevo -dijo Dougie intentando cambiar el tema.

-Antes -seguí -los chicos no me veían más que como su amiga rara pero divertida, ahora sólo me ven como la estrella de rock que jamás podés tomar en serio porque es cuestión de una noche. -Conté viendo a la nada, no sabía porqué le estaba diciendo esto a Dougie, lo acababa de conocer pero sentía que podía confiar en él.

-No pienso eso de tí -dijo Dougie acercándose a mí al ver que una lágrima caía por mi mejilla. -No llores por favor -limpió mi lágrima con su mano.

-Perdón Doug, soy una sentimental -dije alejándome de él.

-Tranquila, si te quieres desahogar, aquí estoy -sonrió de medio lado.

Demonios, nunca le había dicho de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Kev o Chris porque sabía que matarían a Charlie, pero en verdad necesitaba desahogarme.

-Hace un año mas o menos.. -suspiré -estaba jodidamente enamorada de Charlie, un chico que conocí en un concierto; él era tan atento conmigo, así como nadie lo había sido, creí que era especial incluso le escribí un par de canciones, tiempo después de estar juntos me pidió que hiciéramos el amor, al principio me negué pero el insistía, era detallista, amable, atento así que pensé "¿Porqué no hacerlo?" y caí por completo en su juego, al día siguiente que estuviera conmigo, desperté y sólo encontré una nota que decía:

~_Gracias, estuviste genial. Hasta nunca. Charlie_ ~

Y nunca más volví a saber de él -conté, ahora llorando.

-Maldito idiota -dijo Dougie con furia para luego abrazarme, quedamos así durante un largo rato hasta que dejé de llorar y él volvió a hablar -No te preocupes, nadie te hará daño de nuevo, yo te cuidaré -se separó de mí con una sonrisa divertida -Seré tu Capitán Dougwash -haciendo una señal de pirata.

-Genial, ahora un pirata me protege -dije carcajeándome ante las ocurrencias del "Capitán Dougwash".

Quedamos mirándonos a los ojos cerca de dos minutos, los ojos de Doug eran simplemente perfectos, podía perderme en ellos y jamás regresar a la realidad, empecé a sentir que él se acercaba cada vez más a mí, mi corazón se aceleraba y sólo pensaba "no te dejes besar Alex, sos fuerte" pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mi cerebro, Dougie estaba peligrosamente cerca y todo lo que acerté a hacer fué cerrar los ojos. Sentí una leve presión en mis labios, no sabía si corresponderle el beso o alejarlo y salir corriendo de ahí, él empezó a profundizar el beso moviendo sus hermosos labios rosas sobre los míos, jugó con mi boca hasta que reaccioné y me alejé de el.

-Pe..perdón Alex, soy un idiota -dijo realmente apenado y agarrándose la cabeza.

-No.. eam, no importa, me voy -tomé mi chaqueta y me levanté de la cama.

-No, pará, te dije que te podrías quedar a dormir aquí y cumpliré -dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta -a..adiós -dijo para luego dejar la habitación.

No podía creer lo que había pasado, le acababa de contar un gran secreto al chico lindo que acababa de conocer y aparte éste me había plantado un beso.. debo decir que fué hermoso aunque no fuera más que un choque de labios. Me quité los zapatos para luego recostarme en la cama de Dougie.

-Mierda.. esta ropa es jodidamente incómoda -dije para mí misma jalándome el vestido como si lo odiara.

-¿Alex? -escuché a Dougie tocar la puerta.

Me levanté para ver que pasaba -¿Pasa algo? -dije sonrojada al abrir la puerta y darme cuenta que Dougie estaba sin camisa y solo llevaba un pantalón de dormir.

Está re bueno el rubito.. esperen ¿QUE?

-Er.. te traje esta ropa, es mía.. está limpia eh, es solo para que estés.. más.. cómoda -dijo nervioso extendiéndome un pantalón negro de dormir y una camisa blanca que obviamente me vendrían enormes.

-Oh gracias Doug, eres un tierno.. buenas noches -recibí la ropa que Dougie me ofrecía, le planté un beso en la mejilla para después entrar en la habitación ¿Porque le di ese beso en la mejilla? -Debo estar muy loca -bufé para mi misma para luego cambiarme y al fin poder dormir.

**~Dougie's POV~**

Me besó en la mejilla.. eso fué tierno.

Decidí bajar a la sala donde aún se encontraba Danny viendo la televisión y comiendo ¿porque no se dormía? Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana.

-¿Danny? -dije acercándome a el.

-¿Que haces acá, no deberías estar con la chica linda? -agregando picardía a su tono.

-No, no la traje para acostarme con ella, es amiga de Tom -respondí aún con la sonrisa que me dejó Alex al darme las buenas noches.

-¿Entonces porqué no traes camisa ah? -rió.

-Cállate tarado.. lo he arruinado -dije cambiando de gesto -o bien, no sé que pasó.

-Esto se escucha interesante.. contame -respondió Danny acomodándose en frente de mí y esperando una larga historia como cualquier niño de 5 años queriendo que le lean un cuento.

-La besé -dije viendo a la nada.

-¿Y? ¿Se dejó? -respondió emocionado.

-No.. bueno si, ah.. no lo sé.

-Doug, Dougie, Dougwash.. aún tenés mucho camino que recorrer mi joven aprendiz -dijo Danny fingiendo sabiduría.

-Callá idiota -dije riendo para luego contarle todo lo del bar, el vómito, lo de mi carro, que la tiré al piso y no la ayudé a levantarse, que le dí ropa de dormir y me dió un beso en la mejilla. Resumí mi noche en 5 minutos.

Danny se reía a carcajadas de mí -¿Te gusta verdad? -respondió al calmarse un poco.

-Eso creo.. es tan.. YO, jamás había conocido alguna chica que le gustaran los reptiles o que se riera de mis malos chistes, aparte es hermosa y muy simpática y.. -Fuí interrumpido por Danny.

-Dougie, eso es malo. Aléjate de ella o terminarás enamorado -agregó, ahora estaba serio y me miraba fijo.

-¿Crees? -respondí con la misma seriedad.

-¡Estoy seguro! ya hasta hablas como enamorado y tenés 3 horas de conocerla -rió.

-¿Y si lo intento? -pregunté tímido.

La verdad no era muy bueno con las chicas, en el colegio tuve máximo una novia de una hora y cuando empezamos con la banda siempre arruinaba todo hablando mis tonterías, pero ese era yo, el tímido de McFly mientras Danny era todo lo contrario, cualquier chica quería estar con él, tenía que pedirle su opinión, sabía que sólo tenía unas horas de conocer a Alex pero no necesitaba toda la vida para darme cuenta cuán especial era.. ella era para mí.

Danny sólo rió ante mi pregunta para luego decirme -Yo te apoyaré -tocó mi hombro y luego se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir por fin. Bien, si Danny me apoyaba en esto, significa que no estaría tan mal intentar enamorar a una rockstar como Alex, después de todo, esa imagen de chica ruda que mostraba era sólo una máscara pues hace unos minutos me había demostrado que era tan frágil como una rosa, que también necesitaba que alguien la protegiera, y para eso es que yo he llegado a su vida.

* * *

**Si leyeron, dejen un review, si no leyeron.. también ¿QUE? Lol.**

**Hasta el Jueves gente bonita :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hamijos, hoy es jueves y ¿saben que pasa hoy? Si nuevo capítulo eh eh eh *lanza confettis* éste cap. va dedicado a Liz porque es muy genialosa :'). **

**Les debo contar que me divertí mucho hoy agregando unas cosillas que no había contemplado antes pero que quedaron muy bien, también que hay un momento en el que sería perfecto que le pongan play a Blood, Sex And Booze de Green Day, intuyo que sabrán cuando, es solo para que se adentren en el momento y sientan la historia *guiño*.**

**Otra noticia, he terminado de escribir el fanfic *más confettis* me siento muuuuy feliz, y espero que se unan más lectoras/lectores y disfruten un poco de mi torcida imaginación.**

**Sin más que agregar, disfruten :)**

* * *

**~Alex's POV~**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente abrazando una almohada -¿Donde mierdas estoy? -dije levantándome de la cama. Sonreí al recordar todo, ver esas ranas, lagartos y serpientes en esas cajas de vidrio y ese ambiente tan familiar, era mejor que despertar en mi desordenada habitación. Busqué algún espejo para ver que tan presentable estaba antes de salir de la habitación; Dougie no tenía espejos ahí.. -perfecto -bufé sarcástica, busqué mi bolso y luego recordé que no llevaba, mierda ahora ¿que hago? Pasé mis manos por mi cabello intentando arreglarlo un poco, comí uno de los chicles que tenía en mi chaqueta para matar el aliento a alcohol de la noche anterior pero no me atrevía a salir de ahí ¿Y si Tom aún no se había ido? o aún peor ¿SI TODO MCFLY Y SUS NOVIAS, PADRES, HERMANOS Y AMIGOS ESTABAN AQUÍ? Bien, eso era exagerado..aún así moría de pena sólo de imaginarlo. Ni siquiera sabía la hora pues mi celular se había quedado sin batería ¡Genial! Me quedé sentada no sé por cuanto tiempo en la cama de Dougie, solo viendo sus cosas, amaba cada detalle de ese lugar.

-¿Alex, estás despierta? -escuché a Dougie afuera de su propia habitación.

-SI -dije casi en un grito mientras corría a abrir la puerta, moría de hambre y desesperación. Dougie aún tenía cara de recién despertado, parecía un ángel -er ¿que hora es? -proseguí mientras el entraba.

-Buenos días -dijo sonriendo -las once y media.

-Dios ya es tarde -dije mientras acomodaba un poco mi cabello, Dougie me miraba extraño con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y ligeramente sonrojado. -¿que pasa? -pregunté riendo.

-¿A caso no te gustaron los pantalones que te traje? -dijo riendo él también.

Mierda, no me había puesto pantalones antes de dormir, ni siquiera me había percatado de ello, me sonrojé terriblemente.

-Er.. eran enormes -dije en un tono muy bajo.

Dougie cerró la puerta detrás de él -te ves bien recién despertada -dijo mientras pasaba junto a mí sentándose en su cama.

Mi piel se erizó, era muy extraña esa situación, cualquiera pensaría que dormimos juntos, él estaba sin camisa y yo sin pantalones usando una camisa suya. Me sonrojé mucho más sólo de pensarlo, ya no podía más con eso, nunca nadie me había puesto así, ni siquiera Charlie.

-Tú también te ves bien -acerté a murmurar mientras me sentaba en la cama junto a Dougie.

Él se sonrojó como un tomate por lo que solté una risilla.

Genial, logré sonrojarlo.

-No es gracioso -dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada y se tapaba la cara.

-Si lo es, pareces tomatito -respondí riendo más.

-No lo es -dijo lanzándose hacia mí y haciendo cosquillas en mi vientre mientras yo sólo acertaba a carcajearme y decir en casi gritos "¡Pará Dougie, pará!"

**~ Danny's POV ~**

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que escuche unas carcajadas de la habitación de Doug.

¿Que mierda está haciendo el enano?

Me levanté de mala gana y caminé hasta el lugar de las risas, se escuchaban dos voces riendo, me acerqué y se escuchaba algo como -¡Pará Dougie! *risas* -¿que pasa aquí? -dije para mí mismo, abrí la puerta de la habitación y me encontré con la escena más incómoda que pude haber presenciado en mis 19 años de vida: Dougie sobre la chica, los dos riendo como maniáticos, él sin camisa y ella sin pantalones, ahora recordaba que Alex se había quedado a dormir. Me decidí a regresarme pero ya era tarde, se habían percatado que yo estaba ahí.

Lo arruiné.

-¡Danny! -exclamó Dougs quitándose de encima de ella y aún riendo.

-Oh no.. no se preocupen, yo solo.. pasaba.. perdón -dije sonrojado.

-No pasa nada -dijo ella riendo y acomodándose el cabello -sólo jugábamos -agregó tranquilamente.

-¿Puedo jugar? -respondí pícaro al verle las hermosas piernas a Alex.

-NO -dijo Dougie riendo y sacándome del lugar.

-Lo siento -dije carcajeándome y bajé a tomar café.

Pero ¡que chica! la que anda trayendo el enano.

**~Alex's POV ~**

-Que pena -le dije a Dougie, aún sonrojada.

-Lo he visto en PEORES situaciones -respondió él riendo y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Peores".

-¿Como cuales? -reí.

-No querrás saber -rió mientras se paraba de la cama -el baño está al final a la derecha, por si querés ducharte y si querés podés quedarte con la camisa -terminó todo con una sonrisa.

¿Se puede ser más tierno a caso?

-Ok, gracias por todo -dije dándole un abrazo para luego juntar mis cosas y dirigirme al baño.

Me dí una ducha rápida para poder salir de ahí rápido, me dejé puesta la camisa de Dougie y usé mis medias negras, al salir del baño, bajé a la cocina donde seguramente estaría Dougie y me encontré con una escena super tierna: Dougie cocinando.

-¡Vaya! que bien huele -dije acercándome -¿Que cocinas?

-No sé -rió -lo hizo Danny y me dijo que me fijara en que no se quemara

-Me has engañado -reí con el y luego me acerqué a su estéreo y tenían música de todas las bandas que pudieras imaginar.

-¿Puedo poner algo? -le pregunté tímida.

-Claro -respondió mientras apagaba la estufa y sacaba tres platos -¿Comerás aquí?

-Supongo -reí viendo que ya me había servido el desayuno.

-¿Y Tom? -pregunté buscando algún disco para empezar el día.

-Ya se ha ido, volverá esta tarde -respondió poniendo los platos en la mesa.

-Ok.

¡Hala! encontré mi favorito "Warning - Green Day". Genial.

Puse el disco y toda la casa se inundó de esa hermosa canción

~ _This is a public service anouncement, this is only a test_ ~

-Buena elección -dijo Dougie para luego empezar a cantar conmigo y tocar bajo imaginario -soy Mike Dirnt -dijo riendo, yo lo seguí tocando guitarra imaginaria.

-Yo soy Billie Joe -reí con él.

Al terminar la canción reímos más para dar paso a los sonidos extraños que preceden Blood, Sex and Booze.

-_Do you understand me_? -le dije a Doug con la voz más sensual que pude mientras lo empujaba a sentarse en el sillón. Dougie me miraba perplejo mientras una sonrisilla se empezaba a dibujar en mi rostro, amaba jugar con esa canción, es que era Green Day, Green Day siempre me hacía salirme de mis casillas y se sentía tan bien.

-_Waiting in a room_  
_All dressed up and bound and gagged_  
_To a chair_  
_It's so unfair_  
_I won't dare move, for the pain_  
_She puts me through is what I need_

_So make it bleed.._

Dougie cantó la primera estrofa de la canción mientras me sonreía pícaramente, haciendo la última frase de esa estrofa con la voz raspada, casi tan sensual como lo hace Billie Joe, con la diferencia que la voz de Dougs era demasiado chica para ese tono, se tocaba el abdomen provocándome, y acepto que le quedó muy sexy.

Cuando me dí cuenta la canción ya había avanzado y Dougie y yo hacíamos la dramatización del sexo masoquista del que habla la misma, obviamente no tan explícito, pero sobra decir que estaba sentada sobre él, tocándole el pecho, la cara, el cabello mientras nuestras voces se fundían en una sola, hasta que escuchamos a alguien carraspear la garganta.

-¿Siempre los tengo que encontrar en situaciones extrañas? -dijo Danny con un deje de burla en su voz tratando de ocultar la carcajada que se avecinaba.

Me quité de encima de Dougie y estar más sonrojada creo que era imposible, Danny dejó escapar esa carcajada que nos contagió y luego de un rato los tres reíamos como desquiciados.

-¿A caso no piensan comer lo que les hice? -preguntó Danny intentando calmar su risa.

-Claro -respondí aún riéndome al igual que Dougie mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa donde ya estaba servida la comida.

Comimos lo que Danny había cocinado, estaba exquisito, durante el desayuno los tres platicábamos animadamente de cualquier cosa y reíamos, realmente estando con Dougie Poynter y Danny Jones era completamente imposible estar seria, esos chicos eran geniales. Terminamos de comer y me dí cuenta que ya debía irme.

-Bien, creo que me voy, gracias a los dos, son geniales -dije sonriendo.

-Ok, te veo luego Alex -respondió Danny sonriente, como siempre, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla y subir a su habitación.

-Bye -respondí -Gracias por todo, Doug -hablé ahora dirigiéndome al rubio.

-¿Cómo te irás? No traes auto -rió.

-Tomaré un taxi.

-Estás loca, yo te llevo trae tus cosas -dijo sonriendo.

¿Tenía que ser tan hermoso siempre?

Fuí por mis cosas y me subí al auto de Dougie, le indiqué donde vivía y durante el camino hablamos de cualquier cosa y reíamos sin razón, ese chico era realmente divertido. Al llegar pensé en invitarlo a pasar pero no sabía en que condición encontraría el lugar.

-Gracias Dougwash -le dije cuando estacionamos.

-No es nada, señorita -respondió en un tono de voz divertido.

-Hasta luego -¿le daba un beso en la mejilla o no? bueno, ya qué.. me acerqué a darle un beso.

Éste sólo lo recibió y se sonrojó ligeramente -er ¿me das tu número? -dijo tímidamente.

-Claro, dame tu celular -tenía esa costumbre de ingresar mi número en el celular de los demás, odiaba tener que estar repitiendo "cinco, nueve, ocho..".

-Ok -dijo en tono de pregunta y dándome el celular, me registré como "Alex".

-Listo -devolví el aparato.

-Gracias, ahora sí, adiós -dijo acercándose a mí para darme un pico en la boca.

¿Que mierda? pensé al separarme, pero luego lo vi a esos hermosos ojos y no pude evitar besarlo, ésta vez fué un beso de verdad. Empecé a mover mis labios contra los labios rosas de aquel rubio para luego abrir ligeramente la boca y dar paso a la lengua de Dougie, éste beso fué genial, el chico era jodidamente perfecto, todo él me enviciaba. Al darme cuenta lo que había hecho, me alejé y abrí la puerta del carro.

-Hasta luego -dije nerviosa para luego entrar al edificio.

Una parte muy profunda de mi cerebro me indicaba que algo empezaría desde ese beso.

-¡OH NO! -solté un suspiro, el departamento estaba hecho un basurero pero no me dediqué a limpiarlo, me dirigí a la ventana y pude ver que Dougie seguía ahí, sonreí al verlo, luego de unos minutos arrancó su auto dejándome con la sonrisa más ridícula que haya podido tener en mucho tiempo.

¿QUE ME PASA?

* * *

**¡TAAA DAAAAAAAAAA! ¿les ha gustado? REVIEW, REVIEW.. no muerdo :)**

**Feliz fin de semana desde ya. Y hasta la vista, babys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOOOOOOOLA, es martes, si, capítulo, si, este está laaaaargo comparado con los otros y muy cursi :') no lloren algodones de azúcar o algo así.**

**Sería bonito que escuchen I've Got You mientras lo leen :3**

**No tengo más que agregar ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Luego de limpiar y organizar el departamento, me fuí a duchar mientras dejaba cargando mi celular, al salir de la ducha me encontré con 4 mensajes nuevos en mi bandeja de entrada.

Mensaje 1: ~Llegué a la casa y no estabas, voy por un café, llego más tarde, cuidate. Chris~

Mensaje 2: ~Perdón por el desorden, luego me encargo, voy a comprar unas cosas no te vayas a preocupar si llego tarde :) -Kev ~

Luego me encargo -dije en voz burlona, eran las 5 y ninguno de los dos aparecía.

Mensaje 3: ~No me has dejado despedirme tonta, así que.. adiós :))) by. Captain Dougwash ~

No pude evitar soltar un "aww" al leer ese mensaje, registré el número y sonreí como tarada ¿Que demonios me pasaba?

Mensaje 4: ~Heeeey! It's me agaaaain :) haz olvidado algo en mi cuarto.. adiviná qué :3 ~

Mierda, mi vestido.

~Mi vestido :( ~ Respondí el mensaje.

En menos de un minuto llegó la respuesta ~Exacto, jaja ¿querés que te lo vaya a dejar?~

Genial, verlo de nuevo.. no estaría mal.

Solté una risilla, sí, me causaba ilusión volverlo a ver aunque hacía pocas horas lo ví por última vez ~Estaría perfecto :D~ respondí.

Al poco tiempo llegó con Tom, los invité a pasar y estuvimos un tiempo platicando, Tom me contó que Carrie (su hermana) se había puesto enferma, pero él no se pudo quedar con ella en casa de sus padres porque hoy tenía una entrevista con la banda y saldrían en televisión, la visita fué más corta de lo que pensé que sería.

-Ok, tenemos que irnos ya -dijo Tom levantándose y tocándole la rodilla a Dougie quien no quitaba la vista de mí.

-Te veo luego Tommy -respondí parándome y dándole un abrazo -dale a Carrie mis saludos y decíle que se cuide -terminé con una sonrisa.

-Claro, bye te quiero -dijo para luego salir de mi departamento.

-Err.. adiós -apenas pronunció Dougie -dejé tu vestido ahí -dijo señalando el sillón.

-Gracias -respondí en el mismo tono.

Me sentía rara, él era tan lindo y cada gesto tímido, cada sonrisa e incluso su olor me hacían querérmelo comer a besos. Antes de salir me dió un beso en la mejilla.

-Te llamo luego -agregó sonrojándose más para luego desaparecer de mi vista.

Puse la televisión a la hora que Tom me había dicho que saldrían, ahí estaban los cuatro, era la primera vez que me preocupaba en ver algo sobre McFly y ante las camaras eran igual que como los había conocido, Tom era el más serio aunque era bastante divertido, a Harry y a Danny les gustaba estar bromeando con la entrevistadora, reían a más no poder, mientras Dougie era igual de tímido, aunque éste también decía una que otra broma que escandalizaba a todos. Por fin llegó el momento en el que tocarían.

-_ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR.._

Gritó Danny, luego sonó la melodía y empezó a cantar Tom:

-_Went out with the guys an before my eyes,_

_there was this girl she looked so fine._

_and she blew my mind,_

_and I wished that she was mine,_

_and I said hey wait up 'cuz im off to speak to her._

_and my friends said_

_-You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl_

Danny y Dougie hacían los coros y luego cantó Danny.

Sonaban realmente bien, la canción era muy buena y en el escenario mis amigos eran realmente unos locos; la banda era muy impresionante pero el que más me impresionó fué Dougie, parecía que el escenario era perfecto para él, rockeaba al máximo con su bajo y era demasiado sexy, debo admitir.

Los días pasaron, aproximadamente dos semanas desde que conocí a Dougie, desde entonces empezamos a suprimir las fiestas pues empezábamos a preparar nuestro segundo álbum, mis días se resumían así: comer, escribir canciones, buscar la melodía perfecta para la canción escrita y dejar que Kev y Chris se fueran a dormir temprano mientras yo seguía trabajando en las canciones, realmente me obsesionaba hacer un álbum perfecto.

Dougie y yo seguíamos hablando, él no se olvidaba de llamarme o mandarme un mensaje de texto cada día, era demasiado tierno. Salimos un par de veces a caminar, comer algo y platicar tonterías, nos estábamos llevando cada día mejor, y admito que ese chico me estaba gustando demasiado.

-¿Hola? -contesté al teléfono, era viernes cerca de las 12 pm, Chris y Kev ya se habían ido a dormir, tuvimos un día muy agotador.

-¡ENANA! -habló Tom del otro lado.

-Eo Tommy ¿cómo estás?

-bien ¿vos?

-perfectamente.. ¿pasa algo? -debía preguntar pues Tom nunca me llamaría a media noche.

-Er.. nope, esque sólo a esta hora puedo hablar en privado -rió

-Genial, ¿que pasa? -seguía intrigada.

-Que desesperada.. er ¿has estado saliendo con Doug? -preguntó, esta vez serio.

-Sipi ¿porqué? -esto me estaba asustando.

-Nada.. es que vos sos mi mejor amiga y Dougie es como mi hermano menor, ya sabés nos cuidamos las espaldas.

-Yo sé, ¿Hay algo que me querrás decir? -pregunté al darme cuenta que el tono que estaba usando Tom no era del todo el que usaría él para estos casos.

-NOOO, jaja bueno.. si -rió -¿Te gusta Dougie? -preguntó al fin con un tono pícaro.

-Er.. este, bueno.. yoooo -estaba nerviosa no sabía que decir.

-TE GUSTA -Gritó Tom emocionado.

-Callá -reí -si así fuera, ¿que? -lo desafié bromeando.

-Sería lo más genial del mundo, vos sos Dougie en mujer, bueno en más mujer de lo que él ya es -se carcajeó.

-Ya vale, dejálo -respondí riendo.

-Vale, ya sé lo que quería saber, dulces sueños enana -dijo Tom -que soñés con Dougie -rió.

-Calláte pendejo, adiós -dije colgando el teléfono.

Llamadas raras ah.

Los procedimientos de grabación empezaban en dos semanas y ya teníamos listas 12 canciones geniales para el nuevo álbum, nos dedicábamos a ensayar hasta morir de cansancio, casi no había hablado con alguno de los chicos de McFly pero solía verlos cada vez que salían en la televisión, por otro lado, Chris ya se había dado cuenta que algo entre Dougie y yo surgía y sólo se limitaba a decirme "Tené cuidado" a lo que yo respondía "Tranquila madre".

-Bien chicos, creo que es suficiente por hoy, estoy muerta -les dije a Kev y Chris.

-Yo igual -respondió Chris.

-Eo.. hemos quedado en que iríamos a buscar la ropa que usaremos para éste álbum -nos dijo Kev, él siempre se preocupaba por nuestra imagen, incluso él parecía más la chica de la banda que yo, solíamos reír de él por eso.

-Paso.. vayan ustedes, yo voy luego -los alenté.

-Ok. -respondió Kevin con una sonrisa -vamos a cambiarnos -le dijo a Chris.

Luego de quince minutos salieron del departamento, yo decidí tomar una ducha pero antes ví un mensaje de Dougie que tenía de hace unas 2 horas sin leer en mi celular.

~¿Estás muy ocupada? ~

~Ya no :) ¿porqué? ~

Fuí a la ducha y al salir de ella revisé de nuevo mi celular y tenía un mensaje sin leer.

~Quiero verte, pequeña ~ Mi corazón palpitaba al máximo, este chico era el único que me trataba tan tierno.

~Tengo tiempo libre, justo ahora ~ respondí.

No recibí respuesta así que me puse a tocar guitarra en la sala, pero tenía algo en mi mente: ¿Sentía algo por Dougie a caso? Lo único que sabía es que desde que él llegó a mi vida me sentía más feliz, incluso sonreía como antes, antes de conocer a Charlie.. Encendí la televisión y justo estaban pasando la repetición de aquella entrevista que ví de McFly hace algunas semanas, ver a Dougie ahí hizo que vinieran algunas palabras a mi mente así que empecé a escribir.

Re leí lo que ya había escrito y sonaba como a una canción de amor, empecé a cantar mientras buscaba un ritmo en la guitarra, canté esta parte una y otra vez..

~_The world would be a lonely place_

_without the one that puts a smile on your face_

_So hold me 'til the sun burns out_

_I won't be lonely when I'm down_

_I've got you, to make me feel stronger,_

_when the days are rough and an hour feels much longer.._ ~

-_When I got you, to make me feel better, when the nighs are long they'll be easier together_ -escuché justo detrás de mí, ahí estaba Dougie agregando algo a mi canción.

-¿Que hacés acá? ¿Como entraste? -le dije soltando la guitarra.

-Larga historia.. ¿Escribis lo que te dije? suena bien -dijo con una sonrisa. En realidad sonaba bien, lo agregué a lo que llevaba escrito.

-Gracias -le dije, él se acercó a mí, se sentó y tomó la guitarra, empezó a hacer un ritmo que quedaba perfecto con la canción, empecé a cantar y sonaba muy bien.

Dougie se quedó ahí mucho tiempo, parecía como si pensáramos lo mismo; cada vez que encontrábamos una frase para seguir esa hermosa canción sonreíamos y yo la anotaba, cantábamos, yo usaba mi guitarra eléctrica y él la acústica, tocamos no sé por cuánto tiempo, lo que sé es que al terminar y releer la canción, ésta era lo más hermoso que había leído. La canción trataba de tener a alguien que hace de tu mundo algo mejor, un mejor lugar en el cual estar, ese alguien te protegía y estaba contigo todo el tiempo.

-Por dios Dougs es hermosa -dije dándole el cuaderno donde había escrito ya en limpio la canción mientras él seguía buscándole el ritmo perfecto.

-Quiero verla -respondió Dougie con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro dejando la guitarra en la mesa.

~_The world would be a lonely place_

_without the one that puts a smile on your face_

_so hold me 'til the sun burns out_

_I won't be lonely when I'm down_

_I've got you to make me feel stronger_

_when the days are rough and an hour feels much longer_

_I never doubted you at all_

_the stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall?_

_so hold me 'til the sky is clear_

_and whisper words of love right into my ear_

_I've got you to make me feel stronger_

_when the days are rough and an hour feels much longer_

_yeah when I got you_

_to make me feel better_

_when the nights are long they'll be easier together_

_Looking in your eyes_

_hoping they won't cry_

_and even if they do_

_I'll be in bed so close to you_

_to hold you through the night_

_and you'll be unaware_

_but if you need me I'll be there_ ~

-¡ES GENIAL! -dijo mientras se paraba muy feliz.

-Yo sé -respondí igual de feliz -Intentemos con un E, B, G sostenido m, A -agregué tomando la guitarra

Hice esa combinación de notas y sonaba muy bien, Dougie le siguió agregando unas otras y empecé a cantar la canción, la tocamos toda y parecía estar lista, dejé la guitarra aún con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y Dougie la tomó haciendo un ritmo mucho más lento, se acercó a mí y cantó:

~_so hold me 'til the sky is clear_

_and whisper words of love, right into my ear ~_

_(Entonces, abrázame hasta que el cielo sea claro_

_y susurra palabras de amor, justo en mi oído)_

Mi piel se erizó al máximo al sentir a Dougie cantándome eso casi al oído, su voz, sus ojos, su cara, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su olor, su timidez, todo en él lo hacía perfecto.

Se separó un poco para dejar la guitarra en la mesa, agacharse enfrente de mí y luego tomar mi rostro, se acercaba peligrosamente y mi cuerpo ya no respondía, lo único que quería era besar a ese rubio hasta que el mundo terminara, en muy poco tiempo sentí sus labios presionando sobre los míos, correspondí el beso para luego dar paso a un sensual juego entre nuestras lenguas, el beso era tierno, pausado pero demasiado provocativo; éste sin duda había sido el mejor beso que había tenido hasta el momento. Al separarnos, sus preciosos ojos atraparon los míos, no pude evitar sonreír para luego abrazarlo y esconder mi rostro en su cuello.

-Te quiero, pequeña -me dijo al oído y acariciando mi cabello.

¿Te quiero? ¿en verdad me quería? Mi mente dió mil vueltas para luego responder a esa frase -También te quiero.

Dougie se separó poco de mí, lo suficiente para podernos ver a los ojos -¿Me querés? -preguntó sonrojado.

-¡QUE SI, TE QUIERO, LAGARTO! -dije igual de sonrojada y soltando una risilla.

-¿Lagarto? -preguntó riendo -es lo más hermoso que me han dicho -siguió riendo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Yo sé -respondí riendo con él.

-Alex.. tal vez esto que te voy a decir sea loco pero estoy enfermo de esperar, no puedo aguantar, debo decírtelo -dijo mientras me tomaba las manos, ahora estaba más serio, ¿que me dirá? Está de más decir cuán nerviosa estaba.

-Er.. ¿que pasa? -pregunté.

-Er, yo.. este.. bueno, yo.. amm.. si. -Tartamudeó completamente sonrojado.

-Si. jaja ¿QUE?

Por Dios, Donners, ¡DECILO YA!

-Ok.. err este.. ¿querés ser.. mi.. novia? -dijo casi explotando de lo sonrojado que estaba.

¡POR FIN!

-Err.. SI QUIERO -dije con una enorme sonrisa, Dougie sonrió muy tiernamente para luego cerrar todo con un hermoso beso.

* * *

**¿Siguen vivos? jajaskfj repórtense REVIEWS.**

**Hasta el jueves, los quiero y esas cosas 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Holaaaa! Hagamos de cuenta que hoy es jueves y yo estoy subiendo capítulo ¿siiiii? jooo, mil perdones pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca ¿cierto? :)**

**No recuerdo que pasa en este capítulo así que no tengo nada que agregar :3**

**¡Disfrutar!**

* * *

Pasamos el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche viendo televisión, comiendo, jugando, cantando y dándonos uno que otro beso hasta que llegaron Kev y Chris quienes al ver a Dougie conmigo en el sillón se limitaron a un -Hey, vamos de fiesta, regresamos tarde ¿vale? -respondí con un "Ok" y luego se fueron de nuevo a la calle, podía imaginar la clase de interrogatorio que me tocaría al día siguiente.

Desperté por el sonido de un celular y me dí cuenta que Dougie y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el sillón, él estaba medio recostado y yo estaba apoyada en su pecho, verlo dormido era lo más hermoso que pudieras ver, incluso más que un amanecer de verano, parecía un ángel; intenté no despertarlo cuando me moví de su lado pero éste reaccionó rápido cuando me levanté.

-Buenos días bello durmiente -lo saludé al ver que abrió esos hermosos ojos plateados hipnóticos.

-Hola hermosa -susurró adormitado dándome un beso corto.

-Tu teléfono no dejaba de sonar -le conté mientras nos levantábamos.

Dougie vió su móvil y se carcajeó -Creo que Harry está celoso -dijo riéndose.

-Pues, ahora eres mío -dije acercándome a él para luego besarlo -aunque te puedo compartir con Harry, me agrada -dije divertida.

-Gracias amor -respondió con acento femenino.

Me puse a hacer el desayuno para Dougie y para mí, luego de desayunar y recibir toda clase de halagos hacia mi comida por parte de mi novio, él se fué pues tenía ensayo con McFly y yo con Zeith, no sin antes pasar media hora despidiéndonos como quinceañeros con su primer novio/a.

Los días siguieron pasando, las cosas con Dougie eran más que perfectas, él le había contado a los chicos de McFly y yo a los de Zeith, todos estaban felices por lo nuestro, ahora éramos dos bandas más unidas pues entre los siete nos llevábamos bien. Al día siguiente tendríamos que empezar las grabaciones del nuevo álbum así que estábamos en el último día libre, decidimos juntarnos todos en la casa de McFly para pasar un rato juntos, ya que todos sabíamos que mientras grabas un álbum difícilmente te da tiempo de bañarte y obviamente no tendríamos tiempo de salir con amigos.

-Ya, Alex contános como se te declaró Dougie -pedía Danny riendo.

-Si, quiero saber si fué más romántico con vos o conmigo -agregó Harry tomándole la mano a Dougie.

-Déjennos -decía Doug riendo.

-No les contaré -respondí yo, entre risas.

-Tarde o temprano lo harás -agregó Kev amenazante.

-Dougie, ¿Traes más pizza? -le dijo Tom a Dougie.

-¡Pidámosla por teléfono! -respondió.

-Andá vos, será más rápido -pidió de nuevo Tom.

-Y te llevás mi carro -dijo Danny con una sonrisa.

-Vale -aceptó de mala gana.

-Yo voy con vos -dijo Chris.

Salieron los dos bajistas de la casa y esa repentina forma de sacar a Dougie de ahí no me daba buena espina así que ví a Tom con ojos amenazantes -¿Que quieren que les diga?

-Ya contános como fué -dijo Danny de nuevo alargando la e.

-Vale, ya lo diré -suspiré -son ustedes una bola de niños -reí.

-YAAAA, CONTÁ -apresuró Harry

Empecé a contarles sobre la canción, el beso y lo nervioso que estaba Dougie, eran nuestros amigos ¿que de malo había en contarles? Danny no paraba de reirse, lo que no me sorprendía porque él siempre estaba riéndose aunque no hubiera un porqué, Harry se rió un poco para luego decir -conmigo es más romántico -por lo que todos reímos, Kev también se rió de la historia mientras Tom parecía fascinado -el enano es tan tierno como pensé que era -agregó.

-Apuesto que la canción era malísima -rió Danny.

-¿Insinuas que soy mala compositora? -respondí con un tono "enojado" aunque en realidad estaba riendo.

-¡Noooo! solo digo que por algo no la agregaron al album de Zeith.

-No cuadra para nada con el estilo del álbum, ni de Zeith -dije -pero es realmente linda.

-¿Podemos escucharla? -dijo Tom con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿que cosa? -dijo Doug entrando -Les contaste ¿verdad? -agregó con una sonrisa.

-Er.. sipi -respondí tímida.

-Lo sabía -rió -Toquemos la canción -dijo sonriendo aún.

-¡Genial! -dijeron todos, emocionados.

Dougie tomó la guitarra acústica de Tom y se sentó junto a mí para luego empezar con esa canción que compusimos hace poco, fué como revivir aquel día en mi departamento, Dougie la cantaba clavando sus preciosos ojos azules con esos rastros grises en los míos y mientras cantábamos se nos escapaban algunas sonrisas, fué hermoso; al terminar escuché aplausos de los otros cinco chicos que estaban ahí.

-¿Les ha gustado? -preguntó Dougie mientras dejaba la guitarra de nuevo en su lugar.

-Es perfecta -dijo Tom sonriendo.

-Debo admitir que es hermosa -agregó Danny

-¿Porqué no eres así de romántico conmigo? -bromeó Harry, lo que nos hizo reír a todos.

-No sabía que eras tan cursi -rió Kev dirigiéndose a mí.

Chris sólo se limitó a sonreír ante la escena que recién presenció.

-Hey chicos tal vez es loco, pero me gustaría escuchar esta canción en McFly, además el 80% de ella la ha escrito Dougie -dije emocionada.

-Y aparte es totalmente del estilo de McFly, sería perfecto -agregó Chris.

-¡Sería genial! -dijo Danny casi en un grito.

-A mí me parece perfecto -sonrió Dougie -pero que la canten Danny y Tom porque ellos son pareja -todos reímos.

-Si a nadie le molesta, la adaptaremos a McFly -dijo Tom muy emocionado.

-PERFECTO -dije feliz.

Chris, Kev y yo salimos de la casa de los McGuys antes de media noche pues nos esperaban días cansados.

Empezamos las grabaciones y prácticamente dormíamos en el estudio pero el álbum estaba quedando perfecto, era justo lo que queríamos que fuera. Casi no veía a Dougie mientras grabábamos pero siempre encontraba algún momento libre para llamarlo o para enviarle un mensaje de texto y si yo no lo hacía, él lo hacía, siempre era tan tierno en cada cosa que me decía, pero así como era tierno también era un tarado, le gustaba bromear como niño y eso era algo que me encantaba de él.

Así se pasó cerca de un mes, un largo mes en el que sólo vi a Dougie tres veces, pero el álbum finalmente estaba listo así que ahora venía lo duro, sesiones de fotos, promocionar el álbum, entrevistas, entrevistas y más entrevistas; lo bueno de ello es que ya habíamos salido del estudio y podíamos pasar algunos momentos de relajación, o como se le pudiera llamar a vivir en la casa de una banda de rock, teniendo un novio que estaba realmente loco y unos amigos más locos aún.

**~Dougie's POV ~**

-¿No han tenido sexo aún? -me preguntó Danny asombrado.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto? -respondí

-¿Ya te diste cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, Poynter? ¿que te han hecho? -dijo en tono burlón tocándome la frente como si tuviera fiebre.

-Callate -dije quitando su mano de mi frente mientras reía -No quiero que sea como cualquier cosa, ella es especial y quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea especial.

-Para que sea especial no tenés que esperar quince años Dougie, solo que vos no querrás hacerlo con ella.

-Estás tonto, claro que quiero ¿Crees que ella quiera? -pregunté tímido.

-Intentalo, si se dan las cosas pues bueno, si no, esperala más -me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Dan -le dije dándole un abrazo.

-No es nada, mi amor -respondió en tono femenino.

Lo que había hablado con Danny estaba rondando por mi cabeza, claro que quería hacer el amor con Alex y por lo que le había pasado antes sabía que no era lo más fácil del mundo, pero como me dijo Danny, debo intentarlo. Zeith había terminado grabaciones hace dos días así que seguramente tienen unos días libres, le daré una sorpresa a mi novia.

**~Alex's POV~**

Recién me despertaba, era sábado al fin, el lunes empezaríamos de nuevo con la promoción del álbum así que tenía por fin, un fin de semana de descanso. Me levanté de la cama y fuí a buscar algo de comer a la cocina.

-Buenas tardes dormilona anémica -me dijo Kev riendo.

-Callate -reí -¿Que hora es?

-La una de la tarde -rió.

-Oh dios. ¿Y Chris?

-Fué a comprar almuerzo, ¿queres café? -preguntó sacando una taza.

-Por fas -respondí, realmente me sentía muy descansada, no sé cuanto dormí desde el día anterior, pero vaya que se sentía bien.

Pasamos el rato platicando tonterías con Kev hasta que llegó Chris y se pusieron a cocinar algo, no me dejaron tocar la cocina pues andaban en sus "días de chefs masculinos", así que fuí a tomar un baño, al salir me puse unos jeans un poco holgados y una camiseta de Misfits, mi celular estuvo sonando mientras me bañaba pero obviamente no pude atender, cuando vi de quien se trataba solté esa sonrisa de tarada que sólo mi rubio novio provocaba en mí; devolví la llamada.

-Hola guapo -dije al escuchar que él contestó.

-Hola hermosa ¿Estabas ocupada? -respondió con ese tono de voz tan tierno que me estremecía.

-Nope, sólo me bañaba.

-Uhh y ¿en quien pensábas? -dijo ahora con tono pervertido.

-En Barney -respondí.

-Que mala -dijo riendo.

-Tonto -respondí riendo igual.

-Te quiero -dijo tierno de nuevo.

-Yo más, lagarto.

-Hey.. ¿que harás a la noche? -preguntó algo nervioso.

-Nada, a menos que mi novio me invite a algún lado -dije divertida.

-Le preguntaré -dijo -¡DOUGIE! DICE TU HERMOSA NOVIA SI LA LLEVAS A ALGÚN LADO -gritó alejándose el teléfono.

Dios si que es tarado.

-Dice que si querés ir a cenar con él -terminó con una risa chistosa.

-Ok, decile que no quiero -respondí.

-¿En serio? -dijo con tono triste.

Reí escandalosamente -claro que quiero tonto, tarado, retrasado -dije mientras seguía riendo.

-Me asustaste tonta, descerebrada, burra -respondió riendo.

-Abusivo, ¿A que hora venís por mí? -pregunté.

-A las ocho mi querida lagartija.

-¿A donde me llevarás?

-Er.. sorpresa. -rió.

-Doug, necesito saber si vestirme bien o como sea -dije haciendo un berrinche.

-Lo que creas conveniente para una cena sólo conmigo.

-Genial, te veo a la noche amor.

-Ok, te quiero muuuuucho mi amor, no lo olvidés -dijo antes de colgar.

Fuí a comer lo que los chicos habían cocinado, que por cierto, estaba delicioso, amaba cuando ellos cocinaban pues eran geniales haciéndolo, lástima que solo pasaba cada 1500 años.

-Hoy a la noche saldré con Dougie -avisé con una sonrisa.

-Genial -dijo Kev mientras seguía comiendo.

-Con cuidado ¿si? -dijo Chris, cuidándome como siempre.

-Claro.

* * *

**Sigo esperando por sus reviews o sus tomatazos si no les gusta e.e**

**¡Feliz finde! Nos leemos el martes siguiente :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola hamijos, aquí estoy yo de nuevo yyyyyy bueno, capítulos como éste pintan de los más esperados de un fanfic peeeero.. no los quiero decepcionar, he leído mejores y me pregunto ¿Porqué a mí no me salen así? Me bloqueo a la hora de escribir |éste| tipo de capítulos; en fin.. creo que está aceptable y espero que les guste, después de todo, me gustó escribirlo n.n**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Eran las siete así que debía empezar a arreglarme, tomé una ducha rápida y luego no tenía la más mínima idea de que ropa usar, Dougie era tan impredecible que era capaz de llevarme a la jungla o a un restaurante super lujoso. Chris y Kev me ayudaron a elegir algo, un vestido negro corto con detalles dorados que quedaba muy pegado a mi figura y unas medias rasgadas negras, llevaba unos botines de piso negros, dejé a mi cabello que se acomodara como quisiera y maquillé mis ojos con mucho color negro y mis labios con un pálido brillo labial.

-Listo, estás hermosa -dijo Chris dándome un beso en la cabeza.

-Gracias hermanito -respondí.

-Yo te haría de todo si vas conmigo así -rió Kev.

-No sé si eso fué un cumplido, pero diré gracias -respondí riendo.

Luego de un rato de bromas con los chicos, sonó el timbre y salí de ahí casi corriendo, sólo respondiendo "adiós" a lo que ellos me decían que eran cosas como "estás hermosa, cuídate, cualquier cosa llámanos" eran unos tiernos.

Salí y ahí estaba mi lagarto, estaba tan guapo, llevaba una camisa negra formal, jeans azules y unas converse negras, su cabello perfectamente desordenado como siempre y esa tierna sonrisa hacían de él, el chico perfecto.

-Estas hermosa -dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Y tú muy guapo -dije mientras me acercaba a besarlo.

Fuimos en su auto escuchando música y hablando de temas variados hasta que le pregunté -¿A donde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa, ¡Dios! que desesperada -respondió riendo.

Luego de unos quince minutos de camino llegamos a algo parecido a una casa de campo y bajamos del auto.

-Vámos -dijo Dougie tomando mi mano, gracias al cielo no traía zapatos altos si no me hubiera caído entre la grama cada dos minutos.

Llegamos y era una casa tipo cabaña, muy hermosa por cierto, estaba vagamente iluminada por una luz amarilla, pude notar que el lugar era de dos niveles, salimos por la puerta trasera y en todo el recorrido, ni Doug, ni yo dijimos nada; él estaba nervioso y yo lo estaba también, al salir de la casa había un hermoso jardín y en el medio de éste había una mesa alumbrada por la luz de la luna, en ella había un mantel blanco, dos platos, cubiertos, candelas y al lado un carrito en el que imagino que estaba la comida, todo parecía perfecto.

-¡Mi amor! Es hermoso -dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-Que bueno que te gustó, el lugar fué idea de los chicos -rió apenado.

-Son muy lindos -dije.

-Me pondrás celoso eh -dijo acercando su frente a la mía.

-Son lindos y no lo puedes negar -reí -pero tú eres perfecto -terminé viéndolo fijamente a sus preciosos ojos.

-Y tú eres la lagartija más hermosa del mundo, y mira que son preciosas -reímos y luego él me dio un tierno beso. -¿Comemos? -dijo caminando hacia la mesa, yo asentí y lo seguí.

Como todo caballero, me corrió la silla para que me sentara y luego se paró junto al carrito que tenía la comida y me sirvió un poco de la misma para luego él hacer lo mismo en su plato, la cena se desarrolló mientras Doug y yo tomábamos un delicioso vino, platicábamos y reíamos de cualquier cosa. Sobra decir que la noche era perfecta, un hermoso cielo azul estrellado y la luna estaba hermosa; parecía todo planeado para tener una perfecta cena con Dougie. Al terminar de comer, él me guió para la cabaña pues hacía frío, nos sentamos en uno de los sillones.

-Espera aquí -dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Ok -respondí, luego de un rato trajo consigo un plato lleno de fresas y chocolate, sabía perfectamente que amaba esa combinación.

-Aw, sos un hermoso -dije mientras él se sentaba a mi lado.

-Tú lo eres -respondió tomando una de las fresas y dándomela en la boca, yo hice lo mismo con él.

Reímos mientras comíamos las fresas hasta que salió ese niño pequeño que se encontraba dentro de Dougie y empezó a mancharme la nariz con chocolate.

-¡DOUGIE! Ya me manchaste toda -dije riendo e intentándome limpiar.

-Te mirás hermosa con chocolate en la nariz -rió echándome chocolate ahora en la mejilla.

-¡DOUGIE LEE POYNTER, COMPORTATE! -reí

-No quiero -dijo mientras se acercaba a mí a lamer el chocolate que estaba en mi mejilla y seguir con el de mi nariz depositando pequeños besos en ambas partes de mi cara, debo decir que eso era demasiado tierno y excitante.

Reí cuando él se separó de mi pues tenía chocolate en las comisuras de los labios -ahora yo te limpio -dije mientras pasaba mi lengua por toda su boca; en un movimiento rápido, Dougie capturó mis labios en un tierno beso, beso que poco a poco fué subiendo la intensidad, su lengua jugaba con la mía y podía sentir la deliciosa mezcla del chocolate con el sabor de Dougie, me recostó en el sillón y se situó sobre mí, acariciando mis muslos con una mano y con la otra tomando mi nuca para que éste beso fuera completamente profundo, apenas nos separábamos para tomar aire y seguir con ese perfecto beso hasta que me di cuenta de que esto ya iba más allá de un beso ¿Quería en realidad hacer el amor con Dougie? ¿Pasaría lo mismo que con Charlie? Mientras pensaba ésto me separé de Doug.

-Er.. perdón -dijo levantándose apenado.

-No.. no pasa nada. -respondí.

Soy una tonta.

-Dougie, no es que no quiera.. tengo miedo -dije mientras lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en mis ojos.

-Cariño, no haré nada que tú no quieras -dijo tomándome las manos -Y yo, jamás te haría daño.

-Lo sé -dije mientras le daba un beso, retomando en lo que nos habíamos quedado, en realidad quería hacer el amor con mi novio y él no era Charlie, así que a la mierda los pensamientos idiotas, ya era hora de hacer algo sin pensarlo mil veces.

-Alex ¿estás segura? -dijo alejándose un poco -Yo, puedo esperar -agregó mientras sonreía.

-Estoy tan segura como lo estoy de que te quiero -sonreí igual.

-Te quiero más -susurró contra mis labios, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo y Dougie volvió a besarme como lo había hecho hace rato.

Luego de un rato de caricias y besos la temperatura se empezó a elevar, empecé a desabotonar la camisa de Dougie para ver ese hermoso abdomen, él me ayudó a quitársela para sólo quedarse en pantalones, me mordí el labio inferior al ver de nuevo su delgado cuerpo -Sabía que te gustaba -rió

-No me gusta, ME ENCANTA -dije acercándolo más a mí.

-Vamos -me dijo mientras me cargaba en brazos y subíamos las escaleras de la cálida cabaña, al llegar arriba me bajó de sus brazos y pude ver el lugar, era hermoso, habían pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas y una cama grande, la iluminación era vaga pero muy sensual como la del resto de la casa.

-Oh Dougie -sonreí besandolo de nuevo.

Sin dejar de besarnos caminamos hasta la cama, donde caímos quedando yo sobre él, jugué un poco esparciendo besos por su abdomen y pecho, luego hice un camino de besos desde ahí hasta sus labios, Dougie soltó un gemido por lo que sonreí sobre sus labios.

-Mi turno señorita -dijo haciendo un movimiento para quedar sobre mí y empezar a besar mi cuello haciendo pequeñas pero placenteras succiones en él, Dougie seguía besando mi cuello mientras con sus manos empezaba a levantarme el vestido y a bajar las medias -Se ven hermosas pero vaya que son fastidiosas -rió.

Lo ayudé a quitarlas y así quedar sólo con el vestido, Dougie seguía acariciándome, ahora podía sentir más su caliente tacto sobre cada centímetro de mis muslos, sus manos empezaron a subir más hasta llegar a mi feminidad que acarició sobre mi ropa interior por lo que solté un gemido, Dougie sonrió al escucharme, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Después de un rato de juegos y pequeñas risillas quedamos los dos completamente desnudos, podía sentir cada centímetro del caliente cuerpo de Dougie sobre el mío, él seguía tocándome hábilmente y yo estaba completamente descontrolada.

-Dougie hazlo ya -pedí

Éste se colocó la protección y se situó entre mis piernas, ahora nuestros cuerpos eran uno solo, luego de un rato los dos nos fundimos en un suspiro que indicaba que estábamos agotados -Te quiero -susurró Dougie para luego besar mi frente y acostarse a un costado, yo me recosté en su pecho.

-Te quiero más -dije levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos, él me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, luego se quedó acariciando mi cabello hasta que me quedé dormida.

oo

Desperté al día siguiente y no había nadie a mi lado ¿Y si todo fué un sueño? Claro que no fué así, vi mi ropa en el suelo junto a unos pétalos, pero Dougie.. no estaba a mi lado y no se veía su ropa por ningún lado, el miedo me invadió completamente.

-Me lo han hecho de nuevo, no mierda -dije mientras empecé a llorar tomándome la cabeza -soy una estúpida, confié en su tímida sonrisa, estúpida -me repetía mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Sentí unos cálidos y ya conocidos brazos rodearme completamente.

-Shhh tranquila, estoy aquí, dije que no te haría daño jamás -dijo él mientras daba un beso en mi cabeza.

-¡Dougie! -dije levantando la cara y limpiando mis lágrimas -Estás aquí -le sonreí sintiéndome completamente estúpida.

-Eres un poco adelantada ¿No crees? -rió -nunca, pero óyeme bien, nunca te haría daño, confía en mí.

-Perdón Doug, soy una tonta -reí -Gracias por ser así conmigo.

-Gracias a ti por existir -dijo para luego darme un beso. -Buenos días por cierto, ¿Como dormiste? -preguntó.

Ahora recordaba, dormimos toda la noche abrazados, fué hermoso.

-Muy, pero muy bien -respondí.

-Yo igual, linda -dijo sonriendo -El desayuno está listo -agregó.

-Gracias mi amor, me visto y bajo -sonreí

-¿No queres bajar así? -preguntó con su mejor cara de perrito mojado.

-No, pervertido -reí.

-Okay -dijo riéndose -te espero -terminó para luego bajar.

No quería ponerme ese molesto vestido así que empecé a buscar otra cosa, en el cuarto había un pequeño closet, me acerqué a ver y había ropa de hombre, al ver la ropa supe que era de Dougie pues eran camisas de marcas de patinetas y demás, tomé una blanca que decía "Hurley" en letras verdes, me la puse y ésta era suficiente para tapar hasta la mitad de los muslos, genial, pensé y bajé a ver que había hecho mi novio.

-¿Esta vez si cocinaste tú o vino Danny a hacerlo -reí mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Yo lo hice -respondió orgulloso -Ahora estás más sexy -dijo mordiéndose el labio al voltearse y verme con su camiseta.

-Comamos mejor -le dije sonrojada llevando los platos a la pequeña mesa.

-Yo no quiero comer comida, quiero comerte a ti -dijo abrazándome por detrás y besando mi nuca.

-Sos un pervertido -reí -comamos esto que no quiero que muramos de hambre.

-Contigo aquí y así, jamás tendría hambre -dijo viéndome a los ojos con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Calláte ya, comé -le dije completamente sonrojada.

-Ya.. ok, que enojada -rió mientras empezaba a comer.

* * *

**Aviso: No se acostumbren, no es una historia explícita así que creo que éste es el único capítulo donde detallo las intimidades de los chicos, por ser la primera vez y eso (no me maten, jooo) xd**

**¡Hasta el jueves! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas tardes, noches, días, lo que sea e.e aquí yo reportándome y diciéndoles que hasta hoy me dí cuenta que este capítulo es lo más corto del mundo, más que el Willy de Danny metido en un vaso JAJAJA :( en fin, está graciosillo, espero les guste (No hablo del Willy, hablo del capítulo lol).**

**PD. Saludos a mi amiga Liz porque sus reviews me matan :')**

* * *

Doug y yo pasamos el resto del día juntos, viendo películas y tonteando como dos niños pequeños, estaba dispuesta a aprovechar al máximo a mi novio pues al día siguiente ya regresaba al "trabajo" si así se le puede llamar a hacer lo que realmente te gusta y te apasiona, aunque yo lo veo como un hobby.

-¡DOUGIE! MIRÁ UNA TARÁNTULA -Grité emocionada al ver una hermosa tarántula completamente negra entrando a la cabaña.

-¡AGARRALA! -respondió Doug igual de exaltado.

-Se fué -reí esta vez.

-Mierda -dijo Dougie buscándola bajo el sillón donde precisamente se había escondido -Acá estás -dijo sonriendo y tomándola en sus manos. -Es hermosa.

-Yo sé, será mía -agregué con una sonrisa.

-Vale, te la regalo -achicando los ojos.

-Gracias Capitán Dougwash -reí mientras buscaba un frasco para guardarla.

-Se llamará.. taco -dijo Dougie riendo.

-No jodas ¿Taco? -reí con el.

-Es un lindo nombre -dijo aún viendo a "taco".

-Maldición -reí -sos tonto.

-Así me querés -dijo abrazándome.

-Sipi -respondí para luego besarlo tiernamente.

Sonó el celular de Dougie, cruzó un par de palabras con la otra persona y luego me dijo que fuéramos a la casa de los McGuys porque me tenían una sorpresa, nos subimos al auto de Dougie y yo no podía dejar de preguntar ¿De que se trata? a lo que no recibí respuesta, obviamente, siempre tenía que esperar para saber las sorpresas ¿Porque?, mencioné que soy una persona muy ansiosa ¿no?

Fuimos a mi departamento a ponerme algo de ropa decente pues llevaba puesta ropa de Dougie; luego fuimos por fin a la casa de los McGuys. Al llegar al lugar, Dougie, Taco y yo, nos bajamos del auto y caminamos a la gran casa que me traía los recuerdos de aquella loca noche en la que conocí a Dougie, no pude evitar sonreír al recordarlo y al parecer Doug pensaba lo mismo que yo porque el también sonreía.

-Entren -dijo Doug, abriéndonos la puerta a mí y a Taco.

Caminamos hasta el salón donde habíamos estado cantando el otro día, Dougie me pidió que dejara ahí a Taco pues podía asustar a los chicos, asentí y la dejé sobre un sillón. Entramos a una pequeña habitación en la que habían unas cinco guitarras entre acústicas y eléctricas, tres bajos, la batería de Harry, amplificadores, equipo de grabación, tres micrófonos con pedestal, dos sillones, uno grande y uno pequeño y por supuesto ahí estaban Danny, Tom y Harry tocando una canción.

-Llegamos -dijo Dougie al entrar.

-Hola -dijeron los tres con una enorme sonrisa y dejando de tocar.

-Hola chicos -dije sonriendo igual.

-Sentate ahí -indicó Danny señalando el sillón pequeño que quedaba justo enfrente de donde ellos tocaban, yo sólo asentí y me senté donde Danny indicó.

Me sentía así como cuando tu novio te lleva a casa a conocer a sus padres y aunque yo ya conocía a los chicos, sus miradas curiosas me podían, sí, estaba nerviosa y las manos me temblaban, estoy segura que preguntarían algo que yo no querría responder, o que no les agradaba que fuera novia de Dougie, sino ¿porqué tanto misterio? ¿Porqué me harían sentarme enfrente de los cuatro? Tal vez estaba siendo un poco paranoica pero no lo podía evitar.

-Miren su cara -rió Harry.

-No te haremos nada -dijo Tom riendo igual.

-Me asustan -reí con ellos.

Ese sentimiento llamado "alivio" me llenó, estaban riendo, no pasaba nada malo.

-Esta es tu sorpresa -dijo Dougie mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

Cada uno tomó su respectivo instrumento y luego empezaron a tocar una melodía.

Tom empezó a cantar ~The world would be a lonely place without the one that puts a smile on your face.. ~ No pude evitar gritar y llevarme las manos a la boca ¡ESTABAN TOCANDO LA CANCIÓN QUE DOUGIE Y YO ESCRIBIMOS! Le habían hecho algunos cambios y al ritmo de McFly les había quedado perfecta, la voz de Danny se mezclaba con la de Tom en los coros y ambos cantaban solos ciertas partes, las guitarras sonaban tan bien y que decir de la batería y el bajo.. dios estaba jodidamente hermosa, mejor no pudo haber quedado, yo estaba realmente emocionada. Era como ver a tu hijo dar su primer paso, nunca lo había experimentado, pero estaba segura que así se sentía, o ganar algún concurso genial.. era orgullo lo que me llenaba, estaba tan feliz.

Al terminar la canción me levanté y fuí a abrazar a Dougie, luego a Danny, Tom y por último a Harry.

-¡OH POR DIOS! MUERO, MUERO ESTÁ HERMOSA -dije casi gritando y aún con una enorme sonrisa y con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿En serio te gustó? -dijo Dan dejando su guitarra y tocándose la nuca aún agitado por la canción.

-¿Que si me gustó? DIOS, LA AMÉ.

-Que bueno, eso es una gran motivación, gracias enana -dijo Tom sonriéndome como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

-Sois geniales chicos, todos, pero especialmente mi Doug -dije abrazando de nuevo a Dougie, quien correspondió mi abrazo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Gracias amor -respondió dándome un beso en la coronilla.

-No se vale -dijo Harry haciendo un puchero -a mí nadie me dice genial, y Dougie me ha cambiado por una chica.

-Yo te sigo amando -le respondió Dougie.

-Y sos más que genial -le dije sonriendo. Todos soltaron un "awww".

Fuimos a celebrar que la canción era genial comiendo pizza como los adolescentes que éramos, mientras Tom me contaba que incluirían la canción, que habían nombrado I've Got You, en su nuevo álbum, me sentía muy feliz por ello, Dougie y yo no parábamos de sonreír.

Esa noche regresé al departamento hecha un mar de felicidad, si repasábamos eran ya dos meses de haberme encontrado a Tom en aquella fiesta y conocer a Dougie, Danny y Harry; dos meses en los que ya no me he encerrado a llorar en el baño, dos meses en los que me la paso el día sonriendo, dos meses de completa felicidad y aparte Zeith sacaba nuevo álbum, McFly preparaba también su segundo álbum en el que incluían una canción escrita por Doug y por mí y ahora tenía una mascota llamada "Taco" ¿Podían las cosas ser más perfectas a caso?

* * *

**Eso es todo amigos :)))**

**Review si les gustó y si no, también *cara inocente* Feliz fin de semana :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaaa, ¿Que tal la vida? Lol. Les cuento que tenía ganas de subir este capítulo desde el viernes y, si hoy es martes y lo están leyendo, es porque me he aguantado, si no, no JAJA.. en fin, éste es compensando el anterior que era reeeeee corto, este está medio larguini y podría decir que es mi capítulo favorito, quedó muy cursi y colorido y eso.. y me inspiré escuchando Take Off Your Pants And Jacket de blink, lol. En fin espero que les guste al menos un poco :3**

* * *

Teníamos aproximadamente un mes en lo que promocionábamos el nuevo álbum de Zeith en Londres, luego de ese mes empezaría la gira, esta vez iríamos más allá de Inglaterra pues teníamos fans en otras partes de Europa y América, eso era demasiada perfección, estábamos felices.

-¿Que se te antoja hoy? -preguntó un Doug sonriente a modo de saludo cuando le abrí la puerta del departamento.

Me había despertado llamándome infinitas veces a las 5 de la mañana hasta que por fin le contesté y me pidió que me alistara porque a las 6 pasaría por mí, demasiado temprano para mi costumbre, pero después de 15 minutos de escuchar "porfavooooooooor" por el teléfono, cedí a la descabellada idea del rubio; me dió las indicaciones de llevar ropa extra y ropa de baño. Parecía un plan divertido y por suerte las entrevistas empezaban hasta dentro de dos días así que podía ir sin problemas.

-Hola, Dougie -sonreí pretendiendo parecer la madre que dice "saluda hijo".

-Hola -respondió alargando la o -Ya contéstame -agregó dando brinquitos, muy comunes en él cuando está feliz o emocionado.

-Pues.. básicamente, dormir, pero por lo visto.. lo que sea con tal de estar con mi novio -sonreí de nuevo.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada -Vale, entonces yo llevo las riendas hoy -sonrió de vuelta tomándome la mano.

Me dió un vaso de café de Starbucks que en lugar de mi nombre, dejaba ver un "_Te quiero_", con ese detalle no me hubiera importado despertarme a las 3 de la mañana. Condujo durante un largo rato mientras tomábamos nuestros cafés y dejábamos que la música de New Found Glory pusiera el ambiente en el auto, no se escuchaba más que el álbum Catalyst sonando y nuestras voces acompañándolo, estar cantando con Dougie se estaba convirtiendo en uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, es hermoso que tu novio escuche la misma música que vos.

Al llegar a.. no se donde estábamos, bajamos del auto e hice la pregunta del millón -¿Donde estamos, Doug?

Al parecer, el rubio esperaba que preguntara por que me sonrió -en el paraíso -susurró cerca de mi oído -Anda, ayúdame a bajar las cosas. -terminó, dirigiéndose al baúl del auto.

Sonreí y luego ví que es lo que teníamos que bajar de ahí, Dougie me entregó una canasta de las típicas de pic-nic tamaño medio y una manta verde con cuadros blancos, Dougie sabía que amaba el color verde.

-Vamos -me sonrió tomando una guitarra y dos bolsas grandes y empezando a caminar indicándome con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

-¿Que llevás ahí? Aparte de la guitarra -pregunté, curiosa como siempre.

-¿Todo lo tenés que preguntar? -respondió ahora riendo mientras se le cerraban los ojitos, me encantaba cuando reía así.

-Sipi -respondí riendo de su risa, aún sabiendo que no respondería mi pregunta.

-Nada -se encogió de hombros y siguió su marcha.

Mensaje entendido.

Llevábamos cerca de 10 minutos caminando entre árboles, tierra y flores cuando Dougie me pidió que esperara ahí y me vendó los ojos, se fué sin antes repetirme 15 veces "no te movas de aquí" a lo que asentí cual niña de cinco años. Empezaba a aburrirme, pero no podía sentarme ya que no sabía si era terreno seguro, empecé a patear algo que estaba cerca de mi pie, (aún con los ojos vendados) pateé lo que sea que hubiera ahí con más fuerza hasta que escuché un "ouch" y reí descontroladamente, seguro le di a Doug.

-No te podés estar quieta -lo escuché acercarse. Me reí y luego tomó de mi mano haciéndome caminar otros cinco minutos.

¿Para qué la venda en los ojos si lo que sea que haya hecho está lejos? En fin.. es Dougie.

Sentí como me soltó la mano e inmediatamente me quitó la venda de los ojos, "sorpresa" dijo a mi oído, parándose detrás de mí. Era un lugar bastante alejado del bullicio de Londres, grama no muy alta seguida de un lago de aguas muy cristalinas, parecía que los árboles rodearan el lugar dejando un pequeño espacio para nosotros, espacio que Dougie aprovechó a la perfección colocando la manta verde en el piso y sobre ella la canasta del pic-nic, fuera de la manta había una tienda de campaña azul, todo combinaba perfectamente con el sol que apenas empezaba a salir y pegaba ligeramente en el lago provocando un brillo mágico en éste.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó haciendo que lo viera, tenía esa mirada azul plateado llena de brillo y mucha emoción, su sonrisa haciendo que de nuevo cerrara los ojos, terminaba de delatarlo.

-¡Me encanta! -respondí abrazándolo y dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Te apetece pasar todo el día aquí? Hay suficientes provisiones -preguntó aún sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Me parece perfecto -sonreí -y por la tienda de campaña, sospecho que también será la noche.

-Si tú quieres, así será.

-Así que sea.

Nos sentamos en la manta y Dougie abrió la canasta, ahora entiendo porque pesaba tanto, estaba repleta de comida, sacó el desayuno, consistía en panqueques empapados de miel y un bote lleno de chocolate, puedo apostar a que él lo preparó todo. Desayunamos hablando temas al azar y riendo como siempre, sin dejar de observar el lago que cada vez nos invitaba más a meternos en él.

Al terminar el desayuno, Dougie no me dejó meterme al lago pues, según él, es malo entrar al agua después de comer, así que nos fuimos a inspeccionar el lugar, estaba bastante solo y habían animales por todas partes, tal como se imaginan un bosque. Luego de caminar, tontear, reír, tirarnos lodo y terminar hechos un asco, regresamos al lugar donde estaban nuestras cosas, eran cerca de las 12 del medio día y el sol estaba perfectamente situado sobre el lago, así que no dudamos nada en, por fin, meternos al lago, por suerte Doug me había dicho lo de la ropa de baño.

Estar en un lago en "el paraíso" como Doug lo había nombrado, jugando a tirarnos agua, haciendo tonterías y, por supuesto, sin hacer que falten los abrazos y besos bajo el agua, parecía como un cuento en el que por suerte, yo era la protagonista y mi co-protagonista era un rubio con mirada de un color tan engañoso como el color del agua del lago en el que nos encontrábamos, a veces podía ver sus ojos azules, otras veces eran verdes y otras veces grises, pero siempre alegres, siempre buscando sacarte una sonrisa.

-¿Tenés hambre? -preguntó Dougie saliendo del agua.

-Mucha ¿Podemos comer dentro del lago? -me reí escandalosamente al ver la cara de esta-niña-está-loca que puso Dougie.

-No tonta, salí -se rió conmigo.

Almorzamos, yo me puse una camisa grande encima y Doug se quedó como estaba, por supuesto, la comida estaba fría, pero aún así se le sentía deliciosa. Después de comer, Dougie se distrajo haciendo quien sabe qué dentro de la tienda de campaña, decidí buscar un bronceado, o algo parecido, así que puse mi toalla cerca del lago y me recosté poniéndome mis gafas de sol; me empezaba a relajar cuando sentí un agradable peso sobre mí, dándome besos en las mejillas.

-Vamos Doug, busco un bronceado -reí.

-Así pálida estás hermosa -rió conmigo quitándome las gafas -además no venimos a broncearnos y ya casi ni hay sol -rió más.

-Joder, que rápido se pasa el tiempo.

Era cierto.. debían ser aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde, a esa hora era más fácil pillar un resfriado que un buen bronceado.

-Vení -me dijo ayudándome a levantar del suelo, tomé su mano y luego me fijé que se había puesto una pantaloneta larga color beige y una camiseta azul.

-No me avisaste que me cambiara -dije riendo.

-Cierto -rió -podés entrar a la tienda para cambiarte, después viene la sorpresa -me hizo un guiño y yo me dirigí a la tienda a ponerme ropa más grande y más seca, un short azul y una camisa grande verde, perfecto.

Al salir vi a Dougie con la mirada perdida en el lago, su flequillo se movía por la poca fuerza del viento a esa hora y sus ojos ligeramente cerrados viendo al sol esconderse, completamente serio, cuando estaba así se le veía especialmente sexy; noté que junto a él había una caja blanca con puntos verdes, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña.

Pronto sabré que era lo que traía esta mañana.

-Lista -le dije suavemente a Doug sentándome en la manta junto a él.

Me vio y me sonrió tiernamente -tu sorpresa -me acercó la caja blanca que había visto al salir de la tienda.

-¿QUE ES? -reí y abrí los ojos enormes.

-Abrila -me respondió como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo, se rió (de mí).

-Vale ya -dije nerviosa mientras empezaba a abrir la caja con la misma emoción de un niño al recibir su regalo de navidad. Al abrirla me encontré con una patineta Zero, verde con detalles negros y azules, las llantas de goma eran de un verde bastante enérgico y la lija estaba perfecta -¡DOUG, GRACIAS! -dije abalanzándome sobre el rubio sin dejarle respirar, estoy segura.

-Falta algo -me indicó cuando me quité de encima de él después de llenarlo de besos.

Regresé a la caja y dentro de ésta había una igual sólo que más pequeña, vi a Dougie a quien le brillaba la mirada y me instaba con ella a abrir la pequeña caja, la abrí y en ella habían dos collares que colgaban, cada uno, una plumilla color plata, una tenía mi nombre grabado en ella y la otra el de Dougie, sonreí como si hubiera conseguido la cura del cáncer.

-¿Cuál querés? -rió nervioso.

Tomé la que decía "_Dougie_" y le extendí la caja con la que decía "_Alex_", él se sorprendió pues me imagino que pensó que yo tomaría la de mi nombre y él la del suyo. Sonrió al ver que había hecho lo contrario.

-¿Me la ponés? -pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Claro -rió y se acercó a mí, haciendo a un lado mi cabello y poniéndome el collar después de dar un beso en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Hice lo propio con su collar y luego sellamos ese momento perfecto con un beso tierno, sin preocupaciones y sin apuros, como si el mundo fuera nuestro y todo lo que tuviéramos que hacer era estar el uno con el otro.

La noche no se tardó en llegar mientras Doug y yo intentábamos hacer fuego con unos trozos de madera, él llevaba encendedor pero la regla era hacerlo al natural, ver a Dougie frotando esos trozos de madera con el ceño fruncido, contrayendo la boca en un pequeño mohín, y completamente concentrado en lo que hacía, o más bien, intentaba hacer, sólo me hacía reír como enferma mental y así riendo jamás haría fuego.

-Vamos Doug, usá el encendedor, nos vamos a congelar -dije riéndome aún.

-Está bien -bufó molesto soltando los palos, pero éstos soltaron humo, ambos sonreímos y él siguió frotando la madera con más entusiasmo, me uní a él con otro trozo y empezaba a salir más humo, soplé el humo mientras Doug seguía frotando y milagrosamente, se hizo una pequeña llama de fuego.

-¡Soy el rey de la jungla! -gritó Dougie por lo que reí.

Ambos gritamos, bailamos y reímos como si acabásemos de inventar el fuego, cinco minutos después ya teníamos una fogata decente y completamente natural. Quemamos marshmallows y manzanas mientras nos turnábamos para tocar la guitarra que Doug trajo y cantábamos algunas canciones. Luego de, aproximadamente, dos horas de estar cantando dimos por terminada la fogata y nos metimos a la tienda de campaña a descansar, la luz de la luna era lo único que nos alumbraba ahora.

-Pequeña, gracias -escuché a Dougie, que pensé que ya se había dormido pero veo que me equivoqué.

-¿Porqué? -dije volteándome para quedar a sólo centímetros de su rostro.

-Por ayudarme a creer que puedo ser importante para alguien, porque en este tiempo que he pasado a tu lado, las vocecillas de mi cabeza que me gritaban que lo mejor era dejar este mundo, se han empezado a callar, porque cada sonrisa que suelto se debe a tí, porque apareciste justo cuando más te necesitaba, por hacer de mis días grises un enorme arco-iris, con unicornios y todo -rió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Oh Dougs.. sos la cosa más tierna que he visto jamás -reí con él -y te prometo que yo ayudaré a que esas estúpidas voces incoherentes que sólo dicen tonterías desaparezcan del todo.. ah y jamás pensés que no sos importante para alguien, porque ahora, sos la persona más importante que hay en mi vida y pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo porque estoy profundamente enamorada de ti. -dije atrayéndolo a mis labios, sintiéndolo esbozar esa sonrisa tan tierna que tenía.

Había guardado decirle tantas cosas desde hace tiempo y decirle algunas de ellas y que él me correspondiera era como liberarme, como darle permiso a mi corazón de entregarse por completo, porque ahora estaba segura de que Dougie en verdad me quería.

* * *

**¡TA DAAAAA! ¿Comentarios? ¿Han vomitado arco iris? Joooo.**

**Hasta el jueves :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Después del sol viene la lluvia(?) JAJA pronto me entenderán.. eeeeeeeeen fiiiiin, hoy es jueves lo que significa ¡Nuevo capítulo! *lanza confettis* no sé que decir de éste capítulo err Preparen pañuelos(?) No puedo creer que vaya tan rápido este fanfic, sentí que me llevaría años llegar a esta parte, LOL.**

**Si hay alguna nueva lectora (lo digo por los views que tengo) deja un review y si quieren que les avise por twitter cuando suba, déjenme sus usuarios (:**

**Eso es todo.. ¡Lean! **

* * *

Después de la otra vez en el lago,todo marchaba perfectamente, Doug y yo nos vimos otras veces y cada vez que nos veíamos, el rubio me tenía una nueva sorpresa, fuimos al cine, al parque, al teatro, a una cena lujosa, y los típicos almuerzos en McDonald's aprovechábamos al máximo cada momento juntos. También estuve saliendo con los demás chicos, Zeith y McFly más que nada a patinar, aunque en realidad los que patinábamos eramos Doug, Danny, Chris y yo, el resto se dedicaban a reír, jamás entendí el porqué.

Nos dieron el sábado libre pues el domingo teníamos que afinar todo lo de los viajes y el lunes empezaríamos la gira americana que duraría mas o menos cuatro meses y luego vendría la gira europea que duraría aproximadamente lo mismo, estaríamos fuera por ocho meses lo que nos tenía un poco.. ¿Nostálgicos? digo, dejar de ver por tanto tiempo a mis amigos y a mi novio no era fácil pero ya lo habíamos discutido en su momento, siempre supimos que siendo lo que somos las cosas no serían fáciles, pero estábamos dispuestos a hacerlo funcionar.

-Sábado libre, ¿que haremos hoy? -preguntó Kev acercándose a la sala donde Chris y yo comíamos chuchadas.

-Er.. no sé ustedes pero yo saldré con Doug -les conté -es justo, no lo veré por mucho tiempo -agregué viendo a la nada.

-Oh pequeña.. existe el internet y los teléfonos, tranquila -me consoló Kev.

-Yo sé -dije aún con la misma expresión, Chris intentó hacerme una sonrisa que más bien fué una mueca de pena, lo estaba pasando muy mal.

Después de un rato de silencio alguien llamó a la puerta y era Dougie, se sentó con nosotros un rato a platicar cualquier tontería, podía notarlo algo nervioso.. ¿triste tal vez? casi no me dirigía la mirada, luego me pidió que saliéramos, a lo que asentí.

Cuando salimos del departamento, lo noté algo extraño, nos subimos a su auto y luego nos fuimos a la casa de los McGuys, ni Doug ni yo hablamos en todo el camino, me empezaba a desesperar. Al llegar, me dí cuenta que los chicos no estaban así que estaríamos solos.

-Doug.. ¿pasa algo? -me atreví a preguntar al sentarnos en el salón de la casa.

-Er.. si -dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

-¿Que pasa? -tomé sus manos y lo ví a sus hermosos ojos que amenazaban con soltar lágrimas, me empecé a sentir mal, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-Alex.. es esto, todo -dijo bajando la mirada.

-No entiendo -intenté buscar sus ojos para encontrar una respuesta a esto, aunque fuera en vano.

-Tú te irás por casi un año ¿y yo que? me quedaré aquí esperándote, muriendo de miedo por que vayas a encontrar a alguien más, viendo como tanta gente, tantos chicos mucho mejores que yo van detrás de tí, ¿Y yo que? ¿Debo sentarme a esperar? ¿Sentarme a ver como los chicos te persiguen? ¿extrañarte? ¿deprimirme?.. Yo.. yo no quiero eso -terminó soltando algunas lágrimas, a estas alturas yo también lloraba.

-Dougie.. hemos hablado esto antes, yo solo tengo ojos para tí -solté unas lágrimas más -y luego, tú estás en la misma situación, hay tantas chicas detrás de tí y a mí me toca confiar.

-¿Ves? No podemos hacer esto, será más difícil de lo que pensamos -suspiró soltando mi agarre.

-Me.. me estás diciendo que.. ¿terminemos? -dije con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Po..podemos separarnos y cuando tu vuelvas..

-NADA -grité levantándome e interrumpiéndolo -¿Estas loco o que? -No podía dejar de llorar, esto era demasiado.

-Alex.. yo.. es lo mejor -dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Vas a mandarlo todo a la mierda? ¿Eso quieres? Bien. -dije secamente para empezar a caminar a la salida de la casa.

-ALEX.. no por favor, no te vayas -dijo tomando mi brazo y acercándome a él, llorando aún más, parecía un pequeño al que le han quitado sus dulces.

-¿Que se supone que haga, Dougie? -dije bajando la mirada, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y mi corazón latía despacio, ahora tenía más miedo, ¿que haría sin él?

-Bésame -pidió con un hilo de voz.

Lo besé, lo besé como nunca antes, este era un beso triste, uno de despedida, uno de esos que sabes que no terminan bien, nuestras lágrimas se mezclaban y la tristeza era imposible no sentirla, no quería alejarme de él. Dougie, el motivo de mi felicidad se encontraba dándome un último beso.

-Te amo -susurró al terminar el beso mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados, el rostro lleno de lágrimas y tomaba el mío con sus dos manos.

¿HOOOOOOOOLA? ¿te amo? ¿el primer "te amo" lo dice al terminar conmigo?

Solté un suspiro de tristeza, mi corazón ahora latía aún más lento, podía sentir como se quebraba dentro de mí, lo peor era que a Dougie yo también lo amaba, lo amaba como nunca amé a nadie, aunque fué muy poco tiempo el que pasamos juntos, podía sentir que en verdad lo amaba.

No pude responderle la frase, sabía que si lo hacía ya no me iba de su lado, necesitaba irme, irme de ahí, después de todo él tenía razón, nuestra relación era más complicada que las matemáticas, más aún que la física y química, era imposible.

Me solté de su agarre y aún entre sollozos salí corriendo de ahí, ni siquiera dejé que me llevara a casa, necesitaba estar sola y caminé, no sé por cuanto tiempo. Llamé a Chris, quien luego de unos quince minutos llegó por mí a.. no se donde estaba, lloré como nunca y cuando menos me imaginé, estaba en mi habitación para que después de un rato el sueño me venciera.

**~ Dougie's POV ~**

-Te amo -dije en un susurro al terminar nuestro último beso, mi corazón se detenía y lo único que necesitaba de ella para intentar seguir con todo lo nuestro, era escuchar de su boca la misma frase.

No dijo nada, salió de la casa llorando, y yo.. yo me derrumbé, el mundo que construí en tres meses junto a Alex, ese mundo perfecto ahora se caía a pedazos y todo era culpa mía, de mi maldita inseguridad, siempre terminaba arruinando todo, era un inseguro de mierda; pero en el fondo sabía que era necesario dejarla ir, lo que le dije fué sólo una excusa tonta, la verdadera razón era que no me sentía capaz de salir adelante, no quería arrastrarla conmigo a lo que me estaba hundiendo por mi propia decisión, no quería que sufriera por verme hecho un adicto, sólo quería evitarle sufrimientos que ella no merecía. Lloré, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, ella se fué, no respondió a mi "te amo" y todo era mi puta culpa.

-SOY UN IDIOTA -grité aun llorando.

_Vaya que te das cuenta, no mereces estar en éste mundo, Dougie._

Jodida voz, había vuelto a terminar de hundirme. Pero Alex, se había ido sola y en ese estado podía pasarle cualquier cosa, así que sin pensarlo salí de la casa, ví a los alrededores y ella no estaba, caminé varias cuadras pero no la encontré, tomé el carro y recorrí varias partes en las que solíamos caminar, las lágrimas, que con odio intentaba retirar de mis ojos, nublaban mi vista, sus palabras y las imágenes de su rostro completamente bañado en lágrimas me atormentaban cada segundo, me empecé a desesperar y aumentaba la velocidad, no veía absolutamente nada debido a mis lágrimas y la noche empezaba a caer, sentí un gran impacto y me invadieron ganas de dormir.

_¿Que haces Dougie, estás manejando?_

No pude reaccionar, escuché ruido, ambulancias y caí en un profundo sueño.

oo

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, todo estaba en un silencio muy depresivo.

¿Dónde estoy?

_Donde no deberías estar, debiste morir._

-¡CÁLLATE! -grito en un acto inútil de intentar callar lo que hay dentro de mi cabeza.

Intenté levantarme pero una pequeña manguera insertada en mi brazo lo impidió, toco mi cabeza y hay una venda en ella, un dolor muy agudo la acompaña, ahora comprendo, estoy en un hospital.. ¿porqué mierdas estoy en un hospital? Me puse a pensar, a intentar recordar y vino la imagen de Alex yéndose de mi casa llorando, ahora me sentía más mierda, ya recordaba todo, de seguro tuve un accidente en el auto.

Tienes razón ¿Porqué no morí? Todo sería más fácil.

_Facilítalo vos._

-Eh enano, has despertado -dice Harry entrando con una sonrisa.

-¿Que pasó? -pregunto confundido intentando ignorar a la estúpida vocecilla que me atormenta cuando estoy sobrio, o sin Alex.

-Te has chocado, idiota -dice acercándose -¿Cómo te sentís?

-Como la puta mierda -respondo muy serio.

-Comprendo -responde igual -¿Recordás algo?

-Todo -digo muy serio para luego empezarle a contar todo lo de Alex -¿Cuanto he estado aquí? -pregunto al terminar y así evitar las lágrimas que amenazan en salir.

Harry me ve muy serio -Ahora entiendo, er.. seis días.

-¡¿SEIS DÍAS?! ¿A..Alex se ha ido ya? -pregunto con mucha tristeza.

-Si -dice seco.

-¿No te dijo nada?

-No. Doug.. lo siento -dice Harry dándome un abrazo el cual correspondo, realmente lo necesito.

-Gracias -digo soltando el abrazo -¿Te importa? Quiero estar sólo.

-No hay problema -me sonríe -¿Puedo contarle a los chicos? Estan muy preocupados.

-Claro. -intento sonreirle pero hacerlo ha sido el peor intento de mi vida.

Llevaba seis días dormido ¿No pude dormir para siempre? Hasta para morir soy torpe e inseguro.. Alex se ha ido y dios sabe hasta cuando volveré a verla, más mierdosa no puede estar mi vida ahora, lo único que tengo es McFly, y me aferraré a ello.

Ya basta de ser un idiota inseguro, debo cambiar.. madurar.

* * *

**¡No me maten, no!**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algo? Jooo.. feliz fin de semana :D**


	11. Chapter 11

***Sale del escondite* HOOOOLA amigos y amigas, espero ya se les hayan quitado las ganas de matarme y eso. Éste capítulo sigue siendo POV de Dougie ya que me encanta escribir siendo el rubito, jo.**

**Y-y-y-y-y hay una sorpresa para tí Liz, si tú la que está leyendo este capítulo. No hay enfermeras acá pero si que apareces e.e (Arruiné la sorpresa) *va a un rincón a llorar***

**En fin, espero que les guste :D**

* * *

Han pasado tres meses desde el accidente, estamos trabajando en un nuevo álbum y todo va perfecto, excepto esa canción que aunque los chicos insisten en incluirla en el álbum, yo me niego rotundamente, no quiero I've Got You, debemos desecharla, no quiero tocarla nunca más, cada vez que la ensayamos termino más deprimido y necesito un trago o tal vez algo más; aún así, sé que desechando esa canción, no la sacaré a ella de mí, está en todas partes, televisión, radio, periódicos, todo el mundo, incluso Tom, Danny y Harry, hablan de Zeith.. de Alex, no los culpo, sé que siguen siendo buenos amigos y no los obligaré a que no lo sean, no puedo hacerlo.

-Dougie vení estás muy borracho -me dice Danny, es noche de fiesta como casi todas las noches últimamente -Tom se enojará.

-Me vale pito y lo sabés -respondo mientras llevo ese líquido embriagante a mi boca.

-Vamos, seguimos en la casa -dice Danny llevándome casi a rastras.

Por eso no cambio a este chico, siempre me deja seguir la fiesta en casa, incluso fumamos algunos porros juntos, Harry lo hace también aunque Tom se enoje, como siempre tan responsable.

Llegamos a la casa y como Danny prometió, nos metemos a mi habitación a seguir tomando y fumando, luego de un rato se nos une Harry.. vaya que si me divierto aquí.

-¿Que hacen? -se escucha a Tom desde afuera -¿Están metiéndose esa mierda de nuevo, verdad? -se le escucha enfadado.

Danny se levanta a abrir la puerta, puedo ver que está asustado por lo que Harry y yo nos revolcamos de la risa, Danny le tiene miedo a Tom.

-Perdón -le dice Danny a Tom con tono avergonzado.

-¿Cuando dejarán esto? -pregunta Tom, puedo ver que quiere llorar.

-Vamos Tbag, dejá de ser aburrido y viví un poco, fumate uno, es genial -digo descaradamente por lo que Harry ríe.

Tom lo duda mucho pero asiente y dice la famosa frase que ama repetir "si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles".

Danny, Harry y yo sonreímos y seguimos en lo nuestro, ahora Tom también es parte de nosotros, estaremos más unidos que nunca.

Han pasado seis meses como si nada, nuestras vidas se resumen en lo que todos piensan que debería ser la vida de un adolescente "sexo, drogas y rock'n roll" y aunque este estilo de vida no es lo más conveniente ¿a quién le importa?

Los chicos y yo hemos comprado departamentos separados, pues la casa era un asco y necesitábamos nuestros propios espacios.

El segundo álbum de McFly recién fué lanzado, se titula "Wonderland", y sí, han incluido esa canción "I've got you" en él. Nuestro estilo musical ha madurado, incluso hemos cambiado nuestros estilos, todos excepto Danny. Harry se ha dejado el cabello de su color, sin esas puntas rubias, Tom y yo teñimos nuestros cabellos, él de castaño y yo de morado y lo he recortado más, ¡a que está genial! Hemos seguido de fiesta en fiesta tomando, estando con chicas y drogándonos, especialmente yo, lo he hecho más que los chicos sin que ellos se den cuenta, muchas veces me da miedo ver en lo que me he convertido, pero ¿qué? si eso es lo que hay.

Conseguí algo así como "una novia", bueno, no sé que es, Danny dice que es una "folloamiga", como sea, estoy saliendo con ella, su nombre es Frankie, una morena alta, cuerpo de diosa, cerebro de nuez pero ¿a quien le importa si no piensa? es linda y con eso es suficiente. A veces la detesto, pues nos sigue a todos lados, tenemos entrevistas y ahí está ella, conciertos y ahí está ella. Suelo olvidar cuánto la detesto cuando llega la noche y ella aparece en mi departamento.

-Dougie, ya, decíle que deje de perseguirnos, me pone de los nervios -me dice casi en una súplica Tom.

Tenemos una entrevista para una revista y Frankie está aquí, el problema está en cómo decirle que deje de seguirnos, a mí también me desespera pero luego si no la tengo a ella en las noches, posiblemente muera de una sobredosis de drogas y no quiero eso, al menos no por ahora.

-Dame tiempo Tom, te juro que pronto dejará de perseguirnos ¿vale?

-¿Está ella aquí de nuevo? -pregunta Danny acercándose mientras acomoda su cabello.

-Si, ya le he visto esa odiosa cara -responde Harry acercándose -en serio Doug, no sé como la podés tener cerca, es re insoportable -termina.

-Ya, entiéndanme. Hablaré con ella -digo resignado empezando a caminar hacia ella.

Ahí está, en verdad su cara es insoportable, pero que buen trasero tiene. Le diré que deje de perseguirme y que nos veamos por la noche.

-Hola linda -digo tomando su cintura.

-Hola osi -responde dándome un beso.

Harry tiene razón, en serio es insoportable.

-Oye, Frankie.. ¿te parece si nos vemos a la noche? La entrevista tardará -miento, no sé como decirle que se largue.

-No te preocupes cielis, yo espero -dice sentándose en una banca.

Ahh ¿en serio?

-Pe..pero te aburrirás -agrego casi en un suspiro.

-Tengo un celular para no aburrirme, tontito. Aparte no quiero que ninguna se te acerque eh.

-Vamos Frankie, pones de los nervios a los chicos.

-Soy TU NOVIA, no la novia de "los chicos" -dice en una voz chillona.

Dios, como la detesto.

-Aparte.. al salir de acá, te daré un premio -dice seductora.

Ok, no la detesto tanto.

-Vale -sonrío -sólo quédate acá ¿si?

Soy idiota, claro está.

-Ok Dougwash -se me acerca para darme un beso. Dougwash, así me llamaba Alex, ahora sólo los chicos lo hacen. Mis mejillas arden de enojo al escuchar ese apodo salir de su boca.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! -le grito.

-Ay.. he escuchado que así te llaman tus amigos, yo también puedo hacerlo -me hace un puchero.

-NO FRANKIE, TÚ NO. -le grito de nuevo para luego irme y dejarla con cara de qué-le-pasa-a-este-idiota.

Después de todo no he olvidado a Alex, ella sigue en mí y cada cosa que me recuerda a ella me pone de muy mal humor, necesito un trago.

-Eh Doug, ¿se ha ido ya? -pregunta Danny sonriendo mientras yo me sirvo un trago de vodka.

-No, no creo que lo haga -tomo un sorbo de esa fuerte bebida.

-Vamos enano, ¿porqué no la dejas?

-No puedo, entendé, NO PUEDO -le digo irritado.

-¿Porqué, acaso estás embarazado? -pregunta risueño. Como siempre, Danny tan inteligente.

-No, idiota -río con él -dale, vamos que Harry y Tom deben estarnos buscando.

Caminamos hacia donde están Harry, Tom y la chica que nos entrevistará, una rubia de ojos miel muy linda, tiene una pequeña grabadora en una mano y en la otra unas hojas, al vernos nos sonríe, nos invita a sentarnos enfrente de ella, Harry y Danny como siempre, bromean con ella y poco después llega el fotógrafo.

-Bien, chicos ¿están listos? será rápido -nos dice sonriente -mi nombre es Liz y bueno, sé quienes son ustedes -sonríe de nuevo.

-Ok, linda, pero puedes tardarte todo lo que quieras -le dice Danny coqueteándole. Todos reímos.

-De tardarme, me tardaría pero con el más chico -dice guiñándome un ojo. No tardo en sonrojarme por lo que todos vuelven a reír.

Se escucha a alguien carraspear la garganta para dar paso a esa desgraciada voz chillona. Frankie -eh rubia, él tiene novia -dice retando a Liz.

-Tranquila nena, bromeaba. Entonces será con el mayor -responde Liz riendo.

-Estoy más que disponible -Habla Danny.

-Joder Danny, yo soy el mayor -espeta Tom con un rubor adorable en sus mejillas -igual yo también estoy disponible -suelta viendo al suelo, avergonzado.

-Entonces, listo, será con Tom -Liz le guiña un ojo y empieza a reír como desquiciada. Tom no puede hacer más que avergonzarse y Harry y yo reírnos de Danny porque, por primera vez, han preferido a Tom antes que a él.

Frankie se sienta ahora dentro del lugar en el que nos entrevistarán.

-Vamos Dougie, sácala, lo arruinará todo -suplica Harry, Danny y Tom asienten.

Sólo hago una mueca y luego Liz empieza con las típicas preguntas de una entrevista, poco después de media hora hemos terminado, nos despedimos de Liz y del fotógrafo y empezamos a caminar a la van de la banda.

-¿Vendrá en la van? -me pregunta Tom refiriéndose a Frankie.

Suspiro -no, vayan ustedes, yo hablaré con ella.

-Ok, pensá bien si la querés, se nota que no la soportas -me dice muy serio.

-Vale. -asiento como un niño cuando su madre le regaña, ese efecto causa Tom en mí.

-Ah.. y que no se aparezca mañana para la entrevista, será televisión en vivo, que no lo arruine -me pide Tom con cara de perro atropellado.

-Ok, tranquilo. Adiós, adiós Harry, adiós Danny -digo elevando la voz, ellos se despiden con la mano.

Voy a buscar a Frankie y nos subimos a su auto, llegamos a mi departamento a "hablar" pero lo primero que ella hace es quitarse el corto vestido que lleva puesto y me empieza a besar con desesperación, definitivamente no hablaremos.

* * *

**¿No odian ustedes a Frankie? Yo sí, la hice tan tonta que la odio más (?) equisdé.**

**Haaaaaaasta la próxima :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hooooola Jedis, acá Darth Vader subiendo capítulo (Yo. Soy. Darth. Vader.) Luke por si andas por ahí ¡YO SOY TU PADRE! Ok ya.**

**Jueves de capítulo ea ea ea *baile de capítulo* aquí un capítulo largo con nuestra querida y adorada Alex de vuelta e.e quiero contarles que a este fanfic le quedan unos 8 capítulos y-y-y-y fin :)**

**Por el momento, disfruten éste que me gusta bastantillo :D**

* * *

**~Alex's POV~**

Ha pasado poco más de ocho meses desde que dejamos Londres para irnos de gira y ahora estamos de vuelta, me fuí de aquí con aún 17 años y ahora ya he llegado a los 18, la gira fué lo mejor que he hecho, visitar tantas ciudades, ver tanta gente disfrutar nuestra música, estar en tantos diferentes escenarios con mis dos mejores amigos, más bien, hermanos, todo ha sido tan perfecto, bueno.. casi perfecto ¿Quieren la verdad? Bien, no dejé de pensar en Dougie. Sobre los escenarios soy la loca, la que rockea hasta quedarse sin aliento, la que sonríe, la que grita y canta con todas sus fuerzas, pero bajo el escenario sigo siendo la misma niña insegura, callada y triste, y sí, he vuelto a llorar cada día, afortunadamente tengo a dos hermanos y miles de fans que saben como sacarme sonrisas, pero algo hace falta en mi corazón y es Dougie Poynter.

Supe que McFly sacará un nuevo álbum y hablé un par de veces con Tom, Dan y Harry, me han hecho contarles cada experiencia en cada país que he visitado y ellos me contaron sobre su álbum, sobre Izzy, las conquistas de Danny y sobre Tom, quien sigue intentando conquistar a Gi. Pero de Doug no supe nada.

Al entrar al viejo departamento, vienen tantas cosas a mi mente y unas lágrimas amenazan con salir, pero no, no lloraré, no enfrente de Chris y Kev que vienen entrando.

-Hogar dulce hogar -dice Kev tirándose en el sillón.

-Yo lo extrañé tanto -lo secunda Chris. -¿Venís Alex o te quedarás ahí parada para siempre? -ríen.

Río con ellos para luego ir también a tirarme al sillón, pedimos unas pizzas y nos ponemos a ver la televisión como solíamos hacer, las risas y bromas no se dejan de escuchar hasta que suena mi celular.

-Hey -contesto al ver que es Mikey, nuestro mánager.

-¿Que hay Alex? Yo sé que acaban de llegar pero tienen trabajo -ríe apenado.

-¿Otro álbum? -pregunto, haciendo que Kev y Chris presten su atención en mi llamada.

-Claro que no -ríe.

-Que alivio -bufé -¿entonces?

-Mañana tienen una entrevista para televisión en vivo, pasaré por ustedes a las 5 de la tarde ¿vale? estén listos.

-Ok Mikey, chao -colgué la llamada.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunta Kev angustiado.

-Nada, mañana nos entrevistan para TV en vivo -respondo sentándome junto a ellos de nuevo.

-Ah bueno -responden los dos.

Dejamos pasar el resto del día comiendo y viendo televisión hasta quedarnos dormidos, al día siguiente nos levantamos al medio día y vamos a comprar comida y cosas para el departamento pues está completamente abandonado.

oo

Son las 5 y los chicos y yo estamos listos para la entrevista, Chris lleva jeans negros, converse rojas, camisa azul y una chaqueta negra; Kev lleva Jeans negros también, vans negras, camisa verde con cuello en 'v' y un gorro negro; yo llevo un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado, una camiseta holgada blanca de los Sex Pistols y converse negras, mi cabello negro lacio que llega hasta poco abajo de mis hombros y llevo un gorro gris. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llega Mikey por nosotros y nos subimos a la camioneta.

-Llegamos, sólo hablarán de la gira y bromeen un poco, ya saben.. tocarán una canción, decidan cual y listo -nos dice Mikey al entrar al edificio, asentimos y luego nos aborda una chica pequeña de ojos achinados.

-Zeith.. vamos por acá, mi nombre es Rocío -se presenta y nos indica un camino hacia un camerino bastante grande mientras Kev bromea con ella. -Vendré por ustedes cuando sea su turno -indica para luego irse.

-¿Cuál tocamos? -les pregunto a los chicos.

-Blue Light -dice Chris con una sonrisa.

-Yo quiero You Lied -discute Kev.

-Blue Light -responde Chris viéndolo fijo.

-You Lied -habla Kev.

-Blue Light.

-You Lied.

-BLUE LIGHT! -grita Chris.

-BLUE LIGHT -grita Kev de nuevo.

-YOU LIED -grita Chris más fuerte -Espera ¿QUE?

Kev y yo reímos a más no poder -Hecho -digo con una sonrisa. En realidad prefiero You Lied esa la escribió Kev y no lleva ningún sentimiento mío, por el contrario, Blue Light es completamente mía y mi inspiración para ella: los ojos de Dougie.

Nos quedamos ahí haciendo tonterías y riendo como desquiciados hasta que Rocío vuelve a abrir la puerta, pero no ha venido a llamarnos, detrás de ella entran 4 chicos y ella les da las mismas indicaciones que a nosotros. No lo puedo creer.. son ellos.

Kev, Chris y yo, nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral mientras la chica sigue hablando con ellos quienes sólo la observan y asienten, el chico de la campera negra, ojos azules y cabello castaño voltea hacia nosotros y se le dibuja una enorme sonrisa, esa sonrisa que transmite tanta felicidad.

-¡ALEX, CHRIS, KEVIN! ¡SON USTEDES! -dice llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y haciendo que los otros tres chicos dejen de prestarle atención a la pequeña achinada y ahora la pongan en nosotros.

Yo solo acierto a sonreír tímidamente, Rocío sale de la habitación un poco molesta y nos deja solos a los siete.

-¡DANNY, CHICOS! -grita Chris y se levanta a saludar a cada uno, excepto a Dougie. Kev hace lo mismo, les he contado lo que pasó con Doug e imagino que lo odian o algo parecido.

Mi cuerpo no responde y no puedo hacer nada más que ver a Dougie, él hace lo mismo.. está muy cambiado, su cabello ya no es rubio, ahora lleva un aro en el labio y a pesar de sus holgadas ropas, puedo notar que está más delgado, aún así, se mira muy bien, está más guapo que antes, mucho más; pero sus ojos ya no tienen el mismo brillo, tiene la mirada más triste que haya visto jamás.

Un grito de felicidad me saca de mis pensamientos y me devuelve a la vida, volteo a ver y es Tom esperando por que yo me levante a abrazarlo.

-¡Tom! -digo sonriendo mientras me levanto a abrazarlo -es bueno verte de nuevo ¿Que le has hecho a tu cabello? -pregunto, él también lo ha teñido.

-Pues, ya ves -sonríe -sigo viéndome guapo ¿o que no? -dice sonriéndome, ahora digo de nuevo, extrañaba tanto esa sonrisa.

-Claro que sí -abrazándolo de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo llegaron? -me pregunta.

-Ayer.

-No nos avisaste -hace pucheros.

-Perdón, se me ha pasado, lo remediaré -respondo sonriendo.

-Ehh.. Alex -llega Harry a abrazarme -estás muy guapa -me sonríe al terminar el abrazo.

-¡Gracias! Vos también lo estás -le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-¿Para mí no hay abrazo? -pregunta Dan acercándose.

-Por supuesto -respondo abrazándolo -has crecido -le digo sonriendo.

-Vos no. -dice con esa risa escandalosa y pegajosa. Todos siguen su risa.

-Te odio -le digo riendo con ellos.

No puedo ser tan descortés, debo saludar a Dougie, el tiempo ha pasado y debo fingir que todo está olvidado.

-Eh Doug, ¿como estás? -pregunto refiriéndome al ex-rubio quien abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja al escuchar que le he hablado.

Todos se quedan expectantes de la escena, puedo escuchar un bufido de Kev, está molesto pero yo no puedo ser rencorosa, o al menos debo fingir que no lo soy.

-Err.. bien, ¿que tal tú? -responde con un tono de voz bastante bajo.

-Todo bien -respondo, se puede respirar la tensión en el lugar. Silencio incómodo.

Alguien abre la puerta y todos prestan atención a la escena, viene Rocío y viene otra chica que no había visto antes, morena, alta, muy plástica por lo que puedo notar, la morena viene hablándole bastante pesado a Rocío, ella sólo la mira con asco.

-Ahí están, deje el drama -se retira mucho más molesta que antes.

-¡Osito! -chilla acercándose a Dougie para abrazarlo. Puedo sentir como mi estómago da un vuelco y el corazón me deja de latir. Es la novia de Dougie.

-La mona esa no me dejaba pasar -agrega refiriéndose a Rocío, todos la ven y por lo que se ve, no le agrada ni a Tom, ni a Danny y mucho menos a Harry que al verla le da la espalda y se pone a hablar con Kev.

-No tenías porqué venir -le dice Dougie aún viéndome, trato de esquivarle la mirada pero me es imposible.

¿A caso nadie me ayudará? ¡Háblenme!

-Ah.. ¿Tú quien eres? -Me dice la morena señalándome con su fino dedo y con una mueca de asco.

-¿Te importa, barbie? -le respondo con el mismo asco.

-Déja de ver a mi Dougie -me dice con tono arrogante.

Adiós mundo.

-Claro que sí, corazón -respondo con tono sarcástico, los azules ojos de Dougie siguen clavados en los míos y yo le dedico una buena mirada al ex-rubio por lo que puedo escuchar a la morena bufar bastante enojada. Sonrío ganadora.

Pasan poco más de quince minutos en los que me dedico a hablar tonterías con Dan y Tom mientras Kev, Chris y Harry platican animadamente y Dougie y la hueca esa se alejan para hablar, o más bien, pasarse saliva, me estoy muriendo, ¡Alguien sáqueme ya de aquí!

Por suerte entra Rocío y nos indica que en cinco minutos seremos entrevistados, claro es para lo que hemos venido, me despido de los chicos con un abrazo y ahora la pregunta, ¿debo saludar a Dougie? Le daré un poco de dolor a la plástica esa. Paso de ella haciéndole una mueca y saludo a Dougie, quien me sonríe como solía hacerlo antes. Yo me derrito ¡AYUDA! admito que con ese nuevo cabello y ese arito se mira mucho pero demasiado más sexy que antes, le da el aire de chico rudo que me mata en un hombre.. ¿Que pasa Alex? ¡Está con su novia, despertá!

Caminamos hacia el estudio y nos sentamos en el sillón, entramos al aire y la entrevista se desarrolla normal, como todas, luego de diez minutos es momento de tocar la canción. Puedo ver a Dan, Tom y Harry escondidos detrás del escenario haciéndome muecas y animándonos, tocamos You Lied y no puedo negar que durante toda la canción llevo a Poynter en la mente, ya que esta trata de promesas que fueron desechas. Al terminar nos despide el entrevistador y regresamos a camerinos donde los McGuys, excepto Dougie, nos felicitan y nos piden que nos quedemos a verlos pero Kev se niega, sabe que no puedo tener más tiempo cerca a Doug y mucho menos a su plástica novia.

**~Dougie's POV~**

Llegamos al gran edificio de la televisión en el que nos entrevistarán, sé que Frankie estará aquí pero no les diré nada a los chicos para que no me odien antes de tiempo, entramos al lugar y una pequeña chica, que se presenta como Rocío nos aborda y nos encamina a un camerino. Como siempre entramos y ella nos empieza a dar las típicas indicaciones "esperen acá, su entrevista durará cerca de 10 minutos, luego tendrán espacio para una canción" ya me las sé, en todos los lugares nos dicen lo mismo.

-¡ALEX, CHRIS, KEVIN! ¡SON USTEDES! -grita Danny llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Momento, ¿ha dicho Alex?

Todos volteamos a ver hacia donde Danny ve con esa enorme sonrisa y sí, ahí está ella, mi corazón palpita al máximo, mi estómago se revuelve y me siento como cuando la ví por primera vez en aquella fiesta, ella está aún más hermosa de como la recordaba, junto a ella están Chris y Kevin, quienes me dedican una mirada asesina y luego corren a saludar a Harry, Dan y Tom. Alex no se mueve de su lugar, tiene sus tiernos ojos miel clavados en los míos, puedo ver sorpresa y mucha tristeza en su mirada, me fijo más y en realidad está más hermosa, su cabello antes castaño claro, ahora es negro como el carbón, largo y lacio, lo que hace que su piel se vea más clara, está en realidad muy hermosa.

-¡ALEEEEX! -le grita Tom haciendo que ella retire su mirada de la mía.

Gracias, Tom.

Ella se levanta a saludarlo y pronto se unen Danny y Harry a los abrazos, la envidia me mata, estoy más que seguro que ella no me dirigirá la palabra, debe odiarme y no la culpo.

-Eh Doug, ¿como estás? -Escucho su voz dirigirse a mí

Momento ¿Alex me ha hablado? Ahora sí, mi corazón está por salirse de su cuenca, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, demonios ya empiezo a actuar como Dougie el idiota, bien ¿que hago?, ¿respondo? ¿la ignoro?

-Err.. bien, ¿que tal tú? -A penas si me sale la voz, es obvio que a ella ya no le muevo ni un poco el corazón, digo, que me hable así como si nada.. yo no podría.

-Todo bien -responde fría pero volviendo a aquel juego de miradas, siento como si tratase de buscar alguna respuesta en mis ojos, yo todo lo que quiero es tomarla por la cintura y besarla de nuevo, me estoy muriendo.

-Ahí están, deje el drama -escucho hablar a Rocío.

-¡Osito! -Escucho la maldita voz de Frankie acercarse a mí y luego abrazarme. -La mona esa no me dejaba pasar -agrega refiriéndose a Rocío, ni siquiera la veo y mucho menos la abrazo.

¡Alex está enfrente viéndonos! Frankie ya véte.

-No tenías porqué venir -respondo aún con la mirada clavada en la de Alex.

-Ah.. ¿Tú quien eres? -Le dice a Alex con un todo muy subido, demasiado para usarlo con Alex, espero que en cualquier momento la tome de las greñas.

-¿Te importa, barbie? -responde con asco.

-Déja de ver a mi Dougie -¡¿MI DOUGIE?! No, no, yo sigo siendo de Alex y siempre lo seré, aunque nunca se lo diga o demuestre.

-Claro que sí, corazón -responde con su típico tono sarcástico, me dedica una mirada de pies a cabeza y luego esboza una enorme sonrisa, de esas de superioridad que tan bien le salen.

Adiós cordura, que me vea un poco más así y no respondo de mis actos.

-Dougie..¡DOUGIE! -me habla Frankie haciendo que al fin la vea -Vení -me empuja hacia otro lado del camerino, lejos de los demás.

-¡¿Que?! -respondo irritado.

-¿Quien es esa? -pregunta bastante molesta.

-Alex -sonrío -Err.. la vocalista de Zeith, es muy amiga de los chicos.

Idiota, debí decir "la chica que amo, y la que siempre amaré, largate de acá, no perteneces a mi mundo" pero como siempre, soy cobarde.

-Pues no me gusta la forma en que te ve.. ¡Y LA SONRISA DE IDIOTA QUE TENÉS! -termina en un berrinche de niña pequeña.

-Dejá el drama Frankie, estoy contigo no con ella, y ¿que tiene mi sonrisa?

Si, soy idiota.

-Esque.. la mirás mucho -tiene razón pero ¿como no lo voy a hacer? Está divina. -Mirame a mí -me dice tomándome el rostro y luego me planta un beso, de esos hambrientos y desesperados.

Cuando Frankie por fin se separa de mí, noto que Alex nos está viendo, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas ¿Acaso me quiere aún? ¿está celosa?, ella baja la mirada y luego Danny vuelve a captar su atención. Poco después llega Rocío y le indica a Zeith que deben empezar la entrevista, ellos se despiden de los chicos y, para mi sorpresa, Alex se acerca a nosotros, le hace una mueca a Frankie, quien está tomada de mi mano, y luego se dirige a mí -Adiós Doug, cuídate -me sonríe, mi muerte se acerca ¿cierto?. Respondo con una sonrisa y ella se retira.

Frankie sigue hablando no sé que cosas, ahora menos que nunca es el momento de hablarme, no le prestaré atención; en mi cabeza sólo está Alex. Quisiera saber si aún me quiere, si sintió lo mismo que yo al verme, si.. aún habría una posibilidad de que regrese conmigo, pues aunque me cueste admitirlo, aún la amo. Termino por alejar a Frankie de mí para ir a buscar un trago, en verdad lo necesito, adiós sobriedad, sólo me duraste cinco horas.

* * *

**¡QUIERO SABER QUE OPINAN! jé :)**

**Feliz fin de semana y que la fuerza los acompañe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here I am, thinking of youuuu! lol. He vuelto y conmigo un personajillo que me encanta, y no sólo en el fic sino en la vida real y ¿recuerdan que dije que faltaban 8 capítulos? pues creo que me equivoqué, tal vez tengo un par más e.e**

**Eso es todo ¡A leer!**

* * *

**~Alex's POV~**

Camino al departamento todo va en silencio, ni Kev, ni Chris, ni yo hablamos, incluso Mikey puede notar nuestra incomodidad por lo que no dice nada. Al llegar, por fín es mi momento, voy casi corriendo a mi habitación y lloro, así como he hecho siempre, pero esta vez lloro porque sé que lo he perdido, él ya no es el mismo y aunque lo siga amando sé que él ya no lo hace, tal vez nunca lo hizo. Maldita sea la hora en que regresamos, maldita sea la hora en la que conocí a Dougie Poynter.

Despierto por el fuerte olor a comida, los chicos han cocinado, a que son unos hermosos. Reviso mi celular y tengo un mensaje de Tom.

~Enana, lindo verte, a ver si podemos salir a tomar algo, te llamo luego. Te quiero~

Mi mejor amigo es lo mejor, en realidad creo que jamás encontraré a alguien tan perfecto como Tom Fletcher. Voy a comer lo que los chicos han cocinado y como siempre, delicioso.

-Eh Alex.. ¿como estás? -pregunta Chris rebuscando las palabras.

-¿Yo? Er..bien ¿debería estar mal?

-No, digo..no sé -dice confundido.

-¿Lo decis por Dougie? No me importa en verdad -respondo haciéndome la indiferente.

-Flaca, te conozco y sé que te importa, te ayudaremos a que lo saqués de tu mente, es un idiota -me dice tomándome las manos, yo sólo asiento y regreso a mi habitación.

Las lágrimas han regresado.

Enciendo la computadora pues últimamente me gusta distraerme leyendo cosas en internet o ver lo que me escriben mis fans en las redes sociales, es muy reconfortante. Abro mi correo electrónico y hay varios sin leer pero uno me llama la atención.

~Giovanna Falcone:

Eh Alex, espero estés muy bien, ¿sabes? Te he extrañado como loca, ¿Ya estás en Londres? porque te tengo una sorpresa.. ¡ESTOY EN LONDRES! cuando leas esto llamame al: 526-6662. Te quiero taradita. ~

No tardo más de dos minutos en buscar mi celular y marcarle a Gi, es que al fin las cosas van mejorando, al fin regresará mi única y mejor amiga. Recuerdan que no me es fácil socializar con mujeres ¿cierto?

-¿Hola? -escucho su suave voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡GI! OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS. SOS VOS AHHHHH QUIERO LLORAR -se nota mi emoción al saber que mi amiga ha regresado ¿verdad?

-¿ALEX? AHHHHHHHHH JESUCRISTO SANTO, LLOREMOS JUNTAS -responde, ella también está muy emocionada.

-Ayyyy.. tengo tanto que contarte -suspiro.

-¡Yo igual! ¿vamos por un café?

-Por supuesto, al de siempre ¿recordas?

-Claro que recuerdo.. a las 5 ¡EN PUNTO AH ALEXANDRA! -sé que me regaña cuando me dice "Alexandra", es la única que lo hace porque sabe que siempre estoy tarde.

-Tranquila Giovanna, estaré -respondo divertida

-Ok bye -cuelga antes de que responda, no ha cambiado nada.

Corro a ducharme y a buscar algo de ropa, son las 4:50 y estoy jodidamente precisa, si llego tarde encontraré una mejor amiga enojada y no una sonriente mejor amiga, me pongo unos vaqueros azules, converse rojas, un sudadero negro y un gorro negro, salgo casi corriendo del departamento y aunque la cafetería está cerca de acá, ya estoy tarde. Como recién regresamos de la gira aún no tenemos carros y la camioneta, no sé porque, la tiene Mikey -patineta -pienso, voy por mi única patineta, esa que Dougie me regaló y le grito un "ADIÓS" a Kev que está en la sala viendo TV.

Me subo a la patineta intentando expulsar de mi mente los recuerdos que ella me trae y en menos de cinco minutos estoy en la dichosa cafetería, reviso la hora 5:05, genial, no estoy tan tarde. Entro al lugar y puedo ver la castaña cabellera ondulada de Gi, quien ya tiene una mesa.

-¿Porqué siempre sos tan puntual? -le pregunto acercándome.

-¡ALEX! -me da un abrazo, al que correspondo sonriente -Acabo de llegar, has mejorado tu puntualidad -sonríe.

-Oh bien.. pues, que te digo, traigo el cabello mojado bajo este gorro y casi me atropella un auto -le cuento riendo.

-Lo imaginé -sonríe de nuevo -Contáme ¿como has estado?

-Difícil pregunta.. en fin, ahora estoy medio bien, ¿vos? -pregunto haciendo juego de palabras, como siempre.

-No entiendo -responde confundida -Yo re bien, pero dale contame que ha pasado en estos casi dos años, luego cuento yo -Gi, definitivamente no cambia.

-Vale -sonrío.

Pedimos capuccinos y empiezo a contarle a Gi todo lo que ha pasado desde que ella se fué a la universidad, ese "todo" incluye, Zeith, los dos álbumes, Charlie, mi primera decepción amorosa, mi reencuentro con Tom, conocer a Danny, Harry y obviamente Dougie. Contarle lo de Doug desde el principio hasta ahora es como revivir todo lo que ha pasado, esbozo sonrisas pero también lágrimas. Luego de aproximadamente hora y media de la escena "yo hablando, Gi asintiendo y consolándome", es su turno.

Ella me empieza a contar sobre la universidad, fiestas y el novio que tuvo, Brandon, también me cuenta que Tom la ha estado buscando todo este tiempo y que le ha mandado canciones, las cuales provocaron su ruptura con Brandon. Gi pensaba que Tom no estaba en la ciudad, por lo que al enterarse que está acá se pone muy nerviosa, no puede ocultarme que aún lo sigue queriendo. Yo intentaré que todo entre ellos se arregle.

Son aproximadamente las ocho de la noche cuando la conversación por fin termina y Gi me lleva al departamento en su auto.

-Alex, fué hermoso verte de nuevo -me dice sonriendo al llegar al departamento.

-Lo mismo digo -devuelvo la sonrisa -ya necesitaba una conversación como esta con vos -río.

-Siempre me necesitas, no podés sin mí -ríe conmigo.

-Claaaaaaaaro genia.. ¿Pasas? te presento a mis hermanos -sería genial que Gi conociera a esos cavernícolas.

-Por supuesto -asiente con una sonrisa y nos bajamos del auto.

Caminamos hacia el departamento mientras platicamos de cualquier cosa y reímos como solíamos hacer dos años atrás. Llegamos por fin al lugar y al abrir la puerta me encuentro con lo que menos me imaginé que encontraría: Chris y Kev están platicando con nada más y nada menos que Tom Fletcher. Entro primero y esas tres miradas se dirigen a mí, en menos de dos segundos entra Gi y se queda paralizada al ver a Tom ahí. Chris y Kev sonríen y me saludan mientras Tom clava su mirada en Gi, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó mientras ellos se veían el uno al otro hasta que Kev se nos acerca.

-Llegaste.. hace rato está Tom esperándote -me sonríe -¿no me presentas? -pregunta viendo a Gi.

-Err..si.. este.. Tom, ¿que haces acá? -me dirijo al rubio haciéndolo salir de ese universo en el que se mete siempre que ve a Gi.

-Err.. yo venía a hablarte un par de cosas -responde sin dejar de ver a Gi -¡Hola! -le dice dirigiéndose a ella.

Gi por fin reacciona y le sonríe a Tom -¿Como has estado? -responde.

Kev y Chris se quedan con cara de qué-mierda-pasa-aquí por lo que camino hacia ellos y les hago rápido el cuento -Es la ex novia de Tom -A lo que asienten y sonríen cómplices.

-Err.. perdón por interrumpir -soy pendeja, claro, sé que eso están pensando Gi y Tom de mí -Gi, ellos son Kevin y Chris, mis hermanos -sonrío.

-Ahh.. hola chicos, Alex me habló mucho de ustedes -sonríe.

-Y a nosotros de vos -le responde Chris.

-Un gusto -habla ahora Kev.

-Ehh.. Kev, vamos a comprar.. ¿Baterías? -dice Chris tratándo de buscar una forma de salir de ahí, pero ¿Baterías? ¿En serio Chris?

-¿Baterías? -ríe Kev.

-Er..si, para.. la.. luz -dice con tono de pregunta de nuevo y codeándo a Kev.

-Claro ironman -responde Kev divertido -Adiós chicos, un gusto Gi -se despiden ambos.

-Igualmente -contesta Gi, igual de confusa que Tom y yo, definitivamente Chris y Kev son caso especial.

Cuando ellos se han ido, Tom, Gi y yo nos sentamos en el sillón, los dos me ven acusadoramente, pero no entiendo, yo jamás planeé esto, traje a Gi para conocer a los chicos, no sabía que Tom estaba aquí y que yo recuerde no quedé con él en ningún momento.

-Ehh..Yo no planeé nada -alzo las manos.

Gi me sonríe y Tom hace lo mismo, sé que me creen, sonrío ahora.

-Vale, te creo -me dice Gi -Tom ya me dijo que ha venido por su cuenta.

-¿Ya ven? -río de nuevo -er..voy a preparar café ¿quieren?

-Por supuesto -responde Tom.

-Yo paso Alex, gracias -me dice amablemente Gi.

Se quedan platicando un rato y yo me tardo mucho más de lo normal haciendo café, no quiero interrumpirlos de nuevo, se ve que se siguen entendiendo perfectamente, les brillan los ojos como la primera vez que se hablaron, se ven tan tiernos.. me recuerdan a cuando Doug y yo pasábamos las tardes simplemente hablando y riendo, ¿Que estoy pensando?

¡ALEX PARÁ POR FAVOR!

-Alex ya me.. ¿estás bien? -escucho a Gi acercarse, de seguro ya tengo cara de querer llorar, te odio Poynter.

-Err..si, me.. quemé -tartamudeo.

-¿Segura? -ella me conoce demasiado bien, yo solo asiento -Ok, me voy es tarde, lindo verte, te llamo luego -me sonríe.

-Ok Gi, cuídate, estamos en contacto -sonrío, o mejor dicho, intento sonreír.

Ella sale de ahí despidiéndose con la mano y puedo ver una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, los he ayudado sin intención de hacerlo, y eso es genial.

-¡Está hermosa! -me dice Tom acercándose a abrazarme.

-Yo sé -respondo a su abrazo -¿Han quedado en algo?

-Er..si, saldremos el jueves a tomar algo -sigue sonriendo pendejamente.

-Me alegro mucho.

-Enana.. ¿que tenés? -pregunta viéndome a los ojos.

-Err..nada -miento. Se me escapa una lágrima. Malditas lágrimas.

-Oh Alex -dice abrazándome de nuevo -vení -nos sentamos en el sillón y ahora sí, no lo puedo evitar, empiezo a llorar como idiota, Tom acaricia mi cabello y susurra cosas como "desahogate, yo estoy acá".

Luego de un rato de estar así, Tom me ve serio -¿Es por Doug y la estúpida de Frankie, cierto? -¿Como logra conocerme tanto?

Así que Frankie se llama la barbie esa. Yo sólo asiento afirmando lo que Tom me ha preguntado, me siento estúpida llorando por Dougie pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Cariño, sos hermosa y podés estar con quien querrás, yo..yo no sé que pasa en la cabeza de ese enano. -termina viendo a la nada.

-Gracias Tom, por favor no le digás que lo extraño o algo parecido -le ruego.

-Tranquila, queda entre nosotros -me sonríe pegajosamente -Dan y Harry te mandan saludos.

-Gracias, deciles que son hermosos, los re quiero y a vos mucho más -le sonrío.

-Yo igual, y ellos también, creo que sos su única amiga -ríe burlesco, yo le sigo la risa.

* * *

**Son mis personajes y está mal que diga esto pero: SOY FAN DE KEV Y CHRIS. lol.**

**Como siempre, no olviden comentarme lo que piensan.**

**See ya soon :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, les echaría un chiste o algo así pero hoy traigo el peor humor del mundo porque creo que perdí mi examen para la universidad so..**

**¡Espero les guste! :)**

* * *

Nos hemos tomado un par de meses de "vacaciones", no tengo nada importante que hacer en este tiempo así que me dedicaré a salir con Gi, con los chicos y tal vez hacer un poco de música, cuando estás en una banda lo mejor que podés hacer es escribir todo lo que pensás y convertirlo en una canción, es un bonito pasatiempo.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Danny y hace unos días vino personalmente a invitarnos a Kev, Chris y a mí a la fiesta que dará, se le ve muy feliz por lo que aún sabiendo que Dougie y su tonta novia estarán ahí, no me puedo negar, Danny es mi amigo y quiero pasar su cumpleaños con él y con los chicos, por supuesto llevaré a Gi para que Tom me ame más de lo que ya lo hace.

-Alex ¿Ya estás lista?, no tardará en venir Gi -me grita Chris desde afuera de mi habitación.

-Casi.. -respondo.

La verdad es que no estoy nada lista, no sé que usar, sé que Dougie estará ahí y quiero verme mejor que la barbie esa que tiene por novia, sigo sin comprender el porqué de esos pensamientos. Me tiemblan las manos y estoy pálida, aparte estoy en un dilema entre usar un vestido rosa pálido o uno rojo, siento que me veo desastrosa con ambos, pero ¿Porqué me importa tanto como me veo? Nunca ha pasado, toda la culpa la tiene Poynter.

-Alex estás..ah ¿no te has vestido? -pregunta Chris al entrar a mi habitación y verme en pijama.

-ehh.. ¿cual uso? -pregunto de vuelta con mi mejor cara de perrito triste.

-Modelalos -me sonríe.

-Vamos Chris, no hay tiempo -reniego como niña pequeña.

Chris solo me ve y sonríe, sabe que por más que diga haré lo que me pide, y así sucede, me saco la pijama y me pongo el rosa.

-¿Este? -pregunto, Chris solo observa y asiente. Me lo saco y me pongo ahora el rojo -¿O este? -pregunto de nuevo.

-Definitivamente ese -señalando el rojo, en realidad este vestido es más a mi estilo, va ajustado de arriba, lleva un pequeño cinturón negro, la falda es amplia y cae una cuarta arriba de las rodillas.

-Genial -respondo con una sonrisa -¿Que haría sin vos?

-Morir, supongo -sonríe -apurate que ya va a venir Gi -me dice mientras sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

Veo la hora 7:30, tengo media hora así que hago rulos en mi cabello negro y los recojo en una coleta sobre mi hombro izquierdo, dejo mi flequillo lacio caer por el mismo lado y me retoco el maquillaje que ya me había colocado, negro en los ojos y brillo labial, para terminar, me pongo unos botines negros de tacón medio y una pequeña chaqueta de lona negra. Por fín estoy lista.

-Alex, Gi está aquí -me grita ahora Kev.

Me veo una última vez al espejo y me repito "Todo estará bien" salgo de mi habitación y ahí están Chris, Kev y Gi, todos se ven demasiado bien, Gi lleva un vestido corto negro y unos zapatos de tacón también negros.

-Lista -les sonrío.

-Chicas, están hermosas -nos dice Kev a Gi y a mí -también me refiero a tí, Chris -dice soltando una carcajada.

-Gracias, eres tan amable -responde Chris con tono femenino. Todos reímos y luego nos dirigimos al auto que Mikey nos ha dado, un Audi gris precioso. Kev conduce por lo que en menos de 10 minutos estamos en el lugar de la fiesta.

Bajamos todos del auto y observo el lugar, una discoteca que los chicos han reservado sólo para Danny y sus invitados. Al entrar puedo ver bastante gente conocida pero muchos más desconocidos, todos bailando o tomando. Nos dirigimos a una de las mesas vacías cuando Tom se cruza en nuestro camino.

-Llegaron, hola -saluda en general y luego dirige su vista a Gi -estás hermosa -le sonríe.

-Gracias -responde tímida.

-¿Y Danny? -le pregunto a Tom.

-Allá -me señala una mesa donde están Harry, Izzy y Danny.

-Gracias, ahora.. ¡Vayan a bailar! -empujo a Tom y a Gi, siempre andan necesitando empujoncitos. Él toma la mano de la chica y se van a bailar.

-Voy a saludar a Dan -digo volteandome para hablar con los chicos, pero ahora solo queda Chris, Kev ya se ha ido a hablar con alguna chica, seguramente.

-Er.. saludalo por mí, y por Kev.. allá está Claire iré con ella -me sonríe tímido, Claire es la chica que Chris adora desde hace tiempo.

-Ánda tigre -le aliento para luego dirigirme a donde está Danny.

Involuntariamente busco a Dougie pero no lo veo por ningún lado, ojalá que no haya venido, quiero tener una bonita noche.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! -Grito al estar ya cerca de Danny quien se voltea y me da una de esas hermosas sonrisas.

-¡Veniste! Gracias, ¡wow! Estas preciosa -me dice tomándome las manos y viéndome de abajo a arriba.

-Gracias a vos -respondo sonriente para luego abrazarlo.

Dan es tan abrazable.

-Hola Harry. Hola Izzy -saludo a la feliz pareja que se encuentra al otro lado de la mesa, después de soltar a Danny.

-Hola Alex -me sonríen los dos.

-¿Te sentás con nosotros? -me pregunta Danny haciéndome un espacio junto a él.

-Por supuesto que sí -respondo sentándome.

Pasamos parte de la noche platicando animadamente entre los cuatro y tomando uno que otro trago, viendo como Tom y Gi parece que se han arreglado al fin, Kev está con una amiga de Danny que se llama Marian, y Chris baila con Claire; todos se ven tan perfectos. Por momentos se acercan chicas y alguno que otro chico a saludar a Danny por su cumpleaños, algunas lo invitan a bailar a lo que él se niega, eso es raro en él.

Izzy y Harry se han ido a bailar y Dan y yo nos quedamos solos en la mesa tomando y riendo de nada, eso es completamente normal cuando estás con él.

-Me parece muy raro que no estés bailando con cualquier rubia ah Danny -le digo en tono de burla.

-Ah.. no voy a dejarte sola -me sonríe -todos nuestros amigos tienen ligue y vos no -se carcajea ahora.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no soy capaz de ligar?

-eehhh prácticamente -toma un trago de su vodka -si, eso digo -se ríe más.

-¿Queres ver que te equivocas? -me paro de la silla, retándolo.

-¡Noooo! No me dejes solo -me jala del brazo devolviéndome a mi lugar anterior. -vale te digo la verdad -suspira.

-Er ¿que pasa Daniel? -pregunto, me preocupa verle serio.

-Nada -sonríe y ve hacia la barra donde están tres chicas -vale ya -ríe de nuevo.

-No entiendo, ya decime -me río de el.

-Ok, mirá allá a la barra -asiento -mirá a la rubia de ojos azules.

-Ajá, ¿que tiene?

-Bien, eehh ella es mi ex novia -confiesa tomando de nuevo de su vodka.

-Ok, entiendo ¿que se supone que está haciendo aquí?

-Seguramente, su amiga la trajo -su mirada ahora se torna triste.

-¿Aún la querés?

-Si, mucho, es a la única que he querido -voltea a verla de nuevo.

¿Que mierda hago? Debo alejarlo de acá -¿Bailamos Dan? -me levanto del asiento.

-Claro -me sonríe y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, puedo notar que la rubia nos voltea a ver y le dice algo a sus amigas.

Luego de un buen rato bailando con Danny, se nos unen los demás chicos y vaya que la estamos pasando bien, las risas y empujones no faltan y por supuesto, los besos de todas las parejas que están ahí, exceptuando a Danny y a mí obviamente, que nos limitamos a reír y saltar como locos.

Son aproximadamente las 11:30 y se escucha en el micrófono una aguda voz pero masculina, (puedo sospechar de quien se trata) gritando "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DANNY!" todos aplauden y voltean a ver y justo como pensé, es Dougie. El chico de cabello morado se baja del escenario sin soltar su vaso de alguna bebida con demasiado alcohol, sospecho por su aspecto, y se acerca a Danny a darle un abrazo el cual él corresponde sonriente, muchas personas se acercan a Danny y lo empiezan a felicitar y el cumpleañero se pierde de mi vista. Me quedo sola por lo que me dirijo a la mesa a tomar algún trago cuando siento que alguien me toma el brazo -no de nuevo -susurro.

-Estás muy linda, lagartija -escucho a mi oído. Escalofríos. Oh mierda, no. -Te sienta muy bien el rojo, te ves más sensual.

Trato de soltar el agarre pero es imposible, me voltea para atrapar mi mirada con sus profundos ojos azules mezclados con esa chispa plateada que los hace tan especiales.

-¿Que tanto hacías con Danny? -me pregunta.

-Bailaba, Dougie ¿te importa? me quiero sentar -respondo seca intentando evitar verlo a los ojos.

-Pues nos sentamos -responde sin soltarme aún, caminando hacia la mesa.

-¿Me soltás? -pregunto en tono molesto.

-¿Me prometés que no te irás corriendo? -me vuelve a ver a los ojos.

-Perfecto -bufo sarcástica -Lo prometo. -me suelta y empezamos a caminar hacia la mesa, el detrás de mi.

Al llegar me siento y me tomo de un sorbo el vodka que quedaba en mi vaso, él imita mis acciones y lo único que baila en mi podrida mente es un "Dougie ya lárgate de aquí".

-¿Que querés? -pregunto seria.

-Platicar -sonríe odiosamente. -¿Porqué tanto mimo con Danny? ¿están saliendo?

-¿DANNY Y YO? Dougie, por favor -suelto una carcajada con todo el sarcasmo que tengo en mí.

-Más les vale, no me gustaría tener que perder su amistad por tí -dice ahora fijando su mirada en la nada mientras se recuesta en su silla.

-Sos idiota. Vale ya, largate -respondo elevando el tono.

-Es lo que menos querés que haga -dice serio sentándose junto a mí, muy junto tal vez. Me pongo nerviosa.

-E-eso qui-quiero -tartamudeo bajando la cara.

-No parece -sonríe victorioso acercándose más a mí.

-¡Estás borracho! Alejate -casi grito tratando de alejarme, aunque esto no ayuda mucho pues ahora estoy sentada acorralada contra la pared.

-No lo haré esta vez -sonríe de lado y termina con toda la distancia que queda entre nosotros para luego atrapar mis labios con los suyos, toma con una mano mi nuca para evitar que deshaga el beso, cosa innecesaria, jamás desharía ese beso, en realidad lo extrañaba, no sé que planea pero nada importa, disfrutaré una vez más de los labios del hombre que amo, puede que nunca más lo vuelva a hacer.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y hace lo mismo que solía hacer, atrapar mi mirada en la suya y sonreírme tiernamente, lo odio ¿porqué me hace esto? Si el está con la hueca esa.

-¿Que te pasa? -le digo empujándolo -¿estás imbécil o que?

-Estoy borracho y quería besarte.. y te ha gustado -me sonríe, pero esta vez su sonrisa es de superioridad, completamente detestable.

-Quitate, dejame en paz, idiota.

-Alex, no.. yo.. -puedo ver como su expresión cambia completamente de una expresión de superioridad a una de vergüenza y tristeza.

-No, déjalo así.

-Te extraño.

El nudo que con anterioridad se había hecho paso en mi garganta, no tuvo de otra que reventarse y hacer que mis ojos suelten esas lágrimas que había guardado. Esas dos palabras que para muchos se pueden decir sólo porque sí. Para mí significan mucho y aún más viniendo de quien vienen, porque sé que él no es de los que dicen las cosas sólo por decirlas, las dice porque en verdad lo siente, y si dijo que me extraña es cierto. Y yo también lo extraño como enferma pero en realidad no hay nada por hacer. Ahora está con Frankie y yo ya no tengo más que ver ahí.

-Doug, no lo hagas más difícil. -balbuceo aún de espaldas a él.

Salgo corriendo del lugar y por suerte no me sigue, las lágrimas no han tardado en salir y ahora solo tengo que buscar a alguien que me lleve a casa, este es el momento en el que necesito mi propio auto. Por suerte me topo con Danny quien se ve un poco decepcionado y al verme me abraza, mis lágrimas ahora salen con más fuerza.

-¿Te llevo a casa? -pregunta separándose y viéndome a los ojos.

Yo solo asiento, él me toma la mano y caminamos a la salida. No tarda en llegar el tipo que cuida los autos trayendo consigo el de Danny, me abre la puerta y, literalmente, me tiro en el asiento del copiloto. Avanzamos varias calles en un silencio sepulcral hasta que el castaño me dirige la palabra.

-¿Te has encontrado con Dougie, cierto? -pregunta tímido sin desviar la mirada de la carretera.

-Si -respondo en un casi sollozo.

-¿Que te ha hecho? No sé que pasa últimamente por esa pequeña cabeza -me dice aparcándose en un lugar que no reconozco para dirigirme la mirada.

-Er.. me ha besado -respondo sin corresponderle la mirada -¿donde estamos? -intento absurdamente cambiar el tema.

-¡¿TE HA BESADO?! Y..¿te dejaste? -se le escucha emocionado y decepcionado a la vez, Danny suele ser tan extraño. -y no contestaré tu pregunta -me dice ahora esbozando una sonrisa.

-No me contestes pero me tendrás que llevar a casa -sonrío a lo que él asiente

-Y pues..que te digo, si me dejé besar, en realidad lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo mío aunque fuera tan solo unos minutos más.. Dan sos mi amigo y no te puedo mentir, a Doug aún lo quiero y verlo con esa hueca putrefacta me ha destrozado completamente, y sé que soy una idiota porque tal vez él ya no sienta nada por mí. Al verlo en la fiesta, por un momento pensé que tenía en frente al tierno Dougie que conocí pero luego me dí cuenta que ese ya no era más el chico que conocí, se convirtió en un idiota, presumido, arrogante.. pero muy lindo, demasiado tal vez. -solté un suspiro al darme cuenta semejante monólogo que le había soltado a Danny

-Aparte, no sé porqué te estoy contando esto, seguro le irás a decir y..ahh -metí mi rostro entre mis manos y me eché a llorar de nuevo.

Vaya escena.

-Alex..tranquila -me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello -yo no le diré nada de esto a nadie si vos así lo querés -dijo con un tono tierno que jamás le había escuchado a él usar, me tomó del mentón obligándome a que lo viera -Podés confiar en mí y hablarme de lo que querrás ¿vale? -asentí sonriendo -aparte yo siempre he pensado que sos el alma gemela de Doug y esque.. ¡Son tan jodidamente iguales! desde que entraste aquella noche a la casa ¿recordás? -yo asentí a la pregunta mientras limpiaba un poco mis lágrimas -Esa noche supe que el enano había encontrado a "la chica de sus sueños", él siempre fué tan ñoño con eso, a veces creo que es mujer -rió.

-Ya dejalo -reí con él.

-Lo importante acá es que no te sintás triste por lo que está pasando, yo sé que lo que tiene Doug pronto se le pasará, por el momento lo más sano es estar alejados ¿no crees? -rió avergonzado -soy una mierda consolando a la gente -esta vez soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el auto.

-No lo sos -lo acompañé en su risa de nuevo -vale Dan, gracias, sos el mejor -sonreí abrazándolo.

-¿Estarás tranquila? -fijó sus azules y profundos ojos en los míos.

-Lo intentaré -respondí con cierta inseguridad.

-¡Perfecto! -dijo ahora colocándose de nuevo en posición para manejar.

-Ehh momento, ahora vos me contás ¿porqué huiste de tu fiesta? -pregunté.

-vale -respondió resignado, volviendo a su posición anterior.

Se pasó más de una hora, que no se sintió en lo más mínimo, mientras Danny me contaba desde el principio la historia con su ex-novia que se llama Georgia, Danny había sido un idiota con ella, pues la había tratado como a cualquier otra, luego se dió cuenta que en realidad la quería, pero para entonces era demasiado tarde. En la fiesta trató de hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas pero, como era de esperarse, ella lo ignoró y ahí el porque de la tristeza de Jones.

Luego de platicar hasta poco más de las 3 de la mañana, me llevó a mi casa para luego irse con esa sonrisa tan brillante que, no entiendo porqué, jamás se le borra aunque esté pasando por un mal momento.

* * *

**Feliz fin de semana :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola hamijos, he vuelto :) La vida no me ha tratado bien últimamente con ésto del Streaming del concierto y la universidad peeeero, no importa, hoy hay capítulo e.e**

**Ésta historia ha pasado tan rápida que me marea jo, tenemos nuevos personajillos a los que amo mucho y-y-y-y eso.**

**¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

Pasa apenas una semana del cumpleaños de Danny. Tom regresó con Gi, ya era hora de que eso sucediera ellos sí que son el uno para el otro. Por otro lado Izzy y Harry son tan estables cual torre Eifel. Danny ha estado hablando con Georgia como le sugerí que hiciera y al parecer las cosas se van arreglando, Doug sigue con esa plástica, Chris al fin se hizo novio de Claire, Kev cambia de novia como si cambiara de camisa, y yo..pues mi guitarra es muy linda.

Durante esta semana me he encontrado con Dougie a donde quiera que vaya, salgo con Gi y ahí aparece con Frankie. Fuí a tomar un café con Tom y casualmente ahí estaban ambos en el mismo Starbucks que nosotros, al verme se hace el sorprendido, me traspasa con su plateada mirada para luego besar a Frankie, idiotas. Hace dos días salí con Harry quien me pidió que lo ayudase a buscar algo para Izzy y nos hemos encontrado a Dougie, quien "paseaba" por el centro comercial, me parece que me va persiguiendo por todo Londres. No entiendo que es lo que quiere, no lo entiendo de verdad.

Estoy sola en el departamento pues salir no está mucho en mis planes últimamente, no quiero salir y toparme con Dougie besuqueándose con su tonta novia. Ver películas y comer tirada en tu sillón siempre es preferible.

Suena el timbre, cosa rara pues todos mis amigos andan ocupados y dudo que alguien quiera venir a aburrirse conmigo, en fin.

-¿Si? -abro la puerta y me encuentro con la figura que menos pensé encontrarme, hubiese sido más creíble encontrar un gato del futuro con 8 patas. Hablo en serio.

-Hola.

-Acá no está Dougie ¿que queres? -pregunto a Frankie que en realidad no entiendo que hace aquí.

-Vendo galletas ¿No te hace?

Sobre venir a perturbar mi paz, viene con bromitas estúpidas, ya ¿donde está la cámara escondida?

Frankie pasa al departamento como Juan por su casa y se auto invita a sentarse en uno de los sillones, creo que después de todo, tendré que escuchar lo que esta flaca viene a decirme. Genial.

-No me estaré con rodeos pues no me hace la ilusión pasar toda la tarde aquí entonces, voy al grano..

-Uy que pena, a mí que me encanta verte. Momento, ¿Quién te dijo donde vivo?

-Cariño, estás en el ojo público, te recuerdo. -bien, buena respuesta, aunque ésto no deja de ser raro.

-En fin.. sé que fuiste novia de Dougie, no soy tonta...

-Bah, pues pareciera -ahora bromeo yo. También tengo derecho de reírme de ella ¿cierto?

-¿Me dejas hablar? -asiento con una risa de burla -Ok, lo que tengo que decir es serio, sé que aún lo quieres y sé que se besaron en la fiesta de Danny, también sé que no le agrado a sus amigos, créeme que no es fácil ésto pero yo en realidad lo quiero y.. bueno.. estoy embarazada de Dougie.

¿Saben lo que se siente que una enorme roca caiga en tu cabeza y que poco a poco destruya cada efímera parte de tu cuerpo? Pues eso no es nada comparado a lo que sentí al escuchar esas cuatro palabras estoy-embarazada-de-Dougie. Jamás en mi vida me sentí peor. Si antes ya no lo sentía mío, imaginen ahora que Frankie le dará un hijo. Un hijo de Dougie y Frankie.. no, no puede ser, ésto no es posible. Obviamente palidecí cual muerto y mi garganta se secó evitándome responderle algo a la morena.

-Y.. yo quiero darle un buen ambiente a mi hijo, no quiero que sepa que su padre tiene otra chica en su retorcida cabeza. De mujer a mujer, Alex, piensa en él, él no tiene la culpa.

Y entonces es cuando dejo de escucharla, Dougie ya no es mío, ni ahora, ni lo será nunca. Un hijo, eso es algo muy serio ¿Lo sabrá él?

-Gracias por escucharme, espero seas feliz. -Y seguido de esas palabras, la morena sale del departamento dejándome con un nudo en la garganta acrecentándose a cada segundo y con la leve sensación que no debí volver. Debí quedarme en cualquier otra parte del mundo.

...

Llega por fin el día domingo, el único día en el que tengo a mis hermanos para mí desde que se echaron novia y yo sigo más sola y moribunda que pingüino en un desierto. Tal vez exagero pero estar sin Dougie y con la idea de que será padre, no es lo más precioso del mundo, créanme.

-¿Listos? -digo en voz alta al salir de mi habitación.

Iremos a lo que Kev y Chris llaman "salida de hermanos" ya saben, ir a algún lugar extraño, hacer cosas de niños, comer hasta no poder más y reír sin parar.. es de mis salidas favoritas y hace tiempo que no tenemos una igual por lo que estoy lista antes que ellos.

¡MILAGRO!

-Christian, Kevin, apuren el paso que ya me quiero ir -grito sentándome en el sillón.

-Oh dios, ¡Kev grabá que Alex está lista antes que nosotros! -grita Chris saliendo de su habitación fingiendo asombro.

Ambos salen ya vestidos y se ríen de mí -Ni siquiera estás arreglada -me dice Kev.

-Claro que sí -respondo. Examino mi vestuario, jeans negros ajustados, Converse rojas y una camiseta morada de los Ramones. -No llevaré un vestido si vamos a niñear no a ligar -sonrío.

Ambos asienten y los tres nos dirigimos a nuestro Audi, como siempre Kev maneja, Chris va de copiloto y yo voy en el asiento trasero, me da gracia que hagan eso, me hacen sentir como la hija de su pareja gay. Luego de media hora de camino en la que no he dejado de molestarlos con que son una hermosa pareja, al fin hemos llegado al lugar, Kev se aparca y los tres nos bajamos del auto.

Es lo que tienen en mente como una feria, solo que ésta es enorme, me refiero a cada juego, son enormes, ¿se han subido a una de esas ruedas que dan vueltas y aparte cada carrito da vuelta por separado? Vale, la que está aquí es el doble de la que han visto normalmente, háganse a la idea. Muero de emoción y corro por cada juego como una niña pequeña.

Chris y Kev se han mareado ya y me han dejado con la adrenalina hasta el tope.

-Vamos, uno último ¿si? -me toca rogarles a ese par de amargados, no me subiré sola a ese monstruo de metal.. pero vale, quiero subirme.

-Dale vos, yo paso -me dice Chris tocándose el estómago

-Yo igual -agrega Kev.

-Son re aguados -les respondo caminando en forma de berrinche a comprar el ticket al último juego mientras mis amigos se van a sentar.

-Valientes amigos -digo en voz alta en la fila.

-¿Te vas a subir sola? -escucho una voz grave detrás de mi.

Volteo a ver y me topo con unos enormes ojos café oscuro -er.. eso creo -respondo tímidamente.

-Yo también voy solo, ¿Puedo subirme contigo? -pregunta bajando la mirada y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, se le ve adorable con ese gesto.

-Por supuesto -respondo ahora con una sonrisa.

-Soy William, pero me podés decir Will -me extiende la mano, sonriente.

-Alexandra pero me decis Alex porque el nombre largo suena a regaño -respondo estrechando su mano. Él ríe, intuyo que ríe de mí.

Llegamos a la ventanilla y pido dos tickets, se supone que cada quien paga el suyo ¿cierto? pues no, el chico se me adelanta y paga los dos.

-Yo invito -sonríe y le respondo con otra sonrisa.

Pero que sonrisa tan preciosa la de Will, deja ver una perfecta dentadura blanca. Disimuladamente me fijo más en él mientras caminamos al juego, sus ojos son grandes y ¿he dicho ya el color? me atrevo a decir que ahora se le ven negros, profundos pero con una alegría enorme, tez blanca, su cabello es oscuro y desordenado, lleva unos rayos rubios y deja un flequillo que le sienta perfecto con esas perfectas facciones en su rostro, es un poco más alto que yo pero.. vamos, todo el mundo es más alto que yo.

Es bastante guapo.

-¿Estás lista? -me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos, por lo que no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

-Er.. si -respondo nerviosa.

Me toma de la mano y nos subimos al juego.

¡Me ha tomado la mano!

Nos sentamos uno junto al otro y nos ponen los seguros, debo admitir que ahora estoy nerviosa y no solo por el juego sino porque Will es bastante guapo y va sentado junto a mí y.. momento, ¡Lleva una camisa de Green Day!

El juego empieza y es tan loco como lo imaginé, Will y yo vamos gritando y riendo como desquiciados durante todo el camino hasta que por fin ha terminado. Bien, he tenido suficiente adrenalina por hoy.. necesito ahora una buena hamburguesa, papas y Coca-cola.

-¿Te ha gustado? -pregunta Will al bajarnos del juego y retomando el equilibrio.

-Por supuesto que sí -respondo dando brinquitos como niño de 5 años, ya hasta parezco Dougie cuando habla de Zukie.

¿Que mierda estoy pensando?

-A mi igual -me sonríe de nuevo.

Alex, centrate en la preciosura que tenés enfrente y dejá de lado al lagarto-futuro-padre por un momento en tu vida.

-¿Venis solo? -pregunto.

-No, vengo con mi hermano Jack pero debe estar mareado por ahí -ríe. -¿Ellos son tus amigos? -pregunta al ver acercarse a Chris y a Kev.

-Si -río -¿Vamos a comer algo? -pregunto cuando ellos ya están los suficientemente cerca para escucharme.

-Hamburguesas -sonríe Kev. Chris asiente, es como si los tres tuviéramos el mismo cerebro, pensamos lo mismo, siempre.

-Por cierto, Kev, Chris, él es Will, Will, ellos son.. ellos -río, los tres se saludan -¿Venis? -pregunto a Will.

-Claro -sonríe y viene con nosotros al puesto de hamburguesas de la feria.

Luego de un rato, Will logra observar a su hermano y le hace señas para que venga con nosotros, Jack es bastante parecido en rasgos a Will sólo que éste es más alto y unos dos años mayor aunque es muy divertido, Will y Jack nos cuentan que no son de acá, sino de Estados Unidos. Kev y Chris parecen llevarse bien con ellos y platicamos y reímos de diversas cosas mientras comemos las hamburguesas.

Al terminar, nos damos cuenta que ya ha anochecido, por lo que los chicos y yo nos despedimos de Will y Jack, no sin antes de que Will me pida mi número de celular el cual obviamente le doy y luego nos regresamos a casa.

Después de mucho tiempo, puedo decir que tuve un bonito día.

* * *

** ¿Que piensan de Frankie? muajaja e.e**

**¿Que les han parecido los nuevos? ¿Los mato? jaja no, ni lo sueñen, nadie morirá. equisdé.**

**Hasta el jueves, gente bonita (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola gentucilla, he vuelto y-y-y-y hoy empiezan los conciertos de aniversario y no sé si estar feliz o llorar o qué hacer así que mejor pretendo que no existo y todos felices e.e**

**No se imaginan la cantidad de veces que escribí y borré éste capítulo, simplemente porque no me gustaba y aún hay algo en él que no me gusta, pero acá está y espero que a ustedes sí les guste :D**

* * *

Tomando en cuenta que entre mis amigos soy la única soltera, he pasado la mayor parte de mis "vacaciones" sola..bueno, casi sola porque después de conocer a Will he quedado bastante con él, incluso se lo he presentado a Tom. Will también tiene una banda con su hermano Jack y dos de sus amigos Zack y Rian a quienes también conocí ya. Tom se ha ofrecido a escribirles una canción, parecen llevarse bien y eso me agrada, mucho.

Quedé con Will de vernos en un starbucks y, como siempre, estoy tarde, voy casi corriendo a la cafetería, pero por fin he llegado, al entrar puedo ver a Will en una mesa pero no está solo, está con Tom y con.. oh no puede ser, Dougie.

Genial.

Pasa por mi mente irme de ahí pero Will me ve y me hace señas para que me acerque a ellos ¿han tenido días mierdosos? Pues, creo que este será el mayor de los mayores días mierdosos que alguien pueda tener.

-Llegaste -me recibe Will con una de sus típicas enormes sonrisas y dándome un beso en la mejilla -Mirá, me he encontrado a Tom y a Dougie, tu amigo -sonríe de nuevo. ¿Dougie? ¡¿Mi amigo?! mierda, creo que me he quedado con la cara como zombie y ni siquiera me he sentado.

-Tarde como siempre -sonríe Tom, luego me hace una cara de Lo-siento-no-pude-hacer-nada.

-No te molesta que pasemos la tarde con ustedes ¿cierto? -pregunta Dougie con un tono "amable" más falso que el busto de su noviecita Frankie.

Siento como el rubor sube desde mi cuello y se posa en mis mejillas, ahora estoy completamente sonrojada y estoy segura que no me he movido del lugar, y sigo sin sentarme. Vamos Alex, reacciona.

Me siento junto a Will, por fin -Por supuesto que no, Dougs -respondo con una sonrisa igual de falsa que la que él usó -¿y a ti Will? -digo volteandome a él

Que diga que sí, que diga que se vayan por favor.

-Claro que no -sonríe.

Idiota.

-Y bueno, Will ¿cierto? -pregunta Dougie, Will asiente prestándole atención -¿De donde conoces a Alex?

Esa pregunta no tiene nada de inocente, lo sé porque reconozco que Dougie pone ese tonito de Los-voy-a-joder-a-ambos-hasta-que-el-infierno-se-c ongele.

-Pues, nos conocimos hace poco en una feria y pues, hemos salido varias veces -sonríe Will tan natural como siempre.

-Oh, feria..genial. O sea, que ¿están saliendo? -pregunta clavando sus orbes plateadas en mí, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Will se sonroja hasta las pantorrillas y Tom voltea a ver a Dougie regañándolo con la mirada.

-Pues la verdad es que..podría ser -contesta Will bajando la mirada.

Dougie se queda en silencio esperando que yo diga algo, yo me atoro la boca con un pastelillo para evitar hablar -Bien y ya que están saliendo, me imagino que ya tuvieron sexo, ¿cierto? -sonríe maliciosamente dirigiéndose a Will.

Me atoro con el pastelillo y empiezo a toser como enferma. Will se sonroja más y niega con la cabeza mientras Tom le lanza una mirada asesina a Dougie quien sigue sonriendo como idiota.

Al terminar de atorarme, suelto un "Cállate, Dougie", Dougie me mira asombrado, alzando las cejas.

-¡Oh, estás aquí, y hablas! Pensé que..oh espera -sonríe más -¿Will, has visto el collar que trae Alex? -pregunta sonriendo aún más ¿como puede?

El cuello y las orejas me arden. Mala señal. Mierda, el collar, no me lo quité y lo ha notado. Gracias al cielo que el nombre "Dougie" no se lee pues lo tengo puesto al revés; me limito a dedicarle una mirada furiosa y envenenada que haría temblar a cualquiera, sin embargo Dougie hace caso omiso y sigue interrogando con la mirada a Will.

Dougie apoya un codo en la mesa, para ver a Will más de cerca, Tom y yo miramos atónitos la escena.

-¿Lo has visto?

Will balbucea, confuso, de seguro por mi reacción ante la forma de actuar de Dougie y se encoge de hombros.

-No. -responde.

-Ah no, amigo, deberías verlo, en serio que deberías -sonríe maliciosamente -es precioso.

-¿Me lo enseñas, Alex? -pregunta Will.

Guapo, agradable pero estúpido. No lo haré.

-Er..luego -sonrío falsa, bebiendo mi café.

-Oh, qué pena -acto seguido sigue bebiendo de su café con naturalidad, como si no fuese cociente de la tensión que hay en el ambiente. Ni Tom ni Will entienden esa tontería del collar, lo sé.

-Mira el mío -dice Dougie sacándose el mismo collar que lleva mi nombre, no lo había reconocido antes porque le ha cambiado la cadena, pero vaya que es el mismo. Sigue llevando el collar, justo como yo.

-¡Mierda Dougie, a nadie le interesan tus tonterías! -espeto poniéndome de pie frente a él.

¿Que pretende? ¿Alejar de mí a Will? El ya tiene a su plástica y ¡Por dios, tendrá un bebé! que me deje en paz.

-¡OH! ¿EN SERIO? -imita mis acciones viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

-¡SI, EN SERIO! -respondo seca sosteniéndole la mirada.

Dougie grita algo a lo que yo no presto mucha atención, antes de que termine la frase yo ya he empezado otra, y así sucesivamente, subiendo cada vez más la voz. Tom y Will tratan de imponer calma entre nosotros dos, aunque tampoco es que puedan servir de mucha ayuda.

Dougie da un golpe en la mesa y se pega aún más a mi cara, desafiandome con su plateada mirada, nuestras narices se rozan y los nervios se apoderan aún más de mí.

-Vete con tu nuevo noviecito y finje que ya no sientes nada por mí, pequeña -me dice con rencor y enojo, mucho enojo en su tono de voz y por lo bajo para que sólo yo lo escuche.

Me muerdo el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que saboreo mi propia sangre -Tú deberías ir a ver a tu mujer y a su futuro hijo y dejar de joder la vida de los demás -espeto usando su mismo tono pero con furia y odio en cada palabra.

El ex rubio me mira con confusión y sorpresa en la mirada, aprieta los labios y abre la boca como si fuese a decirme algo pero no dice nada. Mira alrededor del lugar y yo hago lo mismo. Toda la cafetería nos mira. Dougie, coge su chaqueta y sale como una fiera del lugar. Tom va detrás de él, haciéndome una mueca intentando sonreírme.

Will se queda conmigo y suelta un suspiro.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? -pregunta por fin.

-Er..cosas -respondo seca -¿Sabes Will? lo siento, me voy a casa. Hablamos luego ¿vale?

-¿Te llevo?

Es tan tierno, tan inocente, ¿porqué Dougie es tan idiota?

-Gracias Will, pero creo que voy sola -respondo, en serio necesito estar sola.

-Ve con cuidado -me sonríe y luego salgo del Starbucks completamente confundida.

Dougie sigue usando el collar y yo también, lo peor es que lo ha notado ¿Porque se ha puesto en el plan de te-arruino-tu-posible-relación-con-cualquiera? es un idiota, ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de lo que conlleva ser padre? ¿Le importará siquiera? ¿Porque quiere arruinarme mi vida? Es obvio que está celoso de Will, pero él tiene a Frankie y tendrá un hijo. Yo también tengo derecho de rehacer mi vida, y si Will es el indicado, no dejaré que Dougie lo arruine todo con su egoísmo.

¿Será que aún me quiere? ¿Frankie ya le habrá dicho lo de su hijo?

Ah..ya basta de pensamientos idiotas, Alex.

* * *

**Díganme algo porque necesito motivaciones para seguir viviendo (?) Ok ya.**

**Feliz fin de semana *japi feis***


	17. Chapter 17

**So turn it up, turn it up, HEY! as loud as you can make it go, 'cause love is on the radiooo!**

**Hooooola siento como si hace años no pasara por aquí y es que estos días han sido tan geniales, ya extrañaba ésto. jé.**

**Tengo que decir que éste capítulo, aunque corto y medio depre, me gusta muchodemasiadobastante, es que Dougie tiene la culpa, me inspira y cuando escribo en su POV siempre estoy feliz con lo que me sale, so.. espero que a ustedes les guste aunque sea un poquito (No hay muertes de nadie pero si un descubrimiento que espero que las haga felices xd)**

**Y-y-y-y siempre se agradecen los comentarios :3**

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

Hay cosas que hacemos sin pensar, solo las hacemos sin darnos cuenta que podemos hacer daño a los demás, o incluso, a nosotros mismos, no sé a que se deba ese tipo de impulsos que los humanos solemos tener, tal vez todo tenga una explicación lógica así como cualquier cosa en el mundo ¿miedo? ¿ansiedad? ¿locura? ¿masoquismo? Estoy seguro que alguna de esos estados mentales tienen que ver en nuestras acciones impulsivas.

Tal vez si el dicho "al final todo saldrá bien y si no está bien, es porque no es el final" fuera cierto, yo seguiría haciendo tonterías como he venido haciendo, pues estaría seguro de que todo se arreglará. Pero como ese dicho no es seguro y no creo en él, sé que todo lo que he hecho solo hará que todo termine mal. Pero aún sin importarme mi falta de creencia en el dicho, he llevado a cabo mi acción impulsiva, de querer unirme a la velada de Alex y el tal "Will" después de que el mismo chico saludara a Tom. Encuentro en el que todo ha salido mal desde que Alex y yo, especialmente, nos salimos de control, nos hemos gritado mil cosas pero hay una que no logro comprender del todo.

¿Un hijo? Pero que mierda. ¿Quien le dijo eso a Alex? Yo no sé nada de un hijo, joder ¿que pasa que Alex sabe de mis hijos y yo no? Todo tiene una respuesta: Frankie.

Después de salir del Starbucks seguido por Tom y después de escuchar el sermón de deja-en-paz-a-Alex, le cuento al rubio lo que Alex me ha dicho acerca del hijo que supuestamente tendré. Es obvio que no existe tal hijo, estoy seguro que Frankie mintió sólo para alejar a Alex de mí después que le dije que no la quiero. Éste, definitivamente ha sido uno de los días más agitados que he tenido a lo largo de mis 18 años de vida. Ver a Alex tan de sonrisitas con el tal Will, no ha sido lo más precioso. Vamos, el tipo no se me compara en nada a mí, en NADA. Y eso está muy comprobado al ver que ella aún usa el collar que le regalé, sí, ese que reza mi peculiar nombre. El collar pareja del que yo no me he quitado desde aquel día en el lago. Tal vez he sido muy idiota usándolo día tras día pensando en que esos tiempos en los que ella y yo éramos felices, esos días que yo arruiné por no confiarle que me estaba convirtiendo en un drogadicto y, según yo, evitarle un sufrimiento innecesario, volverán.

-¿Que le dirás? -pregunta Tom al estacionar fuera de mi casa, refiriéndose a Frankie.

-Que deje de inventar idioteces, Tom. Estoy seguro que no existe ese hijo.

-¿Y si es cierto?

-Deja la idiotez vos también, yo sé que no hay hijo.

-Está bien, tranquilízate ¿si? Ni se te ocurra golpearla.

-Ok, ya va. Te hablo mañana.

-Cuídate, Dougie.

-Tranquilo, Tom, no haré nada -le sonrío para que se vaya tranquilo y me deje pensar. Definitivamente, Tom es como mi padre.

Entro a mi departamento y como cosa obvia, me empiezo a tragar el contenido de la botella de Jack Daniels que descansa en el bar de mi departamento. Haré corta la historia diciendo que al terminarse dicha botella, y otro tipo de sustancias, ya no tengo el control sobre mis acciones y mis pensamientos. Gracias a dios, si es que existe, se me ocurrió apagar el celular antes de empezar mi faena, si no, no me quiero imaginar el tipo de llamadas telefónicas que estaría haciendo en este momento.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano me dirijo a mi cama a intentar dormir, luego de tal fiesta que me he armado, es lo justo. Pero, al parecer, morfeo no planea abrazarme esta noche ya que sólo veo a Alex besándose con Will y a Frankie sosteniendo un bebé, un bebé mío, lo sé porque es rubio y tiene la mirada más gris y limpia del mundo.

Venga Dougie, el hijo no existe.

Alex no ama a Will ¿O sí?

¿En realidad seré padre?

Como puedo, sacudo mi cabeza a ambos lados intentando borrar esas imágenes que han venido a ella y, como acto inevitable para mí en éste estado, me pongo a llorar como un niño. Desde que recuerdo, siempre tengo motivos para llorar cuando estoy borracho, pero hoy no sólo estoy borracho sino también colocado por lo que debería estar feliz, pero no, es todo lo contrario. Necesitaré algo más fuerte.

...

Salgo de mi auto colocándome los Ray-Ban oscuros, ya que el sol en los ojos y la resaca, no son, para nada, una buena combinación. No me entretengo nada en el camino hasta la puerta de la casa de cierta morena que me debe unas cuantas explicaciones. Toco con furia la puerta para que se de cuenta que no vengo de buenos humos. O se está tardando mucho en abrir o yo estoy demasiado desesperado, pero empiezo a gritarla "¡Frankie! ¡Abrime!". Unos minutos después aparece abriendo la puerta y alegandome que estoy loco. Claro, ahora yo soy el loco.

-¿Me podes decir a qué se debe eso de que estás embarazada? -le grito sin siquiera saludarla, já, como si estuviera yo para saluditos.

Puedo ver como sus ojos se abren como platos y las manos le empiezan a temblar, empieza a balbucear palabras sin sentido mientras intenta tomarme las manos. Lo sabía.

-No tenés nada ¿cierto?

-Doug.. yo... Claro que sí estoy embarazada -me suelta con tal seguridad que podría acabar por creérmelo.

-¿Y ahora esperás que me lo crea? Claro, es que si tal hijo existiera, era más importante decírselo a Alex que a mí, que vendría siendo el supuesto padre.

-¡Tú eres el padre!

-¡FRANKIE, POR FAVOR! -le grito, juro que si no fuera mujer ya la habría golpeado. Lo juro -No me vengas con esos cuentos porque yo no soy ningún imbécil. ¿Estás o no embarazada? Y no te atrevas a mentirme porque no sé de que seré capaz.

Se queda en silencio unos minutos mientras empiezan a aparecer unas lágrimas en sus ojos, no sé si estoy actuando mal, pero que le haya ido a decir eso a Alex sólo para mantenerme con ella, no ha sido el mejor comportamiento del mundo.

-¡No! ¡No lo estoy! -suelta por fin -Pero Dougie, ¿es que no entendés que no quiero perderte?

-Pues esa no es la mejor forma de mantenerme a tu lado, Frankie. Aparte, acepta que sólo me querés por mi fama, por mi futuro dinero, por tener una buena posición ¡Aceptalo de una jodida vez!

Silencio de nuevo. Claro, su silencio no hace más que darme la razón. Niego con la cabeza y no puedo ocultar que en realidad me siento decepcionado, pensé que ella en realidad me quería por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo, pero me doy cuenta que las únicas personas que me quieren por mí son Danny, Harry y Tom.

-Dougie, yo..

-No quiero saber nada de tí, Frankie, déjame en paz.

Salgo de la casa casi con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no por Frankie, si no por todos. Incluso he llegado a pensar si en realidad Dan, Haz y Tom me quieren, o si sólo están conmigo porque necesitan un bajista para McFly porque, pensándolo bien, ¿Quien querría a un drogadicto, borracho, tímido, raro y estúpido? Nadie. Y eso es algo que he ido aprendiendo a lo largo de mi vida, repito, no sólo por Frankie, si no por mi papá, mis "amigos" de infancia y.. Alex.

Llego a mi departamento y para mi sorpresa, está ahí Tom esperándome, quien al verme, se acerca a abrazarme. Y yo que pensaba que ni mis amigos me aprecian, tsé debo ser tonto.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-No está embarazada.

-¿Por eso lloras?

-No Tom, no es eso, no es Frankie, soy yo. Yo soy el único error acá, tal vez si yo no existiera, todos estarían mejor. Alex estaría mejor, McFly sin duda, sería más exitosa, mi padre estaría mejor, mi madre y mi hermana estarían mejor. Yo soy el que debería de desaparecer de sus vidas.

-¿Pero que mierda decís, Dougie? Sos una persona única, y sin vos, yo no sería ni la mitad de lo feliz que estoy ahora. No te diré nada de nadie más, pero creéme cuando te digo que McFly jamás estaría bien sin vos, y no solo como banda, sino como amigos. Sos como nuestro hermano menor y te necesitamos tanto como vos a nosotros. No volvás a decir que estaríamos mejor sin vos ¿Vale?

Y yo, me rompo a llorar. Lo dicho, no son ellos, soy yo. No me soporto a mí mismo, no hay persona que odie más que a mí mismo ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para estar en éste mundo? Yo sí, lo he sentido desde que tengo memoria y eso es algo que ni todo el alcohol del mundo me puede quitar. Y sí, acepto, que teniendo a Alex cerca, más el éxito de McFly, empecé a sentirme con un poco más de fuerza para seguir adelante, pero las drogas y el alcohol siempre se encargaron de alejarme de ella y de mi felicidad, y aún sabiendo eso, yo no soy capaz de dejar de consumirlos.

-Doug, ¿Llamo a los chicos y la pasamos bien un rato? -obviamente Tom no sabe que el alcohol es mi problema, ni él ni Danny, creo que Harry lo sospecha pero no me ha dicho nada.

-Claro -respondo, al menos una pequeña fiesta con mis únicos amigos, me hará feliz por ésta noche.

No tardan en llegar los chicos, a quienes Tom y yo evitamos toda clase de explicaciones más allá del "nos sentíamos aburridos" y armamos una sesión de alcohol, música, chistes y películas. Nada mejor que pasar tiempo de calidad con tus amigos viéndolos hacer las mismas bromas de siempre y que aunque estas ya no tengan la mínima gracia, seguir riendo.

-Doug ¿Que pasó? -Me pregunta Harry, quien no está lo suficientemente borracho como para darse cuenta que sigo sin estar bien.

Y yo le cuento lo que pasó, él asume toda la tristeza que me envuelve a Frankie, no sabe que el real problema acá soy yo, y dudo que sospeche eso. Pero gracias a lo que le he dicho me ha dejado seguir tomando en paz, no sin antes obligarme a que le cuente a Danny. Debí imaginarlo, he aprendido, que a ellos no les puedo ocultar nada, no dudaría que empiecen a descubrir que no puedo pasar un día en paz sin un trago de alcohol y alguna pastilla alucinante.

* * *

**¿Algún comentario/sugerencia? :)**

**Mucho Love (is on the radio) para ustedes xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, un jueves más e.e Después del capítulo anterior que me gustó tanto, este me da pena jo, en fin.. está presentable y legible so.. espero que les guste y como siempre ¡Mil gracias por los comentarios! En el capítulo anterior me han hecho llorar ejem ejem Liz ejem :D**

**En fin, no los aburro ¡A leer!**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Después del incidente en el Starbucks, he hablado con Will y lo hemos aclarado todo, aunque en realidad no le aclaré nada, solo hice como que nada hubiese pasado y él hizo lo mismo, desde entonces no me he encontrado con Dougie, creo que por fin se ha alejado de mí pero, no sé por qué, sigo teniendo esa necesidad de verlo, te odio Poynter.

-Hola -me encuentro con la hermosa sonrisa de Will al abrir la puerta del departamento.

Hace unos días que no lo veía, así que hemos quedado de salir a cenar hoy, él está usando unos jeans negros un poco ajustados, lo necesario en los pantalones de un hombre, lleva una camisa blanca formal, una chaqueta de cuero roja, una bufanda gris y unas converse negras. Yo llevo un vestido negro, que va ajustado de arriba y la falda es bultosa que llega hasta una cuarta arriba de las rodillas y unas botas del mismo color, complementando con una chaqueta gris.

-Hola -sonrío de vuelta.

-Estás hermosa -me dice tendiéndome la mano para salir del departamento.

-Gracias..

~Flashback~

Salí y ahí estaba mi lagarto, estaba tan guapo, llevaba una camisa negra formal, jeans azules y unas converse negras, su cabello perfectamente desordenado como siempre y esa tierna sonrisa hacían de él, el chico perfecto.

-Estas hermosa -dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Y tú muy guapo -dije mientras me acercaba a besarlo.

Fuimos en su auto escuchando música y hablando de temas variados hasta que le pregunté -¿A donde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa, ¡Dios! que desesperada -respondió riendo.

Luego de unos quince minutos de camino llegamos a algo parecido a una casa de campo y bajamos del auto.

~Fin del flashback~

-Er.. te ves bien -sonrío, no sé cuanto me quedé callada.

Dougie ¿Porqué te apareces en mi mente ahora?

Subimos al auto de Will y como ya hemos platicado antes, tenemos los mismos gustos musicales, así que no es problema elegir la música que suene en el auto, platicamos cualquier cosa antes de llegar a un restaurante lujoso, de esos que para pagarlos tienes que vender 3 autos y tu casa, por lo visto Will no tiene problema en pagarlos, por dios ¿como va a tenerlo? si nos estamos conduciendo en un Mercedes descapotable, precioso por cierto,

Al entrar al lugar, veo mucha de esa gente de dinero que te ve como si fueras la peor basura del mundo, a Will no parece importarle ya que sigue sonriendo como siempre. Nos conducen a una mesa alejada de la gente ¿Cena romántica? Como sea, estoy nerviosa.

-¿Tu has preparado esto? -pregunto mientras Will me corre la silla para que me siente.

-Er..solo es cosa de un par de llamadas -sonríe de nuevo -aparte, el lugar es del papá de Rian..

-Oh entiendo -río. -Creí que tuviste que vender tu vida para pagar esto -Will suelta una carcajada bastante audible.

-Ehh..no, yo tengo una banda igual que tú y de eso vivo ¿recuerdas? el auto es de Rian también, él tiene dinero, yo no -dice apenado pero bastante gracioso, considero tierno que sus amigos lo ayuden tanto y que él sea tan sincero conmigo. Por lo visto pasaré una preciosa velada.

Comemos algo que, ni él ni yo, logramos reconocer, pero sabe muy bien, tomamos un poco de vino mientras reímos y platicamos de varias cosas, lo dicho, pasé una preciosa velada. Al terminar la cena con el estómago lleno a más no poder y con los rostros acalambrados de tanto reír, Will me lleva de vuelta al departamento.

-Bueno, hemos llegado, sanos y salvos -sonríe.

-Gracias Will -sonrío de vuelta y me acerco para despedirme de un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando me acerco, Will voltea su rostro y me da el beso en los labios, mueve sus labios sobre los míos y yo hago lo mismo tratándo de convencerme que está bien lo que hago pero no lo siento, en verdad que no siento nada y puedo darme cuenta que a él le pasa lo mismo, por lo que me separo y no puedo evitar reírme y él también ríe, estallamos en carcajadas.

¿Qué le echaron a esa comida? ¿Payaso?

-Oye..no te ofendas Alex, he esperado esto desde que te conocí pero.. sentí como si estuviera besando a mi hermanita -dice entre carcajadas.

Mencioné que es muy sincero ¿cierto?

-Yo sentí como besar a Chris -río con él.

-Eso es malo -sigue riendo -¿amigos? -pregunta con esa típica sonrisa en él.

-Por supuesto que sí -respondo con una mayor sonrisa, le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo del auto -adiós americano -le digo riendo mientras camino al departamento.

-Adiós inglesita -responde un sonriente Will antes de irse.

Después de dejar en claro que Will y yo sólo nos queremos como amigos, lo he seguido viendo pero ya no como antes, ahora hacemos "salidas de amigos" con sus amigos, o bien, con los míos, a veces todos juntos. Al decir que hemos salido también con "mis amigos" borremos a Danny y a Harry ya que ambos detestan a Will y no sé por que, dicen que es una amenaza a nuestra amistad, como sea. Están locos desde que Danny ha regresado por fin con Georgia, por cierto, a ambos se les ve de lo más felices.

-Kevin y Chris son unos desconsiderados, siempre te andan dejando sola -me dice Danny acomodándose en el sillón de su departamento a donde me ha invitado a ver una película ya que Georgia tiene una sesión de fotos y no la verá.

-Ni deberían ser tus amigos -se acerca riendo Harry mientras deja las palomitas de maíz en la pequeña mesa.

-Son re exagerados ustedes -río sentándome junto a ellos -¿Cual veremos?

-Yo no quiero película, que aburrido -dice Danny haciendo pucheros.

-Dan..para eso hemos venido -respondo riendo.

-No le hagas caso, anda loco porque Georgia lo ha abandonado -dice Harry riendo.

-No me abandonó.. ¿Donde está Izzy ah? -pregunta Danny ahora viendo fijamente a Harry. Yo no aguanto las ganas de reír.

-Trabajando -responde Harry serio.

No puedo evitar empezarme a reír a carcajadas de la escenita que Dan y Harry están armando, suelen ser tan graciosos cuando pelean.

-No es gracioso -me dice Danny conteniendo la risa que se avecina.

-Bien, ya..no hay película ¿que hacemos? -pregunto calmándome.

-Alex.. ¿Y Will? -pregunta Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ya les conté que somos amigos -respondo riendo, Harry puede ser tan cansino.

-Entonces.. ¿Y Dougs? -pregunta Danny ahora viéndome a los ojos, serio.

-¿Dougs, que? -respondo haciéndome la loca.

-Alex, ustedes aún se quieren, no entiendo eso de me-haré-el-pendejo-ignorando-a-la-persona-que-amo, son tan raros -dice Harry uniéndose a la conversación.

-Vamos chicos, ustedes saben que él está con Frankie y tendrán un hijo y aparte, es un idiota.

-¿Frankie? ¿Un hijo? -pregunta Danny riendo -¿Sabías que Frankie lo engañó, que no hay tal hijo y han terminado?

Momento.. ¿ha dicho que esa perra lo engañó y que no está embarazada? claro, siempre supe que era una desgraciada. Aparte, es una gran actriz, yo si le creí sus momios sobre su hijo, es que hay que ser una desgraciada para inventar algo como eso. Está de más decir el sentimiento de felicidad que me llena ahora ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo estará Dougie?

-E..¿en serio? -pregunto a Danny.

-¡Si! por fin, no nos tuvimos que encargar de ella, ella se alejó sola -choca los puños con Harry, ambos sonrientes.

Necesito pensar, lo mejor es desviar el tema.

-¿Ya vieron esta película? -pregunto señalando una que hay junto al televisor. Ambos entienden y me siguen el tema.

-Mil veces -responde Harry con un puchero.

-Veámosla -digo poniéndola mientras me río de ellos.

Durante la película se desarrollaron las típicas bromas que jamás faltan cuando estas con Danny Jones y Harry Judd, reímos hasta llorar y lo que menos hacemos es ver la película. Al ésta terminar, toda la sala está llena de palomitas de maíz y coca-cola, los tres nos ponemos a "limpiar" pero solo agravamos todo por lo que Danny decide que contratará a alguien mañana. Son cerca de las 3 de la mañana y Harry me lleva hasta mi departamento donde Kev y Chris ya duermen.

-Y..él, ¿como está? -pregunto a Harry antes de bajarme de su auto, con miedo a lo que me vaya a responder.

-¿Dougie? -me pregunta.

-No, el dinosaurio que se hizo popó en la navidad.. pues claro que Dougie.

-Ah, pensé que hablabas del dinosaurio -ríe -Pues..igual que siempre, se le ve apagado y creo..No le digas a Danny y menos a Tom por favor, pero creo que se está pasando con la droga -confiesa Harry ahora serio.

-¿QUE MIERDA?

-Eso.. antes era como un juego, pero le he visto muy necesitado de drogas y cuando le digo que no inhale más, se enoja y me suelta un "es mi vida no te metas" -dice el ojiazules con el tono de voz más triste que le he escuchado desde que lo conozco.

-Harry, tenemos que ayudarlo -le digo al moreno tomando su mentón, puedo ver que está llorando.

¿He dicho "TENEMOS"? Que mierda, ni siquiera lo soporto. Vamos, eso ni yo me lo creo, no puedo dejarlo solo hasta que esa basura lo consuma. Tengo que hacer algo por él.

-Haré lo posible por hacerlo entrar en razón aunque la verdad lo veo más difícil, tú debes hablar con él, Alex por favor, eres la única a la que escucharía y decirle a Tom sólo lo empeoraría todo, sabes que él tiene problemas también y Danny, no es por nada, pero se pondría violento y eso es lo que menos necesitamos. Doug te necesita, Alex.

Lo que menos hice esa noche fué dormir, no podía sacar de mi cabeza a Dougie y las palabras de Harry "Doug te necesita, Alex" ¿como estará? ¿le habrá afectado lo de Frankie y el supuesto bebé? ¿Será cierto que Dougs aún me quiere? ¿Que tan grave será su problema con las drogas? Mierda, no solo me cuesta sacarlo de mis pensamientos y ahora con esto, es seguro que de ahí no saldrá en un buen tiempo.

* * *

**Fin, lol. Haz y Danny son re tiernos ¿cierto? Y por lo de Will, tenía pensado otra cosa para él pero no quería lastimarlo, es tan lindo (?) **

**Y-y-y-y quiero invitar a las lectoras fantasmas a que me digan algo, aunque sea hola, será bienvenido en los reviews e.e**

**Sin nada más que agregar, feliz fin de semana Jedis :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola gentucilla :) aquí es donde la historia se torna rara, vaya no es cierto. Capítulo corto, perdón, no me maten ni me lancen tomates o eso :(**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

Desperté, o mejor dicho, me levanté de la cama, son aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana, joder que no he dormido nada, hoy tengo que ir a buscar a Dougie e intentar hablar con él, espero que logre que me cuente que le pasa con las drogas y no terminemos peleando, como siempre últimamente.

-Mujer, estás hecha un asco -digo a mi reflejo en el espejo, ojeras enormes y mi normal palidez ahora está mucho más exagerada.

Me arreglo lo normal para un día en casa y luego me dirijo a la cocina a hacer algo de desayunar, por la hora, es obvio que Kev y Chris están más dormidos que oso hibernando así que me da tiempo de hacer un buen desayuno. Un par de horas después está listo, vaya que me he tardado. Poco después se levantan los osos que tengo por hermanos y desayunamos todos juntos, recibo toda clase de elogios a mi comida y después decido que es hora de ir a buscar a Dougie.

Antes de irme, le aviso a Harry para que sepa que en verdad lo ayudaré.

~Harry, iré a ver a Dougie ahora mismo, luego te cuento xx~

~¡Genial! Gracias, enana :)~ responde Harry.

Ahora sí, sin rodeos, tomo el auto y me dirijo al departamento de Dougie. Por suerte Danny me había dado la dirección unos días antes. Luego de quince minutos de manejar estoy ahí por fin, los nervios me asaltan al recordar la última vez que vi a Dougie, cuando nos gritamos todas esas cosas en el Starbucks, pero ahora ya no será así, o al menos lo intentaré, vengo en son de paz.

Toco la puerta y no se escucha nada, toco de nuevo.

-Harry, no quiero hablar, te veo luego -escucho a Dougie al otro lado de la puerta, se le escucha cansado.

-Venga, Dougie, no soy Harry, abrí -le digo intentando sonar lo más amigable que se me da.

Silencio de nuevo. Me empiezo a desesperar hasta que abre la puerta poco a poco y me deja ver esas orbes plateadas completamente sin brillo y con un rojo intenso alrededor, lleva unas ojeras más profundas que las mías, se le ve mal, demacrado y me asusta verlo así.

-¿Venís a hablarme de mi hijo? -pregunta frío viéndome fijamente.

-Er.. lo sé todo, Dougie. Los chicos me han contado -respondo.

¿Que mierda estoy haciendo aquí?

-Entonces ¿que querés?

-¿Hablar?

-Vale, pasá -responde haciéndose a un lado dejándome camino para entrar a su departamento.

¿Ha dicho que pase? ¿Así como así?

Entro al lugar y me quedo observándolo todo como quien va a Disneyland por primera vez.

-No hay nada interesante en las paredes así que a lo que vas ¿que pasa? -me dice Dougie con el tono más frío que puedas imaginar, sentándose en el sillón.

-Er.. ¿estás bien? -pregunto sentándome frente a él.

¿En serio, Alex? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?

Dougie suelta una carcajada repleta de sarcasmo y me mira fijamente -Ya, ¿en serio? -me dice viéndome fijamente, su mirada me asusta.

-Vamos, Dougie, no lo haces nada fácil, vengo en son de paz -digo sin pensarlo, no sé que estoy diciendo.

-Vale, perdón.. ya va, estoy hecho una mierda ¿tú? -responde serio sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

-Yo..bueno, normal ¿Que te ha pasado? -pregunto indecisa bajando la cara.

-La vida. Eso me pasa, debería morir de una vez ¿No crees? en McFly solo soy el bajista, ellos bien pueden conseguirse uno mejor que yo y listo no habría problema alguno, a mi padre ni siquiera le intereso, mi madre tiene a Jazzie, son felices sin mí, todo el mundo puede ser más feliz sin mí, incluso tú -suelta mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas pero aún sin bajarme la mirada.

-Dougs, no digas eso nunca más, Tom, Danny y Harry te adoran y jamás te conseguirían un reemplazo, tu familia te ama, ¿acaso no recordás como se puso tu madre cuando la fuiste a visitar la última vez? ¿recordás a Jazzie regalándote animales? y yo..bueno -me quedo en silencio, ahora sí, no sé que decirle.. bueno, sí sé que decirle pero no puedo sólo decirle que lo amo y punto, simplemente no puedo.

-¿Ves? tú estás mejor sin mí, justo como Frankie, y lo estarías aún más si yo ya no estuviera -dice ahora poniéndose de pie -¿Que haces aquí? -dice con un tono de voz más elevado.

-Dougie..Harry está preocupado por tí, creo que deberías hacerle caso en cuanto a las drogas y -me interrumpe con una carcajada bastante sonora.

-¿Has venido porque Harry te lo pidió? ¿ves? no te importo -empieza a caminar a la puerta -Lárgate -me dice abriendo la misma.

-Dougie..no es eso. yo..

-¡Lárgate! -me dice esta vez en un grito, sus lágrimas han empezado a salir. Me toma del brazo y me saca de ahí.

¿Me ha sacado de su departamento? ¿estoy llorando? vale, si soy una idiota, él está así por mí y yo no puedo hacer nada porque soy idiota. Me rompo en llanto mientras me dirijo a mi auto, derrotada. Pero ¿a quien trato de engañar? Dougie ha mencionado a Frankie, ella si le importa, yo no.

Llego al departamento, me siento rota, quiero morirme, no he sido capaz de decirle a Dougie lo que siento por él, aunque sé que él ya no siente nada por mí.. o ¿tal vez si? esto es una mierda, Dougie se quiere matar y no sé exactamente porqué.. mierda, ¡Se quiere matar!

-¿Harry? ¡HARRY! ve a buscar a Doug, le he visto muy mal y me ha echado de su departamento -suelto en un grito al escuchar que Harry me ha cogido el teléfono.

-Tranquila, ¿que te ha dicho? -pregunta confundido.

-Vamos Harry, andá a buscarlo, ha dicho que todos estaríamos mejor sin él, tengo miedo -digo en un susurro, las lágrimas no dejan de salir y ahora sí tengo miedo.

-Vale, tranquila por favor -dice Harry antes de colgar el teléfono.

Me echo a llorar de nuevo, es que no puedo hacer nada más.

Pasa una hora, otra, otra y otra y Harry no me llama ¿le habrá pasado algo a Dougie? moriré de los nervios si Harry no me dice nada. Ya no puedo soportar ni un segundo más, llamaré a Harry.

-¿Alex? -escucho por el teléfono.

-Válgame, Harry, decime que Doug está bien -respondo desesperada.

-Si, está bien, sólo se ha drogado más, ahora está durmiendo, yo estoy buscando cualquier droga para sacarla de acá, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho.. tranquila ¿vale?

-Bien, cualquier cosa me llamas..pero ¿seguro que está bien?

-Si, seguro, no te preocupes que sé tratar con ésto.

-Vale, gracias Harry.

-Gracias a vos, hablamos luego -cuelga.

...

Después de ese día ya no volví a ver a Dougie, pero todos los días preguntaba a los chicos como lo miraban y las respuestas siempre eran las mismas, tipo "igual que siempre, es un pesado", todo esto me tenía del peor genio del mundo, no salía, ni tocaba la guitarra, comía poco, es como si mientras más se debilitaba Doug, a mí me tenía que pasar lo mismo, como si estuviéramos hechizados para sentir lo mismo. Lo único que hacía era ver la televisión y de vez en cuando, comer algo.

Vaya vacaciones.

* * *

**Tristeza everywhere e.e**

**Hasta el jueves :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola hamijos e.e he vuelto y conmigo un capítulo raro, raro, raro muy raro xd en fin.. me gusta mucho, me he inspirado con Green Day de Green Day, de hecho cito la canción, si les gusta Green Day se darán cuenta dónde (igual no es que la letra esté tan escondida en el capítulo xd) Dios ¿Cuantas veces escribí Green Day? lol.**

**Noticia: después de este capítulo quedan dos más, el capítulo final que es más largo que Harryconda (bueno, ni tanto xd), el epílogo y-y-y-y fin. Calculo que dentro de dos jueves ya todo habrá terminado, podemos celebrar ya, o llorar, lo que prefieran e.e**

**Eso es todo ¡A leer!**

* * *

McFly se va de Londres el domingo por la tarde y los chicos, excepto Dougie, han venido a despedirse de mí, Gi se irá con ellos y, genial, me quedaré sin mejor amiga y sin mis McGuys por aproximadamente un mes, lo bueno es que ese tour no durará tanto.

Es sábado, Kev y Chris han salido de parejas y me invitaron, a lo que me negué, ¿que se suponía que hiciera yo mientras ellos besaban a sus novias? ¿Besar a una planta? No gracias. No quise llamar a Gi porque sé que quedó con Tom, Will se ha ido a su país a terminar de grabar su álbum, y yo prefiero estar sola, así que me quedé en casa viendo televisión aunque en realidad no prestaba atención a lo que en ella sucedía, y comiendo helado de chocolate, ya extrañaba comer helado.

¿La soledad es mala a caso? A mi me gusta la soledad

¿Porque algunas personas están más solas que otras? ¿Su comportamiento es malo?

¿Es malo tener sentimientos? Supongo que sí, solo sirven para ser pisoteados.

¿Dónde está la alegría de vivir si lo que en realidad querés no existe más?

¿Porqué no podemos volar?

Sería bueno intentar volar, ya sabes tirarte de un alto escenario pero que no hayan fans debajo, ni fans, ni nadie que pueda tomarte, sería como volar y saber que si no abrís tus brazos todo estará acabado.. pero ¿que? si ya habré volado...

El ruido de la puerta cerrarse me hizo salir de mis raros pensamientos y borrar la extraña sonrisa que se me empieza a formar, no quiero voltear a ver de quien se trata porque seguramente es Chris o Kevin, así que llevo otra cucharada enorme de helado a mi boca y finjo prestar atención a la televisión.

-¿Sola en sábado? -escucho una fría voz, demasiado tímida para ser Chris o Kev, demasiado aguda para ser Danny o Harry y demasiado apagada para ser Tom. No quiero voltear a ver de quien se trata, a estas alturas ya no me importa si es un asesino, o un ladrón. Solo hago un "si" con la cabeza a forma de respuesta.

-¿Porqué? -pregunta ahora sentándose a mi lado..Ahora que está más cerca reconozco esa voz ¿Que mierda hace Dougie aquí?

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? -pregunto sin levantar la voz, sin pelear ni resongar, se respira demasiada paz como para romperla por su culpa.

-Pues yo..pasaba y..er.. no sé -responde, se le escucha sincero.

Volteo a verle para encontrarme con su mirada casi azul pero rodeada con ese rojo intenso que empiezo a detestar -¿Te pasa algo? -pregunto, como si no supiera que la respuesta es "drogas", se le ve aún más desganado y triste que la última vez.

-N..No -tartamudea. Lo veo de nuevo y confirmo que Dougie no ha dejado de drogarse.

-¿Estás drogado otra vez? -pregunto ahora si alzando mi voz y viéndolo con mirada acusadora, como si se tratara de una madre regañando a su hijo.

-er..n..ahh.. este ¿importa? Pues no, no lo estoy -responde nervioso.

-Claro Dougie, simplemente te estuviste revolcando en el pasto como gusano y por ello el extraño olor, y en el camino se te entró tierra en los ojos ¿cierto? -respondo sarcástica.

-Err..si -sonríe extrañamente.

-Vamos Poynter, no soy pendeja.. ah ¿Para que has venido? -pregunto ahora enojada.

-Quería verte.. -confiesa en voz muy baja -y si, estoy medio tocado, pero es solo un poco -alega levantando los brazos.

-Claro, así no pasa nada, es solo un poco, justo como la última vez -río con más sarcasmo aún.

El ex-rubio no me responde, solo baja la mirada y un sentimiento muy extraño se apodera de mí, me dan ganas de llorar, el hecho de verle de esa forma, él, aunque tímido, siempre tuvo una mirada alegre y tranquila, ahora solo se ve tormentosa y triste.

-Dougs.. vení -lo abrazo en forma instintiva, por la forma en que responde al abrazo puedo notar que lo necesitaba tanto como yo, quedamos así por un momento.

En un juego de manos, logro meter la mía entre el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra y puedo tocar un pequeño cigarrillo, lo tomo y Dougie parece darse cuenta, se separa bruscamente de mí -Alex.. dámelo -se le ve ahora desesperado.

-Ahora es mío -sonrío y me levanto del sillón dirigiéndome hacia la cocina viendo que en realidad he tomado dos cigarrillos.

-Vamos Alex ¿que haces? -me sigue los pasos, después de todo no se le ve tan drogado, tenía razón, tal vez solo fumó un poco pero no lo suficiente para irse a las nubes.

-Trato de entenderte -respondo tomando un encendedor y posicionando en mis dedos uno de los cigarrillos, el más pequeño, está un poco quemado por lo que deduzco que Dougie lo empezó a fumar pero no terminó de hacerlo.

Enciendo el cigarrillo llevándomelo a la boca sin dejar de ver a Dougie quien me observa con cara de no poder creer lo que está viendo, jalo fuerte y trato de no ahogarme, gran cantidad de humo se cuela por mis pulmones y una mínima es expulsada por mi boca -Ahora entenderé porque no dejas esto, Poynter -le digo con una risilla.

-Alex ¿estás loca? apagálo y dámelos -me los intenta arrebatar pero yo ya he jalado humo de nuevo y corro a encerrarme en mi cuarto, genial lo he logrado, ahora jalo de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo tragándome casi todo el humo.

Una pequeña nube ha caído

La blanca neblina llega al campo

Mis pulmones me confortan con alegría

Vagando en un detalle

El resto solo se amontona

Mis ojos se hinchan de color rojo quemante

Sonidos de dibujos

De insectos que se mueven, surrealistas..

Me acuesto por ahí

Parece que descubrí algo nuevo

Acostada en mi cama

Pienso que estoy en un campo

Veo a alguien, creo que eres tú

Estas parado tan cerca de mí

Mi cuerpo comienza a sudar

¿Por qué 1 + 1 es 2?

Río sin razón, esto se siente bien..

* * *

**Oyoy ¿Ahora que pasará?**

**¡HASTA EL MARTES! YAY :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Buenas :)**

**Les traigo a ofrecer algo que se llama Dalex (Dougie y Alex ¿Entienden?) JAJAJA ok ya, seriedad ._. Hablemos del capítulo que vendría siendo el ehhrrr antepenúltimo (? bah no sé como se dice, es el que va antes del de antes del último e.e Una rareza completa pero me gusta lo suficiente como para tener el valor de colgarlo aquí, ejém so... espero que les guste aunque sea un pelín :)**

**Y como siempre, se agradecen los comentarios :)**

* * *

Tengo demasiada hambre maldición, logro abrir los ojos aunque me pesen exageradamente, estoy en mi habitación ¿que hora es? ¿que ha pasado? Me siento en la cama y logro recordar que estuve con Dougie, le robé porros y me los fumé, debo estar demasiado loca. De seguro Dougie, del enojo se ha convertido en Hulk, sólo que con cabello morado.. nunca más me fumo esa mierda.

Salgo de mi habitación con pasos perezosos -¿Kev? ¿Chris? ¿Alguien? -pregunto a la nada. Veo a alguien removerse en el sillón y oh.. es Dougie, se ha quedado dormido.

-Despertaste -ríe desperezándose -¿Como te sentís? ¿Sabías que estás más loca que una cabra? -pregunta sentándose en el sillón y dirigiendo su mirada a mí.

-No entiendo el chiste, aparte no entiendo ¿porqué mierda te gusta fumar esa porquería? Me siento de la puta mierda -respondo sobándome los ojos con una mano -aparte tengo hambre.. y sed -agrego ahora en tono de berrinche y dando saltitos cual niña de 5 años.

-Cuida tu vocabulario, pequeña -ríe para luego levantarse a buscarme agua a la que le pone bastante hielo. -tomátela toda, mientras preparo desayuno -sonríe.

Le hago caso mientras me dirijo a una silla en la cocina para estar cerca de él -No me has respondido -agrego terminándome el agua.

-Me libera -dice poniendo algo en una sartén.

Se crea un prolongado silencio mientras Dougie cocina omelettes y pone el café, al terminar busca dos platos y dos tazas, sirve la comida y bebida a ambos y luego se sienta conmigo a comer, los dos seguimos en silencio.

-No lo hagas más -rompo el incómodo silencio aplicando tono de ruego a mis palabras.

-¿Porque? -pregunta indiferente sin levantar la vista de su desayuno.

Excelente pregunta Poynter, diez puntos.

-El sol no se ve cuando hay una gran oscuridad que lo tapa -suelto mientras veo mi omelett como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Siempre me ha encantado esa frase del sol.

Doug se queda en silencio, un silencio que me desespera.

-Ya no tiene sentido querer ver a mi sol, si éste ya no brilla más para mí.

Momento, ¿es eso una indirecta?

-Si ya no lo hace, puedes hacer que vuelva a hacerlo.

¿Será que al decir "mi sol" se refiere a mí?

-¿Para qué Alex? ¿Para que? -eleva la voz clavando sus orbes plateadas en mi mirada -¿Te das cuenta que me has dejado de lado por ese Americanito?

Por supuesto que se refería a mí y si, era una indirecta.

-¿YO, Dougie? ¿Te dejé de lado por Will? Por favor, él es mi amigo, así como lo son Kevin y Christian Y además ¿quien fué el que terminó las cosas con la explicación más ilógica del mundo? ¿Quien se largó con la primera plástica que se le cruzó enfrente, para que luego lo engañara como buena zorra que es? ¿Yo? No, ¿cierto? y aparte.. ¡NUNCA ME BUSCASTE! -le suelto todo en un grito mientras las lágrimas empiezan a hacer acto de presencia en mis ojos. Me voy de la cocina para ir a sentarme al sillón como si aquí no me fuera a encontrar jamás.

Se queda en silencio de nuevo, no es necesario voltearlo a ver para saber que ahora camina hacia mí y se sienta conmigo.

-Alex..yo.. ¿No estás enamorada de Will? -pregunta en un hilo de voz.

-Por supuesto que no, mucho menos él de mí.. -respondo ahora levantando la mirada hacia la suya, sus ojos amenazan con llorar, pero no me importa -claro aunque tú no sabes bien de la amistad si hasta insinuaste que había algo entre Danny y yo.. ¡DANNY Y YO! suena tan ridículo -termino con una risa sarcástica.

-Ya sé que soy un idiota -me responde bajando la mirada.

-No Dougs.. perdón -ahora si me importa al ver que empieza a llorar así como aquella vez en la casa de McFly.

Se queda en silencio y se limpia las lágrimas para volver a verme a los ojos -¿me dejás explicarte lo que pasó? -pregunta tímido, así como lo conocí.

No logro articular palabra y no sé si logra captar mi gesto de aprobación a lo que acaba de preguntar.

-Vale, no importa igual lo diré..

Definitivamente no ha captado.

-Cuando te fuiste a la gira -empieza, y yo me dispongo a prestarle atención -Tuve un accidente en el auto por estarte buscando, no quise que nadie se enterara, cosa que los chicos y yo logramos perfectamente. Cuando desperté en el hospital, después de seis días inconsciente, no dejé de preguntar dónde estabas, si estabas bien, si no te habías comunicado, si no habías dado una señal de bienestar. En realidad estaba preocupado y me culpaba a mí mismo todo el tiempo y me recriminaba cuán estúpido e inseguro era. Cuando me dieron el alta en el hospital, todos creyeron que iría corriendo a buscarte a donde quiera que estuvieses, pero no lo hice por el simple hecho de "no querer estorbarte", desde entonces sólo aumentó mi adicción, nunca te lo dije pero estaba consumiendo drogas y alcohol de más, por la simple razón de que odiaba y aún odio cada centímetro de mi ser. Me convertí en algo así como "el niño fiesta" ese que anda de conquista en conquista, así como era Danny cuando lo conociste, justo antes de que él se enamorara de Georgia para que te hagas a la idea.. sólo quería acabar conmigo mismo, y poco me faltó si no hubiera sido por los chicos. En fin, fué entonces cuando me conseguí a Frankie a quien en realidad no soportaba y aún no soporto, pero no la dejaba por miedo a que al estar solo por las noches pudiera cometer cualquier tontería, sabes cómo actúan las drogas en los momentos de depresión y soledad.. y luego cuando volviste, todo se revolvió en mi vida, más de lo que estaba -risa sarcástica -y me convertí en ese idiota que has estado viendo últimamente, ese que no sabe demostrar lo que siente y que lo único que puede hacer es compadecerse de su, según él, miserable vida. -confiesa viéndose las manos, y tratando de evitar que salgan más lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Dougs..yo -apenas logro decir eso pero las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas y mi voz se quiebra.

Dougie se apresura a secar las que han caído, sin darse cuenta que él también llora. Suspira.

-No llores, pequeña.. yo a lo que trato de llegar es que nunca te olvidé ni mucho menos, te seguí amando como antes o incluso más. Alex, yo sólo quería evitarte sufrimientos pero ahora sé que sólo te hice sufrir más por cosas que tú ya habías empezado a sanar en mí y nunca me dí cuenta. La única que me hace sentir que valgo algo, has sido tú.. yo..aún te amo. Si no me crees, solo mírame a los ojos, porque el corazón nunca miente.

Esas últimas palabras me quedaron sonando en la cabeza y como por arte de magia dejé de llorar. Doug tenía razón, sus ojos expresaban la mayor sinceridad del mundo al pronunciar que me ama, yo ni siquiera podía decirle algo, ni reaccionar a ello. Todo lo que hacía era verlo a los ojos mientras sentía que esos bichos en mi vientre que, por tantos meses se habían quedado dormidos, por fin reaccionaban y armaban una gran fiesta.

Silencio.

-Bueno, no te molesto más, creo que me voy, tengo que preparar mis cosas porque ésta tarde salimos al tour -dijo Dougie poniéndose de pie -y no vuelvas a drogarte porque yo no lo haré -terminó antes de cerrar la puerta al salir.

Dougie me ha dicho que me ama y me ha confesado todo lo de sus demonios internos y yo de estúpida me quedo sin habla, debe estar pensando que es un idiota o algo así pero es que aún no puedo moverme ni reaccionar. ¿Serán segundos efectos de la droga? claro que no, pero.. dijo que ya no se drogaría, lo he logrado. Lo que daría por ir a buscarlo, gritarle que lo amo y besarlo hasta que Dios baje a separarnos. Pero si es que ésta tarde se va de Londres y la chucha sepa cuando lo volveré a ver, excelente momento para volverte estatua, estúpida.

-¡YA REACCIONA! ah cosa, he gritado, estoy bien -me hablo a mí misma.

-No vuelvo a fumar esa basura pero.. ¡DOUGIE ME AMA, LO HA DICHO! -sigo hablando sola y no me he dado cuenta en que momento me levanté y empecé a gritar y a brincar, y tampoco me he dado cuenta cuánto tiempo me quedé en la misma posición. Sospecho que no ha sido muy poco porque la espalda ahora me duele terrible.

Sin pensarlo mucho y sin importar que sigo en pijama, salgo del departamento tropezando con todo, esperando encontrar a Dougie aún por ahí, corro por todo el lugar pero al llegar a la calle, ya no lo veo ¿será que venía en auto? ¿caminando? Pero si se ha quedado toda la noche ahí, nada le costaban unos 5 minutos más a que pasara mi momento estatua ¿O cuanto tiempo me habré quedado sin reaccionar? O que sí, que soy idiota.

Por supuesto, ahora recuerdo que hace dos días Danny, Harry y Tom han venido a despedirse de mí. Regreso al departamento y me deshago en llamadas a Tom, a Danny, a Harry y a Dougie pero los cuatro teléfonos están fuera de servicio, veo la hora: 5 pm. ¿Cuántas horas me quedé divagando en el espacio? Llamo a Gi y obviamente ella también está fuera de servicio.

¿Ahora que haré?

Me hecho a llorar de nuevo hasta que siento un abrazo y ahora sólo siento olor a Chris.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunta preocupado mientras acaricia mi cabello.

Sorbo por la nariz y me limpio las lágrimas para luego contarle todo lo que pasó desde que él salió con Kev el día anterior, hasta ahora, el desgraciado se ríe de mí cuando le cuento que me he quedado paralizada por casi cinco horas.

-Alex, perdón pero vaya que sos sorprendente ¿Quién se paraliza cinco horas? -sigue riendo -tranquila, volverá en un mes y le podrás decir lo que sentís.

-Pero.. ¿y si ya no me quiere escuchar? ¿y si me odia por no responderle hace rato? Nunca le he dicho que lo amo aunque en realidad lo siento, quise decírselo, te lo juro pero ya ves que soy idiota, ¡La primera vez que me lo dijo tampoco le respondí! de seguro debe estar pensando lo peor de mí -me hecho a llorar una vez más.

-Ehh.. Dougie te ama, él te lo ha dicho ¡Te ama, Alex!

* * *

**¿Verdad que Alex da risa? No sé ni con que me drogué para escribir semejante cosa, lol.**

**Hasta el jueves hamijos :3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola caracolas, hoy es jueves y-y-y-y ya sabemos que pasa los jueves e.e**

**Este es el capitulo antes del último y espero no decepcionarlas o provocar en ustedes esas cosas que pasan cuando lees un capítulo que no te gusta y te dan ganas de matar a la escritora(?)**

**Bueno, ya, en serio. POV de Dougie y su enrulada cabeza(? jaja espero les guste n.n**

* * *

**Dougie's POV**

Sólo en mi pequeña cabeza cabe que Alex me iba a creer y aparte sólo en mi cabeza cabe que iba a decirme que me ama, en serio Dougie, no se puede ser más iluso, ella de seguro se debe estar riendo de mí, ¿Como alguien va a amar a un drogadicto como yo? Y aparte de todo ¿como iba a creerme que la amo? si desde que regresó no dejé de restregarle a Frankie y no dejé de tratarla mal. Bueno, al menos se lo he dicho y me he quitado ese peso de encima, ahora me quitaré de su camino y que sea feliz, porque es obvio que sin mí, lo es.

-Enano, ¿has hablado con ella? -me pregunta Danny cuando llego a la casa de Tom donde nos juntaremos todos para luego irnos al aeropuerto. -¿Porqué tenés la misma ropa que ayer? Esperá.. ¿Alex y vos..? -agrega con su típica sonrisa pícara.

-Er..hablé con ella y no es lo que estás pensando, Danny, todo lo contrario -respondo viendo al suelo.

-¿Cómo así? Venga, contáme -dice mientras nos sentamos en el sillón.

-McFly espero que estén listos porque ya nos vamos -entra Fletch, nuestro mánager, sin dejarme terminar de hablar con Danny.

Todos tomamos nuestras maletas y empezamos a caminar en la camioneta.

-Me contás en el avión -me sonríe Danny, nada se le escapa.

Al tomar el avión, los asientos son de tres así que yo me siento con Danny y Harry y atrás van Gi, Tom y Fletch. Esperamos que Harry se quede dormido (lo que no tarda mucho) y Danny me hace contarle todo, y como no tengo opción, le cuento todo desde que me metí al departamento de Alex con la llave que me dió Kevin hace mucho, seguramente de eso, ya ni el mismo Kev se recuerda.

~Flashback~

Salí de mi departamento rumbo al centro comercial donde quedé de verme con Kev, Alex me ha dicho que tiene tiempo libre ahora así que creo que es el momento idóneo para salir con ella y pedirle que sea mi novia, quiero darle una sorpresa y he llamado a Kev para que me ayude, no tardará en venir. Los nervios me están matando.

-Hola Doug -me encuentro con un sonriente Kev.

-Hola -respondo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cual es la idea? que sea rápido antes de que Chris se entere de que te estoy ayudando, me mataría -me dice viendo para ambos lados.

-Venga Kevin, te he llamado porque no hay idea -respondo nervioso.

Kev se ríe de mí y después saca una llave de su bolsillo y me la entrega -Ve al departamento, ésta es la llave, el resto arréglatelo vos solo, macho.

-Joder, sos el mejor -respondo con una enorme sonrisa tomando la llave.

-Con que le hagas daño a Alex, me las pagas, renacuajo. -me dice ahora muy serio. Trago saliva.

-Tranquilo -respondo sin poder ocultar mis nervios -adiós.

-Adiós.

~Fin del flashback~

Le termino de contar todo a Danny hasta llegar al momento en el que prometí no drogarme y salí del departamento.

-¿como va eso de las drogas? ¿estás consumiendo de más? -se pone serio.

Mierda, debí omitir eso.

-Er..no, ella exagera, solo eso -respondo ocultando mi nerviosismo, lo que menos quiero es que Danny se entere, con Harry ya tengo suficiente.

-¿Seguro? -dice achicando los ojos y viéndome amenazante.

-Venga Dan, ¿confias en mí? -chantaje.

-Por supuesto, pero lo que menos quiero es que estés mal, enano.

¿Como pude creer que no le hago falta a nadie? Danny, Harry y Tom me quieren, que idiota fuí, dejaré esa mierda de una, y aparte que se lo he prometido a Alex y aunque a ella no le importó, lo cumpliré.

-Gracias, Dan -sonrío.

-Te estaré vigilando -ríe ahora.

-Vale -río con él.

-Volviendo al tema, oh que sos pendejo, debiste quedarte -me dice.

-Si no hubiera sido por que Fletch me llamó dieciocho veces, me quedo -respondo remarcando el dieciocho.

-Vale -ríe -pero aunque ella no te lo haya dicho, te quiere Donners, y vaya que te quiere, se preocupa por vos, eso no cualquiera lo hace -me dice con tono serio de nuevo.

-Ya, entonces ¿porqué nunca me lo dice?

-Eso sí que no lo sé, Doug, pero de que te quiere, de eso debes estar seguro.

...

Han pasado tres semanas de la gira, falta poco para que termine y admito que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, si no es que en toda mi vida. Tocar para tantas personas que gritan nuestros nombres, corean todas nuestras canciones y se ríen de nuestros malos chistes, es simplemente único, llena cada parte de mi cuerpo y cada vacío que hay en mi corazón. Cuando subo al escenario y veo a toda esa gente gritar, gritar por nosotros, se me enchina la piel y me siento mejor que nunca, es una sensación completamente indescriptible. Muy especial.

Pero hay un vacío que ni todos mis preciosos fans pueden llenar y se llama Alexandra Hanner, a quien al parecer, poco le ha importado que le confesara que la amo y que le contara todo lo que pasó mientras ella no estaba en Londres. Ahora sé que Danny no tenía razón, ella no me quiere.

-Ayer estuvo jodidamente genial, ¿viste como se pusieron cuando tocamos 5 Colors In Her Hair? Joder, no sé que tiene esa canción que todos se vuelven locos cuando la escuchan -me dice Harry emocionado sacándome de mis pensamientos y sentándose a mi lado mientras yo "desayuno".

-Si -respondo.

No puedo pensar, compréndanme.

-¿Si? Dougie, ¿me estás escuchando? -pregunta zarandeándome los hombros.

-Si Harry, lo siento, er..estaba en otro lado, pero si te escucho -respondo intentando que me suelte, cuando me zarandea así me revuelve más la mente.

-Es Alex ¿cierto? -parece que Harry me puede leer la mente.

-Si, la extraño ¿sabes? pensé que en realidad me quería, llegué a creer que podíamos empezar de nuevo, soy idiota -respondo volviendo la vista a mi desayuno.

-Doug, no sé que pasa por la mente de ella, me ha dicho que te quiere -responde buscándome la mirada.

-Pues parece que le dice a todo el mundo que me quiere, excepto a mí que es al que le interesa -suelto un bufido de enojo.

-Llámala -me pone el móvil en las manos.

-No Harry, ella está mejor sin mí -respondo dejando el restaurante del hotel donde desayunamos por hoy para dirigirme a mi habitación.

La mente me da vueltas, sólo queda una semana del tour, 3 conciertos y luego el último en Londres, los nervios me comen más que nunca, no quiero verla sabiendo que no es para mí.

_Ella no te quiere, no sé que haces aún respirando._

-Cállate, ni quien te llame.

_Tu padre se ha ido, y la mujer que amas te ignora._

-¡Que te calles he dicho!

_Yo siempre estaré aquí, recordándote lo solo que estas._

-No estoy solo, Danny, Harry y Tom me quieren.

_Sabes que sos reemplazable, ellos tienen novias y no te necesitan para ser felices, estás solo._

-¡QUE TE CALLES DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Joder, que loco estoy, cada día esa voz me habla más, ya se había empezado a callar ¿Porque vuelve? a la mierda la promesa, necesito algo, alcohol, porros, coca, lo que sea, sólo así se callará. Me dirijo al bar del hotel y le digo al chico moreno que está sirviendo, algo como: dame-algo-que-me-haga-olvidarme-hasta-de-quien-soy .

-¿No es temprano para eso, Dougie? -responde el moreno.

-¡Joder, que te mato y luego me suicido si no me das algo! -elevo la voz.

_Sigues siendo un cobarde._

-¡CALLATE! -grito ahora.

-Pero no he dicho nada -responde el chico con la mirada llena de miedo.

Suspiro, estoy más loco cada día -Sólo..solo dame mi trago -digo casi llorando.

Poco después el chico me da un vaso con algo que no sé que es pero me lo trago, y luego otro y otro y otro. Ahora no sé cuánto he bebido, no puedo ni siquiera ponerme en pie, pero la voz en mi cabeza se ha callado, vaya se ha callado la bastarda.

Se escucha una canción que me suena mucho, que buena canción.

Hooooome shooooow, mom won't knooooow

run out the back doooooor, he's passed out on the flooooooor

thiiiiiird tiiiiiime, been caught twiiiiiice..

-Puto Tom DeLonge, sos genio, te amo -digo en voz alta.

-Dougie, es tu celular, te están llamando -me indica el chico del bar señalando mi móvil.

-AHHHHHH que sos genio vos también -le digo carcajeándome.

-¿Querés que conteste? -pregunta tímido.

-Dale -respondo haciendo seña con mi mano.

El chico habla algo a lo que ya no presto atención, mi botella es más interesante, que bonita es. Poco después siento unos brazos zarandeándome de nuevo.

-Dougie, pero mirá como te has puesto, llamaré a los chicos -apenas escucho una voz lejana, que graciosa voz.

OHHHHHH ES TOM.

-Hola Tom -le sonrío.

* * *

**TA-DAAAAAAAAA ¿Me quieren matar? Espero que no u.u**

**¡NOS VEMOS EL MARTES PARA EL CAPÍTULO FINAL! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡HOLA! He venido y la verdad no sé si quería venir a publicar ésto hoy, no sé, no quiero dejar de lado este fic, porque sí, éste es el capítulo final y de verdad siento que les tomé cariño a mis personajes. Creo que ésto le pasa a todas las que escribimos y leemos fics, nos enamoramos tanto de lo que escribimos-leemos que luego ya no lo queremos dejar ir, but, el fin ha llegado.**

**Primero ¡Gracias! A las que llegaron hasta acá y se tomaron el tiempo de leer lo que he logrado escribir. Gracias especiales a Liz porque es la chica más genialosa y mil gracias a las demás que leyeron fantasmagóricamente(? y a las que comentaron y a las que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer aunque sea un capítulo, eso fué suficiente para mí *se larga a llorar***

**Éste fué mi primer fic de McFly terminado y creo que por ese lado estoy feliz porque quedó, creo que, legible y entretenido :3 **

**En fin... no sé que más decir... infinitas gracias y espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo así como yo me divertí escribiéndolo, porque eso es lo que importa ¿cierto?**

**Las dejo con el capítulo final, y-y-y el jueves (o tal vez mañana) les dejo el epílogo :D**

* * *

Despierto y veo un cuarto de hotel, todo está demasiado claro, demasiada luz, me levanto y oh.. mi cabeza, resaca por fin, ya la extrañaba ¿que hora será? me levanto torpemente de la cama y busco mi móvil, está en la mesilla, veo la hora 12:30. Empiezo a caminar para buscar un poco de agua cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa, Dougie? -veo a un Danny muy enojado.

-Sólo he bebido, no se acaba el mundo -respondo con la naturalidad que no debería tener.

-Sos un idiota, hoy hay concierto y de seguro tenés la peor resaca de tu miserable vida -me dice empuñando las manos.

-He tocado así, venga Danny, puedo hacerlo, tranquilo.

-Más te vale -responde saliendo de la habitación.

Afortunadamente, el show salió perfecto, sin incidentes y sin que mi patosidad, aumentada por mi resaca, lo arruinaran todo. Los chicos estaban enojados conmigo pero después del excelente show que hemos dado, se les ha olvidado y nos hemos llenado de abrazos y besos, como siempre.

...

Es el día del último concierto del Wonderland Tour, estamos de vuelta en Londres y por lo visto, esto será grande, estamos podridos en nervios.

-Dougs, mi amor, ¿estás listo? será una noche genial para vos -me dice Harry abrazándome por detrás.

-Uhhh ¿que haremos? -respondo riendo.

-Oh.. de ahí que yo soy el gay, no me refería a eso.. regalada -me dice riendo y soltando el abrazo.

-Entonces ¿a qué? -respondo riendo con él.

-Ya verás -dice Danny acercándose.

-Será perfecta -agrega Tom sonriendo.

-¡NO JODAN! ¿McOrgía? -grito.

-Enano pervertido -me dice Harry mientras Danny me pega en la cabeza y Tom se muere de risa.

-Vaya ahora me hacen raro y pervertido a mí ¡A Mí! Yo que no mato ni una mosca.

-Claro Donners -me dice Danny mientras todos se siguen riendo de mí. Bueno ya, tampoco soy tan pervertido.

-Media hora -nos dice Fletch para luego desaparecer del camerino.

Llegan Georgia, Izzy y Gi y se quedan con los chicos haciéndoles mimos, bien, ya sé, sobro, así que me voy a desestresarme a otro lado, empiezo a caminar por detrás del escenario repasando mis coros en voz alta y me suena el móvil.. Danny.

-¿Donde estás? Vení al camerino.

Cuelgo sin responder y me regreso al camerino de donde ya se han ido las chicas y los chicos hablan del concierto, ¿cual es el misterio si en todo el tour tocamos las mismas?

-Doug, hoy cambiamos de puestos 5 Colors con I've Got you, es decir abrimos con 5 Colors In Her Hair y haces la intro a I've Got You -me dice Tom y por su tono, no me dará espacio a replicar, por lo que asiento como niño obediente.

-Ya salgan -nos grita Fletch desde afuera del camerino.

El concierto empieza y el lugar se inunda con gritos al escuchar que abrimos con 5 Colors In Her Hair, seguimos con el resto de canciones, es decir, Nothing, Obviously, Too Close for Comfort, That Girl, Silence is a Scary Sound, (canción completamente mía y cualquiera que le preste atención se dará cuenta como estoy emocionalmente) She Falls Asleep, Unsaid Things, The Ballad of Paul K, All About You y Don't Know Why y, como siempre, tonteamos entre cada canción. Es el momento de I've Got You y me toca a mí hacer el intro. Lo único que pasa por mi mente al pensar en I've Got You es Alex y no logro pensar un intro gracioso para esa canción, como es mi costumbre en los intros. Entiendo que lo que Tom quiere es que hable de ella.

Bien Tom ¿eso queres? Eso haré.

-Antes de seguir con la siguiente canción.. tomando en cuenta, que todos aquí son mis amigos del alma, les voy a contar un pequeño secreto..

Todo el público grita, siempre lo hacen al escucharme.

-..Hace tiempo, cuando apenas empezábamos a trabajar en este álbum.. conocí a una chica..

Inconscientemente me sonrojo, se escuchan "Woooooahhh" por parte del público y la escandalosa risa de Danny.

-..Desde que la conocí, empecé a sentir cosas que jamás había sentido antes, estaba demasiado feliz y el motivo era ella, así que con la ayuda de mis amigos -señalo a los chicos, quienes hacen una reverencia -me dí cuenta que debía hacerla mi novia -suspiro.

El público empieza a gritar eufórico.

-..Llegué directo a declararme y al llegar a su casa, pude ver que ella empezaba a componer una canción, su voz angelical me dejó más idiota aún, la canción era preciosa y al escucharla se me ocurrieron otras palabras, se las dije y juntos escribimos la canción.. es lo mejor que he escrito en mucho tiempo y a muchos de ustedes les encanta..El problema es que, por estúpido, he perdido a mi chica. Pero no me daré por vencido, la recuperaré porque, amigos, el mundo sería un lugar muy solo, sin la persona que pone una sonrisa en tu rostro..

El público descubre cual es la canción y ahora gritan más, le hago una señal a Tom, quien me sonríe, para que inicien la canción y empezamos los acordes de I've Got You, Mientras la canción se desarrolla sólo está ella en mi mente, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus berrinches, su voz, sus abrazos, sus besos. Si esto fuera una película, este hubiera sido el momento en el que aparecen las fotos y videos de Alex y yo haciendo tonterías, riéndonos y dándonos mimos, y es entonces cuando me siento más vivo que nunca, siento que todo empieza de nuevo a tomar un rumbo y que seguir viviendo aún tiene sentido porque me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho "no me daré por vencido, la recuperaré" y sonrío involuntariamente, eso haré.

**Alex's POV**

Hace un mes que Dougie se fué y no volví a hablar con él, no lo llamé por miedo a que me esté odiando, a que me rechace, miedo a que no me cogiera el teléfono, lo sé, soy cobarde. Hablé con Gi un par de veces pero le hice jurar que no le diría a los chicos, mejor dicho a Dougie, que me había comunicado, Gi me dijo que Doug se notaba triste pero nada más.

-¡Ya vámonos! -me grita Chris entrando a mi habitación.

-Joder, si no me dicen a donde vamos, no me muevo de acá -respondo.

Parece que Kev y Chris han conspirado en mi contra para nunca decirme a donde me llevarán, esta tarde me han hecho "arreglarme para una ocasión especial" pero como no me ha dado la gana, sólo me puse unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca de NOFX y mis amadas converse rojas.

-Ya, se hace tarde -entra Kev a mi habitación -pero que te he dicho que te arregles, Alex -me dice viendo mi vestuario.

-Mucho hago con ir a no sé donde, en contra de mi voluntad, venga, vámonos -respondo dejándolos atrás.

Ambos bufan y me alcanzan. Poco después hemos llegado a.. momento ¿Wembley arena? ¿McFly? joder, no.

-No entraré -digo sin salir del auto.

-Venga, Alex, Danny nos ha mandado entradas VIP, pensá en él, Harry y Tom, nos han pedido que vengas y no pensamos dejarte afuera, quieren verte, ¿acaso no te hace ilusión ver a tus amigos en uno de sus más grandes conciertos? -me dice Chris tomándome la mano.

Tiene razón, McFly son ellos más Dougie, pero estaré ahí para verlos a ellos, aparte que me hayan armado esta sorpresa es algo que debo agradecer. Aún así estoy muy nerviosa, ver a Dougie hoy, es algo que no tenía contemplado.

-Vale, vamos -digo con una sonrisa, ya se me ha hecho la ilusión de verlos, he escuchado sus dos álbumes y son geniales.

Entramos por el lado por el que entran los de pases VIP y alcanzo a ver entre unas 15 personas a Gi, Georgia e Izzy, me les lanzo dándoles un fuerte abrazo a las tres. Por lo visto ellas ya sabían de la "sorpresa" por lo que sonríen y platicamos superficialmente cosas como "¿como has estado? ¿que te has hecho? estás hermosa" Poco después se escucha la cuenta regresiva antes del concierto y las chicas, Kev, Chris y yo empezamos a gritar.

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

Unas explosiones acompañan el grito que lanza Tom y luego empiezan a tocar 5 Colors In Her Hair, la reconozco inmediatamente, me encanta. Tom me ve y me regala una enorme sonrisa, igual que a Gi.

~She's got a lip ring and five colors in her hair

Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears~

Escucho la preciosa voz de Dan, joder que este niño canta genial, empezamos a corear las canciones, veo a Tom corear y tocar la guitarra magistralmente. Luego veo a Dougie, se ve tan bien, tan feliz y Harry tocando la batería como si la odiara pero con mucho amor. Venga, esto no es simple pop. Los chicos hacen de las suyas durante todo el concierto, Danny, Harry y Tom me sonríen cada que chocamos miradas y Dougie..al parecer poco le importa que esté ahí, pero no dejo que eso me arruine el concierto, lo paso tan bien, cantando, gritando y saltando, que ya me siento una fan más.

Tocan otras 10 u 11 canciones, todas geniales y estoy exhausta, parece que esta es la última por lo que el público (incluso los chicos y yo) empezamos a gritar como si el mundo se acabase.

-Antes de seguir con la siguiente canción.. tomando en cuenta, que todos aquí son mis amigos del alma, les voy a contar un pequeño secreto.. -dice Dougie adueñándose de la atención de toda la gente que llena la arena. Todos gritan al escucharlo.

-..Hace tiempo, cuando apenas empezábamos a trabajar en este álbum.. conocí a una chica.. -todos gritan ahora más, Danny se ríe y Tom me mira y me sonríe mientras Gi me abraza por los hombros.

¿Una chica? ¿Hablará de mí? Joder, Dougie.. empiezo a sonrojarme ¿sabe él que estoy aquí?

-..Desde que la conocí, empecé a sentir cosas que jamás había sentido antes, estaba demasiado feliz y el motivo era ella, así que con la ayuda de mis amigos -señala a los chicos, quienes hacen una reverencia -me dí cuenta que debía hacerla mi novia -suelta un suspiro que me hace estremecer.

Yo ya no siento nada pero si el esta hablando de mí ¿porqué no me mira siquiera? seguro habla de Frankie, seguro han vuelto.

-..Llegué directo a declararme y al llegar a su casa, pude ver que ella empezaba a componer una canción, su voz angelical me dejó más idiota aún, la canción era preciosa y al escucharla se me ocurrieron otras palabras, se las dije y juntos escribimos la canción.. es lo mejor que he escrito en mucho tiempo y a muchos de ustedes les encanta.

Ahora es más que obvio que habla de mí, Danny me mira y se ríe, de seguro de mi cara. ¿Alguna vez han sentido que las pequeñas piececillas del puzzle en el que se convierte el corazón cuando -esa- persona se aleja de tí, empiezan a tomar vida y empiezan a unirse de nuevo? ¿Que todo empieza a tomar el rumbo del que nunca se debió desviar y que ahora todo vuelve a tener sentido? ¿Que estas tan feliz que sonreír no es suficiente, si no que tienes que llorar porque si no sientes que vas a explotar? Eso es lo que siento en este momento al ver que Dougie habla con tanta sinceridad sobre mí y sí, todo ahora parece de nuevo tener colores. Mi corazón palpita exageradamente y mis lágrimas siguen saliendo pero ahora las acompaña una sonrisa de boba en mi rostro.

-..El problema es que, por estúpido, he perdido a mi chica, pero no me daré por vencido, la recuperaré porque, amigos, el mundo sería un lugar muy solo, sin la persona que pone una sonrisa en tu rostro..

Empezaron a tocar I've Got You, nuestra canción. Recordé el día en que la compusimos, el día que se las mostramos a los chicos, el día que ellos la adaptaron a su sonido y me la mostraron, recordé las sonrisas de Dougs, sus ojos brillantes viéndome, su cabello rubio que tanto extrañaba, sus tonterías, sus abrazos, sus besos.. todo. Es como una recopilación de los momentos mas felices de mi vida, y si, la mayoría de estos han sido estando junto a Dougie. y sonreí involuntariamente al ver que él hacía lo mismo.

El concierto terminó después de I've Got You y los chicos empezaron a tirar sus plumillas y Harry sus baquetas, yo aún no salgo de mi asombro por todo lo que Dougie ha dicho, ¡DIJO ENFRENTE DE TODO SU PÚBLICO QUE SOY QUIEN PONE LAS SONRISAS EN SU ROSTRO! Esas preciosas sonrisas son por mí y yo creyendo que debía estar odiándome.

-Alex ¡Alex! vení -me dice Gi jalándome a la salida.

-Esperate, ¿y los demás? -pregunto aún confundida.

-Ya han salido, apúrate que no llegamos -me jala corriendo sin darme tiempo a decir algo más.

Estamos detrás del escenario, para ser exactos, yo ya he tocado aquí con Zeith y me conozco el lugar de arriba a abajo por lo que me doy cuenta que vamos a los camerinos.

¡Momento!

-Gi, ¿porque vamos a los camerinos? -pregunto halándola de la mano para que dejara de correr.

-Para que empiece el apocalipsis zombie -me dice sonriendo y me jala de nuevo.

Corro con ella, pues no tengo de otra si no quiero perder mi brazo. Esa sonrisa de Gi no significa para nada un apocalipsis zombie, más significa un lagarto de cabello morado y arito en el labio inferior.

Estamos por fin enfrente de la puerta del camerino y se escuchan gritos y risas, más bien, carcajadas y ahí es donde me entra el pánico.

-No Gi, vámonos -digo jalando su brazo de nuevo.

-Vaya cobarde, ¿no has escuchado todo lo que dijo allá afuera? casi vomito arco iris y vos ahora queres huir, no señorita -me dice tomando la perilla de la puerta -¿lista? -me dice acomodándome el cabello con la otra mano.

-Si lista se le llama a que tengo el corazón y el estómago juntos en la garganta.. venga, estoy lista -respondo sintiendo mis mejillas colorearse.

-Perfecto -dice Gi riéndose y tomándome la mano de nuevo.. y por fin, abriendo esa puerta.

Entramos al camerino y puedo ver a Tom, Danny, Izzy y Georgia dedicarme una enorme sonrisa, un poco más alejados están Harry con Chris y Kev quienes también me sonríen ¿Que hacen Chris y Kevin acá? ahora entiendo, todos ellos planearon esto. Y luego, por último, veo a Dougie, quien abre como platos sus preciosos ojos verdes, que ahora, tienen un nuevo brillo especial que le hace ver como a un ángel. Me quedo paralizada.

No de nuevo Alex, vamos reaccioná.

-A..¡Alex! -dice Dougie sonriendo y achicando los ojos mientras se sonroja, sólo Dougie tiene una sonrisa tan tierna. Mi estómago da un vuelco al verlo ahí tan radiante.

-Ho-Hola -digo por lo bajo sonrojándome.

Dougie empieza a caminar hacia mí y puedo sentir como todo el mundo desaparece, de hecho, todos salen del camerino soltando risillas nerviosas. Ahora sólo somos él y yo, y esta vez no me quedaré paralizada cinco horas, haré lo que debí hacer hace tiempo. Pero sin antes dejarme reaccionar, Dougie me abraza como sólo él sabe hacerlo, haciéndome saber que está conmigo y que siempre lo ha estado y confirmando todo lo que dijo en mi departamento y todo lo que dijo afuera, en el concierto. No necesito nada más que ese abrazo para estar segura de que me ama, ahora tengo que demostrárselo yo.

Suelto el abrazo y le sonrío, y luego me apoyo sobre las puntas de mis pies para poder llegar a sus labios y por fin hacer de ellos mi presa, lo beso mientras paso mis brazos sobre sus hombros abrazándolo de nuevo, él me toma por la cintura acercándome aún más a él, éste beso no es con desesperación, ni con deseo sexual, es sólo una demostración de que lo amo, que lo necesito conmigo y que no permitiré que se aleje de mí de nuevo. Mientras nuestras lenguas terminan con esa danza tranquila y sin preocupaciones que llevan hace unos minutos, puedo sentir la sonrisa de Dougie sobre mis labios, no puedo evitar sonreír también.

-Te eché de menos -me dice sin borrar su sonrisa y viéndome a los ojos.

-Yo igual -le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Pero aún tengo la duda, ¿porque si sabía que yo estaba en el concierto, jamás me volteó a ver? Ni siquiera cuando tocaron I've Got You lo hizo.

-Dougs.. ¿tu sabías que yo vendría hoy? -pregunté por fin.

-Er..no, al parecer todo lo han planeado ellos -suelta una risa nerviosa.

Ahora entiendo, él dijo todo eso aún sin saber que yo estaría ahí, eso sólo me hace quererlo aún más.

-Entonces.. dijiste todo lo de la canción.. pensando que no te escucharía.

-Si -dice nervioso -vaya que soy tonto.

Es completamente indescriptible la forma en la que me siento en este momento, ¿saben lo que es sentir que toda clase de fuegos artificiales salen de su pecho y que miles de animalitos revolotean sin control en sus vientres? Pues algo así es lo que siento sólo que aumentado unas quince veces. Las palabras son innecesarias, no necesitamos sentarnos horas a platicar del pasado porque sus ojos me lo dicen todo, y yo he dejado que los míos reflejen todo lo que estoy sintiendo.

Ámbos seguimos con las sonrisas más radiantes jamás vistas en nuestros rostros.

-Gracias, fué hermoso -le sonrío mientras acaricio su cabello morado.

Ahora es él quien me besa, éste beso ya es más profundo, puedo sentir su arito del labio rozarse una y otra vez con mi labio inferior, joder, eso es lo más sexy que he sentido en mucho tiempo, nuestras lenguas se rozan provocando un beso más pasional, más íntimo.

-Te amo -le digo viéndolo a los ojos.

¡Vaya, lo he dicho!

Dougie abre los ojos mostrándome que le han sorprendido mis palabras pero luego se le dibuja una sonrisa hermosa, única, indescriptible, en su rostro.

-No permitas que nos separemos de nuevo, Dougie, por favor, no sé si lo soportaría -confieso tomándole ambas manos sin dejar que él diga una palabra.

-Es una promesa. Tú eres la única que me hace sentir fuerte, feliz, único, querido, la única que logra que mis sonrisas salgan por sí solas, la única que me ha ayudado a vencer mis demonios, y la única que sé que los vencerá del todo. La única que ha logrado que con sólo escuchar su nombre, mi corazón palpite como loco, la única que ha entrado en él y la única con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días.. te amo, pequeña.

* * *

**Como hice costumbre decir: espero sus comentarios :3**

**¡GRACIAS! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Aquí el epílogo y quiero decirles que muchas gracias por sus comentarios, las amodoro e.e**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Ocho años han pasado desde que Dougie y yo prometimos no separarnos nunca más y aunque físicamente hemos estado separados por motivos obvios (giras de bandas) nuestros corazones han seguido juntos.

En estos ocho años, llegó el final de Zeith, hicimos cuatro álbumes y ya no había más que dar, aunque la amistad entre Kev, Chris y yo se ha visto inquebrantable, como banda ya no podíamos hacer nada más, dimos todo lo que teníamos en esos álbumes y sé que en nuestros fans hemos dejado un buen recuerdo y que nuestra música no pasará a la historia como "cualquier banda".

Por otro lado, pasaron cosas muy buenas como los cinco álbumes de estudio de McFly, sus 2 películas, sus álbumes recopilatorios, sus millones de fans (me incluyo en ellos). Las maravillosas bodas de Tom y Gi, Harry e Izzy y Chris y Claire, y por supuesto, el compromiso de Danny y Georgia.

-Señorita ¿está lista? -escucho la voz de un hombre mayor, fuera de mi cuarto de hotel, seguro es el botones.

-Eh..si, lista -respondo después de verme por última vez en el espejo. Vestido blanco corto con detalles plata, sandalias del mismo color de los detalles del vestido y mi cabello suelto al natural.

Abro la puerta donde se encuentra el hombre de unos cuarenta años, quien me lleva hacia un auto gris precioso, donde me espera el chico que será mi chofer esta noche, según me ha indicado el botones. Mi chofer es un chico muy chico, tal vez tendrá unos dieciséis años, de cabello rizado color castaño, delgado, ojos miel y por lo que puedo notar, no muy alto. Si no fuera conduciendo el auto jamás le creería que es mi chofer, ni siquiera lleva uniforme, vaya. Al entrar al auto hago la pregunta que me asalta desde ésta mañana.

-¿A donde vamos?

-Lo siento, no puedo decirte -me sonríe por el espejo del auto.

Genial, de nuevo voy a no sé donde en un auto con un chiquillo al volante. Estamos tomando unas vacaciones con Chris y Kev en un precioso puerto, como en los viejos tiempos y Kev me ha dicho que me arregle porque ésta será una noche especial y como no tengo ganas de ir a la playa o irme de fiesta y Dougie se encuentra en Texas con McFly, he aceptado. Aparte, cuando Kevin dice "ocasión especial" no puedo evitar no morir de la curiosidad, y ahora me manda un chofer y todo, espero que todo esto no sea una de sus típicas bromas porque lo mato.

-Llegamos -dice el chico parqueando en el inicio de una pequeña playa a la que no había ido jamás. Me bajo del auto -sólo siga el camino, ahí la esperan -me dice con una sonrisa.

-Venga, ¿quien es? No iré si no me dicen ¿que si me quieren matar o algo parecido? -le grito al pobre chico que ha hecho de mi chofer.

-No se preocupe, no es nada malo, confíe en su amigo Kevin.

Tiene razón.

Asiento y empiezo a caminar por la arena blanca siguiendo el camino indicado con pétalos blancos y rojos con velas en las orillas perfeccionando la forma del estrecho caminillo.

Esto no es algo de Kev.

Sigo caminando tratando de ver un alma conocida pero no veo a nadie, hasta después de un rato cuando el camino se termina y veo una pequeña casa de madera y junto a ella hay una mesa con dos sillas, por lo visto, hay comida ya servida y una botella de champagne.

Wow, esto es grande.

No puedo evitar sonreír al ver todo eso y me acerco cuidadosamente a la mesa en donde hay una extraña flor verde, me entretengo viéndola.

-Sorpresa -escucho a alguien hablarme al oído.

Esa voz.. ¡ESA VOZ!

-¡DOUGIE! -grito dándome la vuelta para abrazar a mi rubio -Pensé que-que estabas en Texas y-y-y-Kev-Kev me dijo que viniera acá y-y-yo ¡AHHHH! -la emoción que siento al verlo es demasiado fuerte para explicarla.

-Alex -ríe -tranquila, sólo quería darte una sorpresa, y por lo visto, funcionó -me explica para luego besarme.

Vaya que funcionó.

-Gracias, lagarto, te eché de menos.

-Yo más.

-¿Quien era el chofer? -reí, en verdad era muy chiquillo.

-Nunca pensé que preguntarías eso -ríe -es Bradley, es mi amigo y le pedí que me ayudara.

-Doug, es un niño, no lo pongas a manejar de nuevo.

-Tiene 18, es enano, eso pasa.

-Cállate que tú también eres enano -y ahí es donde empieza uno de mis ataques imparables de risa, un ataque que sólo Dougie sabe como calmar, y esa es la mejor forma de calmarme: besos.

Para no echar a perder la sorpresa, cenamos lo que hay en nuestros platos entre besos, risas y palabras. Muchas palabras, tal vez, demasiadas, y cuando Dougie habla tanto es porque está nervioso, eso lo hace ser tan adorable. Al terminar la cena nos vamos a sentar en la arena viendo al calmado y muy azul mar.

-Cariño, yo..tengo algo que decir -me dice Dougie llamando mi atención pero sin verme. Las manos le tiemblan y suelta risillas nerviosas.

-Dougs, ¿que pasa? -río tomándole en mentón para que me mire a los ojos.

-Si la memoria no me falla, te conocí hace casi nueve años, me llamaste la atención porque eras linda, divertida, inteligente, diferente a la mayoría de chicas, más bien, si no hubieras tenido un vestido y maquillaje en esa fiesta, hubiera pensado que eras un chico -ríe -pero como vestías como chica y te veías hermosa así, supe que definitivamente, eres una chica.. -ríe más y yo río con él.

Dougie suele ser tan tonto.

-..y me gustaste tanto.. no sólo tu físico sino también tu forma de ser, no necesité más que esa noche para darme cuenta que eras la persona con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mis días, y para eso es que he preparado esta sorpresa..

Oh por dios.

-Hemos tenido altas y bajas, pero todo lo hemos superado juntos y me gustaría mucho que hiciéramos todo esto oficial. -Se pone de pie tomando mis manos y me ayuda a mí a ponerme de pie. Mi corazón palpita tan rápido que temo que vaya a salirse de su cuenca y estoy segura que él está tan nervioso como yo.

-Alex, mi pequeña lagartija, quieres.. ¿quieres ser la Señora Poynter? -me suelta las manos para sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita blanca, la cual abre y deja ver un precioso anillo con una pequeña piedrecilla blanca.

Adiós mundo, hola cielo azul estrellado.

-Dougs.. ¡DOUGIE! ¡Me encantaría ser la Señora Poynter!

Sonríe mientras me pone el anillo en mi dedo anular y luego me besa abrazándome por la cintura y yo paso mis brazos sobre sus hombros, en un beso suave, lento, sin preocupaciones y con un único fin: demostrarnos que estamos seguros de que lo que queremos es pasar el resto de nuestros días juntos, disfrutando de nuestro amor. Sellamos ese compromiso de la mejor manera existente.

Como bien dijo Dougie, tuvimos altas y bajas, peleas fuertes, peleas tontas de cinco minutos, momentos felices y momentos tristes pero todo eso lo hemos superado gracias a la ayuda de nuestros inseparables amigos y al enorme amor que aún sentimos el uno por el otro y que dudo mucho que algún día se agote. En esta nueva vida que estamos dispuestos a tomar, no habrá nada que nos pueda separar, porque él es el dueño indiscutible de mis sonrisas y el mundo no sería nada, sin la persona que pone una sonrisa en tu rostro.


End file.
